The Fivewizard Tournament
by Vampirehelsing
Summary: By HanChan.YGOHP crossover. The hikaris and yamis are invited to Hogwarts to take part in the Triwizard Tournament. BR YYY MM SJ hinted HarryDraco
1. Invitation

Behold my wonderful Harry Potter crossover! This began as a crossover with Bakura and Ryou as main characters with the others in the background. Now I have been challenged by Vamp to add in her present favourite pairing – Seto/Jou – and also Harry/Draco as well as all the other typical pairings. _Plus_ I've got to add her in somewhere in the story. Who does she think I am? God?

Anyway, I've never tried to do these couples in detail so it may not turn out really good, but I'll try. And the Harry/Draco may be more hinted than an actual pairing.

Now Enjoy!

* * *

**The Fivewizard Tournament**

**Chapter 1**

It was a fine summer day in Domino, Japan. The wind was blowing, the flowers were in bloom and the birds were…

"Bakura! Stop sending the birds to the Shadow Realm!" Ryou shouted across the apartment.

Bakura turned away from the open window and tried to look innocent. "What birds? I don't see any birds."

Ryou held his head in his hands. "Bakura, why did you send the birds to the Shadow Realm?" he asked, walking into Bakura's room.

"They were too happy," Bakura grumbled.

Ryou massaged his temple. Bakura seemed to be in a particularly bad mood today. Ryou assumed it was because the Pharaoh had beaten him at Duel Monsters. Again. Bakura just didn't seem to understand the fact that Yami had mastered the game and it was very unlikely that he was going to lose his title of 'King of Games' anytime soon.

Ryou was brought out of his musings when an owl soared through the window and dive-bombed Bakura. He cried out in surprise before trying grab the bird that had landed on his head. Ryou stared and didn't move. "Aren't owls nocturnal?" he asked dumbly.

"Who fucking cares, just get this damn bird off of me!" Bakura shouted, his attempts to grab the bird proving unsuccessful.

Ryou blinked and quickly moved over to help. When he was closer he noticed that something was attached to the owl's ankle. He reached up and carefully untied the string. He pulled away the envelop and looked at it. The address was very odd, and very precise.

_Mr Ryou Bakura and Mr Bakura_

_The large bedroom_

_Apartment 601_

_West Street_

_Domino_

_Japan_

Ryou wondered who it was that had sent it. The address was neat and seemed to have been done in green ink. Who used that sort of ink? The some could be said for the paper. Nobody used parchment anymore. And the strange crest on the back. What did it all mean?

Ryou's thoughts were interrupted when Bakura cleared his throat. "Hikari, I'm sure that whatever you've got there is fascinating but if you hadn't noticed I have a bird using my hair as a nest!" His tone had started calm but had risen until the last part was practically screamed at Ryou.

Ryou gave a soft, hesitant, laugh. "Err…sorry?"

Bakura sighed. "Just get rid of the damn bird." Ryou held out his arm and the bird flew over to him. Bakura stared as the bird calmly perched on Ryou's arm. "Why the hell didn't you do that in the first place!" he screamed.

Ryou shrugged. "Didn't think it would actually work."

Bakura turned around and began to bang his head against the wall. Ryou wasn't entirely sure, but he could've sworn he saw the owl on his arm raise an eyebrow at Bakura. But, since he wasn't sure that owls actually did have eyebrows, he shrugged it off. Ryou walked over to the bedside table and let the owl perch on the lamp. He then turned his attention to the envelope still in his hand. He opened it and pulled out a piece of parchment.

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_Dear Mr Bakura and Bakura,_

_I am courteously inviting the both of you to Hogwarts to participate in the Triwizard Tournament. Three schools are already participating, but when I was informed that there was a group of young wizards in Japan that had never attended their local school of magic and yet were highly skilled in their own unique type of magic I decided it was only fair to let you also participate in this contest. I hope you and your friends will accept my invitation and come see how magic is preformed here in England. Please send your reply with the owl that brought you this letter. If you wish for any more information regarding the tournament, please send your request with the owl._

_Yours sincerely_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Ryou blinked, not understanding a word he had just read.

"I think he's on crack." Ryou jumped at the unexpected noise. Bakura was reading the letter over his shoulder. "Hogwarts? Triwizard Tournament? Definitely crack," Bakura concluded.

"How would you know?" Ryou asked, looking at the other boy suspiciously.

Bakura frowned. "I watch a lot of gangster movies, Ryou. There's always someone on crack."

Ryou rolled his eyes. "It's probably just one of our friends trying to annoy us," he said, trying to rationalize the situation.

"There a few flaws in that theory of yours," Bakura pointed out. "One: Jou, Honda and Anzu are too stupid to come up with something like this. Two: Kaiba's too busy to come up with something like this. Three: Malik and Marik are a lot more inventive and wouldn't lower themselves to this. Four: the Pharaoh and Yugi are too nice to try and trick you. Me, maybe, you, never."

Ryou stared at him. "You've really thought this through haven't you?"

Bakura shrugged. "Banging your head against the wall clears your mind."

Ryou sighed. "So does that mean that this is a joke or not?" he asked nobody in particular.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Ryou walked out the room to pick it up, leaving Bakura alone with the evil owl. Bakura stared at the feathered menace until Ryou returned about twenty minutes later. "Bakura, I'm starting to think that the letter wasn't a prank," he said, sounding slightly worried.

"Why's that?" Bakura asked, not looking at Ryou because he was having a glaring match with the bird.

"Because Yugi just called and said that he just got a letter too. Then I called Malik and he said that he'd also received one. I think I'm going to ask for more information before I agree to this though."

"You do that," Bakura said, still occupied with trying to stare down the bird.

Ryou found a piece of paper and wrote a quick note asking for information. He then went over to the bedside table. The owl stuck out its leg so that he could attach the paper, but didn't look at him. When the message was secured the owl took off out the window. Bakura glared after it. "Good riddance," he mumbled.

Ryou sighed. Today was definitely in his top ten days of weirdness.

* * *

The owl, scary as it was, quickly returned the letter to its sender. The other two owls were not far behind it. Dumbledore smiled when he read the replies he had received.

_Whoever you are, if you ever send that damn bird to my house again I will chop it up and eat it for lunch. That thing is wild! And as for the whole magic school thing you must be crazier than I am and that's saying something. I don't know how you found me but **PISS OFF!**_ That one had been sent by Marik.

_Dear Dumbledore_

_I would like to know how you found out about us and our…other magic. But beware, if you threaten Yugi or any of his friends I will send you into the realm of eternal darkness._

_Yami. _Easy to tell who that was from.

Which left only one… _Dear Professor Dumbledore_

_I am not entirely convinced that the matter you spoke about is in-fact real. If you would, please send us more information or visit us directly if it isn't too much of a bother. If you do sent information please do not use an owl – the last one attacked Bakura and I'm sure he holds a grudge._

_Yours sincerely Ryou Bakura._

Dumbledore chuckled at the varying range of threats he had received. He decided it might be best to visit the Bakura's first – since it meant less of a risk to his life. He looked at his clock and calculated that now would be a suitable time to make his visit. He stood up and Apparated into Japan and into the Bakura's apartment.

* * *

Bakura yawned as he regained consciousness. He looked down at his lover whose head was resting on his chest. He smiled and Ryou smiled back. "Morning', he mumbled.

"Good Morning," Ryou returned.

They both continued to stare at each other. Ryou didn't want to get up because he wanted to spend more time staring at Bakura, who preferred to sleep shirtless. Bakura didn't want to get up because he was too lazy to do so. That and he was still waiting for his good morning kiss.

Suddenly, there was a popping noise and an old man with long white hair and a white beard appeared. Ryou screamed and Bakura sat bolt upright. The strange man held up his hands and said calmly, "It's alright, my name is Professor Dumbledore. You sent me a letter wishing to learn more about the Triwizard Tournament."

Bakura continued to stare. "I thought I told you not to invite strangers into the apartment," Bakura hissed at Ryou.

"I didn't invite him in," Ryou whispered back. "He just…popped in unannounced."

Dumbledore looked at the two and smiled. "I'm sorry to have interrupted you; I must have miscalculated the time difference. I thought that it would 10am here."

"It _is_ 10am," Bakura said.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment before chuckling. "In that case it seems that I have misjudged the amount of sleep that young people need today." After an uneasy silence, he asked, "Do would you like me to answer your queries now or should I come back later?"

It was then that both Ryou and Bakura realized what position they were in and blushed. Well, Ryou blushed, the bridge of Bakura's nose merely turned pink. Bakura was so thankful at that moment that they hadn't done anything last night. Ryou was thankful that he was wearing his blue pyjamas so that it didn't _look_ like they'd done anything last night.

"It's alright – we can talk now," Ryou said, not meeting the old man's eyes. He and Bakura sat up properly and leaned back against the headboard.

Dumbledore took out his wand and conjured a chair to sit on. The teens in the bed stared as he calmly took his seat as if nothing had happened. He noticed their stares and smiled kindly. "I take it your magic does not allow you to do such things as this?" he asked.

"No, never been able to do that before," Bakura replied quite dumbly.

"Has my unintentional demonstration of magic convinced you that I am a wizard?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that you've gained my trust," Bakura replied, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Of course not." Dumbledore reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag of brightly wrapped sweets. "Toffee?" he offered.

The phrase 'never take sweets from strangers' sprang into Ryou's mind. "No thank you. I don't think it's good for you to eat sweets before breakfast," he replied politely.

Dumbledore nodded and took one toffee for himself before putting the bag away. "What would you like to know about the Tournament?" he asked.

"What does the Tournament involve? What do we need to do?" Bakura asked.

"The Triwizard Tournament is made up of three tasks that take place throughout the school year. If everyone in Japan accepts my invitation to come to Hogwarts you will make up a team. You each place your name into the Goblet of Fire and the name of the person which comes out of the goblet will be your team's champion and he alone will try to complete the tasks set. You will be competing against the champions of three other schools: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. The champions face great peril – some students have died in previous Tournaments – but the prize is great. Apart from gaining eternal glory the reward is a thousand Galleons. That's wizard money," Dumbledore explained when Ryou and Bakura looked blank.

"So basically it's a chance to rub it in the other school's faces that your students are better than theirs," Bakura said simply.

"Bakura!" Ryou reprimanded.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes, you could put it that way. Are you interested?"

Bakura and Ryou looked at each other before opening the mind link. /How about it Ryou? Sounds fun./

/I'm not sure. Their magic seems to be very different to ours. How would you complete these mystery tasks? Send everything in sight to the Shadow Realm so that the judges are forced to declare you the winner/

/That's not a bad idea actually/

/Bakura/

/I was only joking. I could use my shadow powers to summon monsters to do my biding./ Ryou still didn't look convinced. /How about we ask him then? I'm interested now – you can't just ruin my fun like that/

Ryou sighed. "Professor, do you know about our type of magic? Do you know our abilities?"

"To tell you the truth I have little knowledge of your abilities or the magic you use. Do you worry that you will not be able to complete the tasks?" Dumbledore asked. Ryou nodded. "Do not worry. If you feel unable to complete the tasks when you reach them you merely have to say so and you will no longer have to participate. If you still feel unsure about entering you are most welcome to just come and watch the event. It would be interesting to see other types of magic though."

The slight sound of disappointment in Dumbledore's voice helped Ryou to make his decision. "We'd love to come watch the tournament."

Bakura grinned and gave Ryou a quick kiss on the lips. Dumbledore beamed at them both. "Excellent! And, would you mind speaking to your friends about this? The letters I received from both ended in a threat."

"Only if Ryou and I can share a room in this school of yours. And don't even think about putting us in with the Pharaoh!" Bakura said in a business tone of voice.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Of course! Done! I will make sure that you all have a wonderful time at Hogwarts."

"How are we to get there? And when would you like us to arrive?" Ryou asked, knowing that he needed to be the organized one.

"The other two schools will be arriving on Friday 30th of October at 6 o'clock. You are also more than welcome to come September 1st – that is when all the Hogwarts students will be arriving. The method of transport you use is up to you. Although…" Dumbledore trailed off as a thought crept into his mind.

"What?" Bakura asked, slightly annoyed at the delay.

"I had a thought that maybe it would be best if you came with the Hogwarts students. Hogwarts can not be reached by Muggle means and can not be plotted on a map. Yes, I think that would be for the best. I will send someone to take you from here to the Hogwarts Express. Do you have a fireplace?"

"No," Ryou replied, wondering why that should make a difference.

"Do any of your friends have one?"

Ryou and Bakura looked at each other. "Malik has one…I think," Bakura said uncertainly.

"Very well. I will send someone to Mr Ishtar's home at 7pm on the1st September." Dumbledore stood up and the chair he had been sitting on vanished. "Until then I hope you both enjoy the rest of your summer holiday." With that there was a small pop, and he disappeared.

"Looks like this year is going to be an interesting one," Ryou commented as he laid his head upon Bakura's shoulder.

"Now all we have to do is convince everyone else that we're not crazy when we tell them that we're going to an English magic school through Malik's fireplace," Bakura replied mock cheerfully.

"Joy."

* * *

Please Review! 


	2. Two more

Second chapter. I don't know if I put it before but /word/ is mental conversation between yami and hikari. Mostly it'll be Ryou and Bakura doing this since they're my favourite characters and I can't help making them the central characters.

Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter. I hope this one lives up to your standards.

Now Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Remind me why we're here again," Yami said for about the hundredth time.

Ryou sighed. He was starting to get really tired of retelling the explanation. "Because to get to the magic school we need a fireplace and since no one else has one we're using Malik's."

"And why are we going to this magic school?"

"No one's forcing you to go," Bakura spat angrily.

"Yes they are," Yami muttered under his breath, glancing sideways at Yugi. Yugi smiled at him innocently.

"I don't know why you're so grumpy; this whole tournament thing sounds interesting. If it's real of course," Malik put in.

Yami looked at the clock on the wall. "It's 6.58. If no one shows up after 7.10 I'm leaving," he declared.

"Good, 'cos after 7.10 we're kicking you out," Marik told him. "You're welcome to stay a little longer Yugi," he said sweetly.

Yami glared and Yugi giggled softly at the look on his face. Marik shrugged it off and looked back at the clock.

Suddenly the door burst open and Jou and Seto strode in. Everyone turned to look at them. "What are you two doing here?" Bakura demanded.

"I'm not letting my best bud go off to fight in some whacked out tournament without me there to back him up," Jou proclaimed.

"And I'm not going to let Yami run away from me like a coward under the ridiculous pretence that he's going to a magic school when I know that he's trying to escape a rematch with me," Seto said, glaring at anyone who dared to think otherwise.

"You came together?" Marik asked lazily.

"No!" they both cried at the same time. They then turned to glare at each other.

"Who told you that we were participating in the tournament? It was supposed to be a secret," Ryou asked.

Everyone turned to look at Yugi. He smiled sheepishly. "Err…it just kind of slipped out," he said apologetically.

Bakura sighed. "Wonderful; now the mutt and the priest will be there to ruin my fun," he grumbled.

"I don't know. I don't think Dumbledore wanted anyone who wasn't invited to come," Ryou replied quietly.

"I don't care what anyone says; I am the CEO of a multibillion dollar company – I don't take orders from anyone," Seto said arrogantly.

"Same here," Jou put in.

"Quiet Mutt, this conversation doesn't concern you," Seto said icily.

Jou glared at him. "Don't call me a mutt you jerk!" he shouted angrily.

"I'll call you what I like, Mutt," Seto replied.

"Alright, a fight! Place your bets people – three to one odds on a Kaiba victory!" Marik called out.

Nobody had time to place their bets, though, because at that moment their guide arrived. A green fire started in the hearth and a young man with long red hair and a dragon tooth earring stepped out. "Err; are you the Japanese wizards I was supposed to pick up?"

Everybody turned to look at him, Seto and Jou's fighting ceasing. This was the one Dumbledore had sent to find them? He looked only a couple of years older than them!

"Hi, I'm Bill Weasley. I thought Dumbledore said there were only six wizards coming to Hogwarts."

Ryou and Bakura looked at each other. /Should we tell him that he's got it wrong and let those two come with us/ Ryou asked.

/Why the hell would we want those two to come with us? All they'll do is bicker day in and day out! They weren't invited so there's no reason for them to come./

/That's a bit mean Bakura/

/I am mean – deal with it/

Ryou shook his head. He was going to reply but his thoughts were interrupted by Yugi. "You're right there are six wizards coming but Jou and Seto are coming as well."

"Since when?" Bill asked.

"Since five minutes ago," Malik said, looking down at his watch.

Bill smiled. "Trying to gatecrash are you? I'm sure Dumbledore won't mind two extra guests coming along. Do you have any clothes or things packed?"

Jou rubbed the back of his head and said sheepishly, "Didn't think that far ahead."

/Figures/ Bakura said through the link. Ryou gave him a reprimanding glare but Bakura just shrugged it off.

Seto pulled out his cell phone, speed-dialled a number and waited for the other person to answer. "Lucia I want my bags packed and here in ten minutes. And have an extra one packed for the Mutt. Yes_ that_ Mutt. For how long? From now until July. And I want the new duel disk and my toolkit packed as well. Now get a move on!" Seto hung up. "Sorted."

"I see," Bill replied. "Did Dumbledore tell you that Muggle technology won't work at Hogwarts?"

"No, he failed to mention that," Bakura said bitterly.

Seto merely scoffed. "I'll find a way to make it work – I am a genius after all."

"If you say so," Bill said, shrugging. "Do the rest of you have your luggage ready?"

"Yes," Yugi said, silently thankful that he had convinced Yami to trust that Ryou and Bakura weren't playing a joke on them.

"Yes," Malik said, equally as grateful that he'd trusted Ryou and packed his suitcase.

Bill nodded and took the rucksack he was carrying off his back and put it on the floor. He opened it and pulled down the sides of the bag to reveal a crumpled piece of newspaper. Everyone stared as he stood up and carefully took a step back.

"What's that?" Jou asked.

"It's a Portkey; it's going to take us to London Kings Cross so that you can get on the Hogwarts Express."

Everyone just stared at him blankly.

"You expect me to believe that old bit of paper is going to magically transport us halfway across the globe," Seto said sceptically.

"Yes," Bill replied. Seto scoffed. "Why are you coming to Hogwarts if you don't believe in magic?" Bill then asked curiously.

"That's none of your business," Seto said coldly.

Bill just shrugged. "Suit yourself."

It was at that moment that the doorbell rang. Malik went to see who it was and returned dragging along a large trunk with a girl following with an even larger trunk.

"That was quick," Yami commented.

"I pride myself on having quick and efficient servants," Seto boasted.

"I better be getting a bonus for this," the servant said.

Seto waved her away with his hand. "Yes, you'll get your stupid bonus. Now leave."

The girl mock bowed before leaving. Bakura turned to Bill. "Can we leave now?" he asked impatiently.

Bill nodded. "Everyone gather around the Portkey with your luggage. You need to be touching the paper even if it's just with one finger."

They all grabbed their bags and gathered around. It was a tight fit with everyone leaning in to more or less the exact same place. "Move over," Bakura ordered, shoving his shoulder into Yami and making the Pharaoh wobble slightly.

"No way, you've got plenty of room," Yami replied, shoving back.

"No I haven't." Bakura shoved again.

"Yes you have." Yami shoved him back.

"Oh for goodness sake," Ryou cried. He got up and moved in-between the two bickering yamis. "Why do you two always have to act like children?"

"He started it!" both yamis cried at the same time.

Ryou rolled his eyes. Seto muttered, "Idiots," under his breath.

"Is everyone touching the newspaper?" Bill asked. When everyone had said yes Bill continued. "Good, because we're leaving in ten, nine, eight, seven…"

"There's no such thing as magic," Seto muttered just as Bill reached 'one'.

They were all suddenly jerked forwards, their feet leaving the ground as they sped on so quickly that everything blurred until it was just a mass of different colours. It seemed like the horrible magical rollercoaster would last forever.

Suddenly it stopped and they all fell in a heap on the solid ground. Bill was the only one standing but even he looked windswept.

"Let's do that again!" Bakura cried enthusiastically.

Everyone else groaned in protest. "I never noticed how beautiful the ground was," Jou whispered as his head stopped spinning.

"It's just a cheap illusion," Seto said as he shakily got to his feet and brushed himself off.

"Stuff it priest," Marik said as he also got up.

"If you've all recovered from your first Portkey experience follow me," Bill said as he led the way out of the alley they had landed in to Kings Cross.

They grabbed some trolleys to put their luggage on first before heading to the platforms. The station was crowded with people all hurrying to catch their trains. Their voices mingled together so that you could not tell what was being said.

"I just thought of something," Yugi said as they made their way through the crowds. "Bill if you're from England why do you speak Japanese so fluently?"

"I drank a potion that allows me to speak Japanese for a few hours. Once it wears off I can go back to speaking English. Which reminds me – when we get onto platform 9 ¾ I need to put a language charm on you so that you can speak English for the rest of the year. The charm replaces one language with another which means that you won't be able to speak Japanese while you're here."

"There's no need to put this charm on me. As a business man it has been essential for me to learn English," Seto gloated.

Jou made a rude gesture behind Seto's back and muttered something about, "Cocky rich bastards."

"Bakura and I won't need one either," Ryou told Bill. "I was born in England and Bakura learnt English from me."

Bill nodded and stopped since they had arrived the divide between platforms nine and ten. "To get to platform 9 ¾ you have to run at the barrier," Bill told them.

"Are you sure? It looks pretty solid and painful to me," Malik said as he looked at the divide wearily.

"Positive," Bill replied.

"I'm going first!" Marik shouted as he ran straight at the barrier…and disappeared.

"That was either a really brave or a really stupid thing to do," Bakura commented.

"Leave him alone Bakura. Just because you were too chicken to go first," Malik said irritably.

"What did you say?" Bakura growled.

"Chicken!" Malik cried as he ran into the barrier and vanished.

Bakura bared his teeth, grabbed Ryou's wrist and ran after the two blondes. Yugi then looked up at Yami and smiled. "Let's go," he said as he took hold of Yami's hand and led them to the barrier.

Yami blushed slightly when Yugi took hold of his hand. He liked it when Yugi did things like that but for some reason it always made his cheeks turn red. He also liked it when Yugi smiled at him. It made him happy to know that Yugi was happy.

Now there were only three people standing before the platform divide. Seto glared at the divide, wondering how this hologram was as good as his own. He strode purposefully forward, calling over his shoulder, "Coming Mutt?"

Jou snarled at the comment and ran after him, Bill following behind.

Now that everyone was on platform 9 ¾ Bill set to work on the language charms while the others admired the bright red engine that was waiting to take them to Hogwarts. They were also sending out glares to all those who gave them funny looks.

"What? Never seen someone with white hair?" Bakura barked, making a couple of second years flee.

Marik was making use of his last few moments of being able to speak Japanese by cursing anyone who walked past. They looked at him as if he was crazy before quickly moving on. His fun was interrupted when Malik hit him in the arm and told him that it was time to have the charm put on.

When that was done they waited for instructions from Bill. His potion had yet to wear off so Ryou had to translate what he said. "Bill says we're to wait here for a while. His younger brothers go to Hogwarts and they can watch us until we get there. We're also not supposed to say anything about the Tournament since they don't know that it's happening."

"How are we supposed to tell who his brother is?" Jou asked.

Just then a shout of, "Bill," was heard.

They all turned to see a large group advancing towards them. "That answer your question?" Seto asked. Jou gave him a dirty look but didn't say anything.

"What are you doing here Bill? I thought you said you had work to do?" a boy of about fourteen with red hair asked.

Bill raised an eyebrow and looked to Ryou for a translation. Ryou turned to the group and said, "I'm sorry but Bill took a language potion and can only understand Japanese at the moment."

A plump woman with red hair smiled. "Oh, you must be the Japanese wizards Dumbledore sent Bill to bring here. Was your trip enjoyable?"

"No," Yami replied bluntly.

Before the lady could reply a cry of, "Bakura!" was heard. Everyone turned to look at the thief who was looking innocent.

"What?" he asked.

/I saw you Bakura. Give that boy back his money/ Ryou scolded across the mind link.

Bakura held out a small pouch of money to a boy with jet black hair and mutter, "You dropped this."

The boy took the money. "Err…Thanks."

"Whatever," Bakura mumbled as he returned to Ryou's side.

There was silence for a moment before the woman spoke. "I'm Mrs Weasley. These are my sons Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, and you've already met Bill," she pointed to each one as she introduced them. "That's my daughter Ginny and these are Ron's friends Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

Harry waited for his name to be recognized but it didn't happen. Instead the new wizards went on to introduce themselves. 'Well,' Harry thought, 'there's a first time for everything'.

"Ryou Bakura and Bakura."

"Yugi Mouto and Yami."

"Malik and Marik Ishtar."

"Seto Kaiba."

"Call me Jou."

There was silence for a bit before one of the twins asked, "How did you get your hair and eyes to go like that?"

"It's natural," Yami replied, shrugging.

"Why is your first name his last name? And why don't you have a last name?" the other twin asked Bakura.

"Because it just is," Bakura growled.

Both twins looked at each other and then back at them. "Cool," they said at the same time.

Suddenly, a whistle blew signalling that it was time to leave. "You all better board," Mrs Weasley told them.

All those who were going to Hogwarts grabbed their luggage and climbed aboard the scarlet train. "Have fun you lot!" Charlie called as the door was closed. "I'll be seeing you soon so you better behave yourselves."

"Why?" George asked.

Charlie tapped the side of his nose. "It's a secret. You'll find out tonight though."

Everyone waved as the train set off. They then were faced with the task of finding seats. Fred, George, and Ginny all left to find their friends. This meant that there were eleven seats that needed to be found and even then they wouldn't all be sat in the same compartment.

"Ryou and I are going to sit on our own," Bakura declared, dragging Ryou off further down the train.

"We're coming too!" Marik called as he dragged Malik along with him.

"Oh no you're not!" Bakura shouted back, speeding up.

Seto said nothing but followed after them. Not so that he could be with them, but so that he could find somewhere where he could be alone.

"Excellent! Now that there's six of us we can all fit into one compartment," Hermione said cheerfully.

They all filled in as she had said and relaxed, ready to fill the long train ride with questions and conversation.

* * *

Few! Seven and a half pages.

Please Review!


	3. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

Hello and welcome! This is a chapter dedicated to the train journey to Hogwarts. Slightly shorter than the previous chapters but still six pages long. Beware the randomness!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

After losing Malik and Marik in a passing group of kids Ryou and Bakura were finally alone. After Bakura found a compartment full of first years and told them to get out (more like screamed at them) and Ryou had reprimanded him for it, they finally had a chance to make out, which had been Bakura's plan all along.

Ryou let out a soft moan as Bakura sucked one of his nipples. Bakura smirked, wondering what other sounds his hikari could make. His hand reached for Ryou's pant's zipper but his hand was whacked away.

Ryou glared up at him. "Bakura we can make out but we are _not _having sex on this train," he stated firmly.

"Why?" Bakura asked innocently.

"Why? Because if anyone opens the door what are they going to see? Do you really want to scare an eleven year old for life – or at least more than you already have?"

"Maybe," Bakura said evasively.

Ryou sighed. His yami could be so difficult sometimes. "Let me put it another way Bakura," Ryou said. "If anyone catches us having sex then we are never going to do it again. Understand?"

Bakura looked crestfallen. "You just had to go and ruin the mood didn't you," he said sulkily.

"Does that mean I can have my shirt back?" Ryou asked hopefully.

Bakura thought about this for a moment. "No."

**

* * *

**

Malik and Marik grinned at each other from across the compartment. They had lost Bakura and Ryou but they had found someone much better to annoy. The group of third years in the compartment with them kept giving them nervous glances.

"So Marik what's your victim total so far?" Malik asked conversationally.

"Well this year my sister sent me to anger management classes so the numbers have started to go down. Last month I only butchered five people," Marik replied casually.

"Really? Wow it has gone down. Last year wasn't it one a day?"

"Yeah, according to the doctors that was because I needed a way to keep track of how many days went past or something. They say I have a mental problem and that I have lost all emotions ties that stop people from killing one another."

"So does that mean that at any moment you could get pissed and kill anyone of us in this compartment?"

"Yeah that about sums it up."

Both blondes smirked and turned with psychotic grins towards the students. They then stood up and left the terrified children to go give another group nightmares.

* * *

Seto glared at the laptop on his knee. For some reason the nearer they got to their destination the slower it worked. Seto had run virus scans but even they were going at a snail's pace. Was this what Bill had been talking about when he said that magic wouldn't work at Hogwarts.

Seto scoffed and continued trying to do his work. He was distracted though by the stares he was receiving from the girl next to him. He looked up and spat out a, "What?"

The girl pointed at the laptop. "What's that?" she asked.

"A laptop," Seto replied.

"A labhop?"

Seto's eye twitched. "Laptop – as in a portable computer."

"Conputr?"

Seto edged slowly away from the backwards freak that had never even heard of a computer. He saw that everyone else was staring at the laptop with the same confused fascination as the girl.

Seto stood up and made a dash for it before the freaks could infect him with their technological ignorance.

* * *

"What did you call these Harry? Cauldron Cakes?" Jou asked.

"Yeah that's right," Harry replied.

"They're great! I wish I had some more," Jou said wistfully.

"Don't eat too much or you'll spoil your appetite for the feast tonight," Hermione warned.

"Feast?" Jou asked, instantly perking up.

"I don't think anything could spoil Jou's appetite," Yami commented as he took a bite of his own cake.

"Yami don't talk with your mouth full," Yugi scolded gently.

"Sorry aibou," Yami replied, his cheeks tinged pink.

"I thought you guys weren't able to speak Japanese any more," Ron said confused.

"If the Japanese word is being used in as a name then it does not apply to the rule," Hermione explained. "Same if you're referring to a place or an object with a Japanese brand name."

"Oh," was Ron's clever reply.

"You have a wonderful way with words don't you Weasley," a sarcastic voice commented from the door.

Everyone turned to see a boy with white-blonde hair who was guarded by two thuggish looking boys. "Piss off Malfoy," Ron spat.

"My, my, you're so crude Weasley anyone would think you grew up in a pig sty. Oh, wait a minute, you did," Malfoy threw back arrogantly.

Hermione and Harry had hold tight to Ron's arms to stop him from punching Malfoy. The other occupants of the compartment could easily see that the two groups didn't like each other. They could also see that they weren't going to be the best of friends with the blonde boy.

"There was no reason to insult Ron like that," Yugi said in the red head's defence.

Malfoy turned to them for the first time and stared. "What the hell did you do to your hair? Did a cauldron blow up in your face?"

Yami's eye twitched. "It's natural," he ground out.

"Really? What kind of freak of nature are you?"

Before Yami could send the infuriating teen in front of him to the Shadow Realm, Malfoy was knocked over as Seto rushed into the compartment. "These people are cavemen," Seto said in a disturbed voice. "None of them have ever heard of a computer!"

Malfoy stood up and glared at the freaked out CEO. "What's your problem? Why the hell did you knock me over? Apologise!" Malfoy demanded.

"I'll send you a letter when I have time," Seto said dismissively.

Malfoy was going to argue further but he was once again knocked over as Bakura barged into the compartment with a shirt that wasn't his own in his hand. "Quick, open the window," he ordered.

Everyone stared and didn't move to do as he had commanded. Malfoy stood up again but was pushed into Goyle when Ryou entered red faced and shirtless. "Bakura give me my shirt back now!" he demanded.

Bakura put the shirt behind his back and asked innocently, "What shirt?"

Ryou narrowed his eyes. "Give it back or I'll keep my earlier promise," he threatened.

Bakura paled slightly. "You wouldn't," he said, trying to sound confident.

"I would," Ryou replied, standing strong.

Bakura moodily shoved the shirt into Ryou's chest. Ryou put it back on and gave his yami a triumphant smirk.

Malfoy had once again regained his composure and shouted, "What is this, push Draco over day?"

"Go tell it to someone who cares," Bakura said irritably.

Once again Malfoy was about to reply when insane cackling and screaming were heard. Ryou and Bakura looked at each other simultaneously and said, "Malik and Marik."

Before anyone could comment Marik slipped past Malfoy and asked, "Bakura can I borrow a knife?"

Bakura pulled a fine, black handled dagger from his back pocket and handed it over. "I want it back you know," he told Marik.

Marik nodded, a psychotic grin plastered on his face. "You should come join us – these wizard people are so easy to scare. You drop the hint that you have a mental condition in conversation and they run screaming when you jump on the seat and scream that we're all gonna die. You should try it – it's fun."

Nobody commented as Marik ran back out into the carriage corridor shouting, "Malik! I got a knife!" By the time everyone had recovered from the incident Malfoy and his cronies had left.

Yami put his head in his hands. "By the time we get to this school everyone's going to think that those two are complete psychopaths," he groaned.

"They'll have an accurate impression then won't they," Bakura replied cheerfully.

"Do you really want everyone to avoid us like the plague?" Yami asked.

"If it means we don't have stupid kids following and gawking at us then yes."

"I agree with Bakura on this," Seto put in.

"You would," Yami muttered, shaking his head.

Yugi pattered Yami's shoulder in a comforting manner. Yami looked up and smiled gratefully. The hikari smiled back at him. They then realized that they were staring and that Yugi still had his hand on Yami's shoulder. They quickly turned away, their cheeks slightly pink.

Bakura looked at Ryou and smirked. /I think someone's in love/ he thought slyly.

/Want to play matchmaker/ Ryou thought back.

/Why not, it'll make this year more interesting./

/What about the others/ Ryou asked.

/Others/ Bakura questioned.

/Don't tell me you've not noticed./ When Ryou didn't get a response he mentally sighed and explained. /Malik and Marik are perfect for each other. They're both crazy and they both understand each other more than I think anyone else will ever be able to./

/So we have to try and get those two together? No problem./

/And last but not least Seto and Jou./

/The mutt and the priest/

/If they can argue so much over such trivial things then they obviously must be in love./ Ryou reasoned.

Bakura mentally groaned. /This may be harder than I first thought./

/What if we made a kind of bet/

/Like what/

Ryou blushed. /If we can get them together you can have me in any position you want./

Bakura perked up at this. /Really/

/Yeah./

/In that case, when do we start/

The mental conversation was ended when both boys noticed that hands were being waved in front of their faces. "Earth to Ryou, come in Ryou. Dude you were spacing out," Jou said when he stopped waving his hand.

"What were you two talking about?" Yami asked. He noticed Ryou's blush and asked, "Was Bakura having naughty thoughts?"

/Other way round Pharaoh/ Bakura thought.

/Well it was close. I wonder what made Yami think that – we haven't told any of our friends that we're together./ Ryou replied.

An idea appeared in Bakura's head on how to reply and hopefully get a little jealousy out of Seto. "I was just asking Ryou if he thought Jou would look sexier in leather or lace," he said nonchalantly.

There was an embarrassing pause before Seto growled, "That was sick, inappropriate, and humiliating. _I'm_ the only one allowed to humiliate the puppy!" He then stormed out of the compartment.

Bakura looked at Jou (whose brain had once again started to function) and got the impression that he wasn't welcome. "It was only a joke!" he cried before grabbing Ryou's arm and dragging him out into the corridor.

There was silence. "You people are weird," Ron said. Hermione elbowed him in the stomach. "Ouch. I was just telling it like it is!"

A moment later Malik pocked his head round the door and asked, "Did I miss anything?"

"Only a stuck up brat, a perverted Bakura, a freaked out Seto, an indignant Seto and Cake," Yugi replied as if these sort of things happened every day.

"We missed cake?" Malik said, sounding disappointed. "Oh well. I better go and give Bakura back his dagger before he gets homicidal. You know how he is with sharp and shiny things. See ya!"

There was once again silence before Ron said, "I've changed my mind – you people are weird _and _scary."

* * *

Please Review! 


	4. Great Feast

I'm glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter. It was a filler but an amusing filler.

I have attempted to give Hagrid an accent but since it's hard to do and I'm lazy I might only add the accent every so often.

Only warning for this chapter is Bakura and Ryou once again talking about sex.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It was dark and miserable when the Hogwarts Express finally pulled in at the station. Students climbed out of the carriages and shivered as the ice cold rain soaked them to the skin.

Harry led the others over to where he could just make out a giant standing. "Hello Hagrid!" he shouted so that he could be heard over the pouring rain.

"Hello Harry!" Hagrid said just as loud. "Are these the Japanese wizards?"

"Yes," Harry replied.

"Alright you lot you're to come with me an' the firs'-years. Come on now." Hagrid led the small group of first years that had gathered around him out of the station and off down a narrow path.

"Where do you think we're going?" Jou asked.

"No clue," was Yugi's reply.

They soon reached the lake and a cry of, "You must be joking!" was heard from most of their group.

Hagrid turned round to look at them. "Problem?" he asked.

"Yes!" Bakura shouted. "I am not going to row across that lake and be drowned!"

"You won't drown if you don't rock the boats," was Hagrid's reply.

Ryou leaned in close to Bakura and said, "We are not riding with Malik and Marik."

"Agreed."

Ryou and Bakura ended up in a boat with Seto. Yugi, Yami and Jou shared a boat while Malik and Marik shared one with a very unlucky first year. They set off across the lake, visibility greatly reduced by the torrential rain.

"If you look up ahead you can see Hogwarts," Hagrid told the students.

Most looked up in wonder at the great castle that was only just visible. Others (like Marik and Malik) were not as interested in looking at the castle. They were doing exactly what Ryou had predicted they would do and were rocking the boat.

Hagrid noticed this and shouted, "Stop that!" but it was too late.

The boat capsized and the three occupants were thrown into the freezing lake. Malik was the first to surface and put the boat the right way up. He climbed in and then helped Marik to get in as well.

"Good call Ryou," Bakura said as he watched the two blondes with amusement.

The first year boy's head appeared above the water and a large tentacle pushed him back into his boat before descending back into the black water. "That was cool!" they heard the boy cry.

They continued to row on with Hagrid keeping a closer eye on the Ishtar boat this time. They sailed under a low hanging piece of rock and through an ivy curtain to reach an underground harbour.

The students climbed out of their boats and followed Hagrid up a flight of steps to a great oak door. The giant man knocked and the door swung open. A stern faced witch was waiting to meet them. Hagrid left and the witch led them through the entrance hall to a small chamber.

"I'm starting to feel like a sheep being led around like this," Bakura said to Ryou.

Ryou laughed quietly and shivered. Bakura wanted to put his arms around him but that would be a little too obvious. They wanted to keep the fact that they were a couple a secret a little longer.

They weren't sure how their friends would react if they knew. Not that long ago Yami and Bakura had still been trying to kill each other and the only reason that Bakura hadn't been sent to the Shadow Realm was because Ryou had asked Yami to give Bakura a chance to change.

Bakura did change and Ryou had liked the new Bakura. He was Ryou's guardian: he protected and kept him company. Bakura soon decided that he liked what his change had done to Ryou. He liked the fact that Ryou was more talkative and would make sarcastic remarks. Ryou finally seemed alive.

In time they discovered that they loved each other. When they were together they were no longer alone. The other was the only person who had never left or betrayed them.

Ryou often wondered why he had asked Yami not to banish Bakura and he decided it was because he had loved Bakura from the beginning. He had never been conscious of the feeling – it had been buried deep down in his soul. But when Bakura changed those feelings became apparent to him.

Bakura was the same in some respects. He had been blinded by hatred and not noticed how much he was hurting Ryou. But when he fought Yami at Battle City he had a moment of clarity and realized what he was doing to his host. He had taken the blow to save Ryou as well as himself.

Once Yami and Bakura had buried the hatchet (sort of) they could have told everyone that they were together but by that time it had become a habit to hide the fact that they were together.

In the end it had become a game – how long will it take for them to notice us being a little too friendly. But now both Ryou and Bakura felt like the charade had gone on long enough. Hopefully this year would be the one that they finally told their secret.

Bakura slipped his hand into Ryou's and smiled at him. It wasn't much but at least they were sharing a little body heat. Ryou smiled his thanks and edged closer to the white haired spirit.

The witch in front of them began a speech that welcomed them to Hogwarts, explained that the students would be sorted into houses, talked about points and the House Cup. She told them to smarten themselves up and then made her way to where the Japanese students were standing.

She frowned when she arrived. "I was informed that there would only be six of you attending," she said, puzzled.

"Change of plan," Yami said tiredly.

"Very well," Professor McGonagall said. "You eight will come in behind the first years and Professor Dumbledore will announce your arrival to the school after the sorting."

The professor made her way back to the front and opened a door. She led the students back into the entrance and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. There were four tables and hundreds of students. Yugi and Yami received the most stares because of their unusual hair style.

"Wow," Yugi said as he looked up at the ceiling to avoid the stares.

It looked as if the ceiling wasn't there. A dark night with rain coming down in sheets was what could be seen instead of a ceiling. But there had to have been a ceiling or the water would have come down and soaked the poor students even more.

The first years were led to the front of the hall where the teachers were seated and where a stool with an old pointed hat was placed. Everyone was staring at the hat as if it was about to speak. Or in this case burst out into song.

"What are you all staring at? It's just a robot with a tape recorder inside," Seto said airily. Everyone ignored the CEO and listened to the hat's song.

When the hat had finished the first years were sorted. Yugi and Yami had developed a game where you tried to guess which house the students would be placed in. The final score was Yami: 6, Yugi: 5.

Now there were only eight people left for the students to stare at. But if they stared at these strange people for too long they would receive a murderous glare back.

The stool and hat was removed and Dumbledore stood up. "I am sure you are all wondering why there are still six – no eight – students yet to be sorted." Dumbledore winked at Ryou in a knowing way. "The truth is they are not students but they will be staying with us for the rest of the year. I expect you to treat them with as much respect as you would anyone else."

Dumbledore turned towards the eight and said, "Choose a table where you would like to sit."

Yugi was the first to spot Harry and the others and led his friends to sit with them at the Gryffindor table. When they were seated Dumbledore coughed to regain the students' attention and said, "Dig in."

The golden plates and goblets were suddenly filled with food of all different kinds. Mouths watered at the sight and stomachs rumbled urging them to follow the headmaster's advice and dig in.

Ryou turned to look at Bakura. He looked down for some reason. "What's wrong Bakura?"

"There's no rare steak," was Bakura's depressed reply.

"But there is rare steak," Hermione said, pointing at a piece of meat.

"If it was rare there would be blood," Bakura said simply.

People around him made a face. "What have I told you about mentioning things like that at the dinner table?" Ryou scolded.

"You said I couldn't talk about disembowelling, mummification, or vomiting. I didn't mention any of those!" Bakura said in his defence.

Ryou put his face in his hand and shook his head while others started eating with a much smaller appetite than they'd had before. Except for Jou and Ron – a little thing like disembowelment didn't bother them.

When everyone had finished eating Professor Dumbledore once again stood up and there was silence. He began with the normal school notices like forbidden objects and places that were out-of-bounds.

"It is also my painful duty," Dumbledore said, "to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

This announcement brought shock and uproar from the students. Harry was staring at Dumbledore open mouthed and others were stunned into silence.

"What's Quidditch?" Malik asked Hermione.

"It's a wizard sport," she whispered back.

Malik and Marik exchanged glances and shrugged. "Must be really popular to get a reaction like this," Marik said quietly.

Dumbledore continued talking, explaining that Quidditch was cancelled because of the Triwizard Tournament. "That is why our eight guests are here. They have arrived early but the other schools will come at the end of October."

After explaining the history of the Tournament and the new rules the students were sent off to bed. Yugi and co. waited to find out where they were supposed to go. When the Hall was clear Professor McGonagall approached their table and led them to their new home away from home.

Up staircases they went, listening as the professor warned them about invisible steps and stared in wonder at the living portraits. They stopped before one such portrait of a wizened old man in blood red robes who raised an eyebrow at them. "Password?" he asked.

"Domino," replied Professor McGonagall.

The portrait swung open to reveal a cosy common room with a large fireplace, comfy chairs and sofa, a wooden table and stairs that led upwards. The boys wondered in and looked around with pleased smiles on their faces.

"Please make yourselves at home," Professor McGonagall said. "Your rooms are up those stairs and are labelled. I'm not sure how but Professor Dumbledore expected that more than six of you would show up and extra rooms were prepared. I bid you all goodnight."

When she had gone the boys headed up the stairs to find their rooms. It was late and after indulging in the great feast none of them felt like staying up.

When they reached their rooms they stopped. There were four rooms, each clearly conveying who was supposed to occupy them by the sign on the door written in green ink. Yami was with Yugi; Bakura was with Ryou; Malik was with Marik. The only one who didn't seem happy with the arrangements was Seto.

"Why do I have to sleep with the mutt?" he grumbled angrily.

"You'd rather share a room with someone else?" Yami questioned.

"Well no-"

"Then stop complaining." Yami ended his sentiments by following Yugi into their room.

The others entered their rooms, Seto and Jou complaining under their breath. Each room was practically the same. There was plenty of space, two large four-poster beds, bedside tables, and their luggage that had somehow appeared.

The only room that was slightly different was the Bakuras' room. Instead of being two beds there was just one king-size one. Bakura nodded in approval of this. "The old man did well," he said as he closed the door.

Ryou nodded but then turned to Bakura looking serious. "Bakura I think we need to set some ground rules," he told his other.

Bakura groaned. "Not this again," he complained.

"Bakura," Ryou reprimanded, "when we first got into a relationship I didn't think I needed to set rules but you proved me wrong. It's not fun being jumped the moment you come home from school and have homework to do."

"I don't exactly remember you complaining about it," Bakura said as he moved closer to Ryou.

"You didn't exactly give me much time _to_ complain," Ryou muttered.

Bakura chuckled as he put his arms around Ryou's waist. "Alright, what rules did you have in mind?" he asked, giving in slightly.

"The normal no killing, maiming, sending to the Shadow Realm or in any other way hurting someone unless they attack you first."

"I expected as much," Bakura replied.

"Being tolerant of the others."

"As always," Bakura sighed.

"No sex all over the school."

"Define that last one."

Ryou sighed. "We can't do it in a place that we might get caught by anyone."

"Does that mean we can do it in empty classrooms as long as I lock the door and soundproof the walls?"

Ryou sighed again. "Yes Bakura. But not too often or the others will get suspicious. I want them to find out we're in a relationship, not that we…you know."

"Fuck like rabbits?"

"Yes Bakura, that," Ryou said defeated.

Bakura smirked and kissed Ryou's forehead. "Ryou? Can we have sex now?"

"No. The walls haven't been soundproofed and I'm too exhausted right now," was the tired answer.

"Fine," Bakura replied as he let go of Ryou and stripped down to his boxers.

Ryou also stripped while Bakura looked in Ryou's trunk for his pyjamas. When he found them he handed them to Ryou who quickly put them on. Ryou was the only one who wore pyjamas; Bakura preferred the freedom of being in his boxers. Plus he liked showing off his strong chest and biceps.

The two climbed into bed and cuddled together. "Sweet dreams Bakura."

"Sex dreams Ryou."

Ryou frowned and kicked Bakura's leg. Bakura grunted and tightened his grip on his lover. It didn't take them long to drift off to dreams of cuddling and killing Pharaohs.

* * *

Please Review! 


	5. Pranking Yami

It's exam time for me at the moment so I'd just like to warn you that updating will be slower than usual because revision and exams suck the life and creativity out of a person and create an evil known as writers block.

Warning: This is the beginning of the Yami bashing. It's not serious though; just funny. I think.

Anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The weather had cleared up by the next morning and the ceiling of the Great Hall had become a gloomy grey. Everyone had managed to make their way to the Hall for breakfast with only a few minor wrong turns.

Once again students stared at the new guests. Bakura gave the finger to anyone who stared too long and by the end of breakfast his hand was sore from Ryou hitting him every time he was seen doing it. It was a lot easier for Marik and Malik. They only had to grin maniacally at the one staring and the student would nearly faint, remembering the two psychos from the train.

"So what exactly are we supposed to do today?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know," said Hermione. "You're not students so you don't have to go to lessons."

"I wish I didn't have to go to lessons," Ron said bitterly.

"Why's that?" Malik asked. "I would've thought learning magic would be fun."

"Ron's just lazy," Hermione said dismissively.

Ron stuck his tongue out at the back of her head making Marik and Malik snicker. Hermione turned around and Ron went back to eating his toast.

Suddenly there was a rush of wind and hundreds of owls flew through the open windows. Bakura let out something that resembled a scream and dived under the table. Malik, Marik and Yami followed his lead.

After the owls had landed the ones who hadn't ducked for cover started to laugh. The others shamefully climbed out from under the table. "Don't laugh!" Bakura barked. "The last bloody bird attacked me and tried to make a nest in my hair!"

Marik was muttering curses under his breath while Malik eyed the owls a few seats down wearily. Yami just sat there moodily with his arms crossed. Yugi giggled and touched his arm. "We're not laughing at you Yami – we're laughing with you!"

"Speak for yourself," Seto snorted.

Yugi glared at him for a second before turning back to Yami. His small smile was infectious and soon Yami's bad mood disappeared. He gave Yugi a small smile back and then continued eating.

When they had finished Harry, Ron and Hermione left the others to go to their lessons. Those of the group that were left waited to see if there was anywhere they needed to be. Professor McGonagall soon arrived to sort things out.

"As you eight are not students there is no need for you to attend lessons. You are free to do as you wish as long as you stay within Hogwarts grounds and you do not cause any trouble," she informed them before leaving.

"In that case," Seto said as he stood up, "I'm going back to the common room to work on my computer."

"I'm going to the library if I can find it," Ryou said. Bakura sent him a mental image of them doing something dirty together. "Do you want to come too Yugi?"

Bakura glared at his hikari. Yugi smiled. "I'd love to. Do you want to come too Yami?"

Yami nodded and the three left, knowing that none of the others would be interested in looking at books. When they were out of sight Bakura smirked and turned to Malik and Marik. "Ready to go exploring?" he asked deviously.

The two smirked and nodded. "Want to come along too Jou?" Malik asked. Jou shook his head. "Your loss."

"Not really," Jou muttered under his breath. He didn't think he wanted to know what the psychos had in store for the poor residents of Hogwarts.

That left Jou wondering what he was going to do until lunch time. He grinned when an idea came to him. When in doubt pester Seto till he snaps.

**

* * *

**

Malik, Marik and Bakura walked through the corridors of Hogwarts wondering what mischief they could get up to. Malik had a notebook and was taking careful notes of what the other two suggested.

"Bakura?" Malik asked after awhile. "How did you get Ryou to go off with the Pharaoh and Yugi?"

Bakura's ingenious tomb robber mind quickly searched for a plausible lie. "I told him I'd shred that stupid jumper of his if he didn't get rid of them." Ten points to the brilliant king of thieves.

"So why didn't he threaten to throw your knives away if you did?" Twenty points to Malik.

"He decided not to bother and just did as I asked – ordered."

"Even though he knew you would be up to no good?"

"Why can't you just accept my answer without questioning me!" Bakura shouted.

Malik and Marik snickered. "Chill out Bakura – no need to burst a blood vessel," Marik said.

Bakura grumbled quietly and they continued walking. After going for a few minutes they rounded a corner and met a small, ugly man that was floating in the air with his legs crossed. He cackled when he saw the three.

"Ooh naughty, naughty – students should be studying not wondering in the halls. I'll call Filch and he'll make you pay, pay, pay." The little man cackled again.

"We're not students," Malik informed the floating thing.

"Ooh, Peeves heard about you." A cruel smile appeared on Peeves' face as he thought of wicked ways to mislead the three and have some fun.

"That's nice," Bakura said, sounding bored. "Now get out of the way. We have places to go and people to torment."

Peeves grin widened. "Peeves knows how you can torment people. Peeves loves to cause trouble."

The three shared a look. "Why not?" said Marik. "He knows the castle better. It'll save time looking for a place to set off the trap."

Malik and Bakura nodded. "Alright Peeves we'll accept your help," Malik told the little man.

Peeves cackled and zoomed off. The three shared a look, the same maniacal grin on their faces, and took off after the retreating figure of Peeves.

* * *

In the common room Seto had a dismantled computer and tools spread around him. He fiddled and poked and tried connecting the wires differently but nothing seemed to make the stupid contraption work. At this point Seto was feeling very frustrated. It didn't help that Jou was leaning over his shoulder and constantly asking stupid questions.

"What's that?"

"The computer's memory."

"What's that?"

"The hard drive."

"What's that?"

"A bomb."

"What's- What?"

"Yes and I'll detonate it if you don't _shut up and leave me alone!_"

Jou slowly backed away from the stressed CEO and sat down in one of the comfy chairs. He'd just have to wait a few minutes before he resumed his game of 'torment Seto'.

* * *

Yugi, Yami and Ryou were walking back to the common room after having explored the library and had their own accounts made so that they could take out books.

As they walked down a particular corridor Ryou noticed Bakura watching them out of the corner of his eye. He stopped and told the other two to keep going and he'd catch up. He walked over to Bakura but stopped when he saw his grin. "What are you so happy about?" Ryou asked.

"Nothing," Bakura replied, his eyes flickering over to Yami and Yugi before returning to Ryou.

Realizing that his yami was up to something Ryou turned and called for Yami and Yugi to wait. They stopped and turned to see what was wrong. At that moment Bakura smirked triumphantly and shouted, "Now!"

Water rained down upon the two tri-coloured haired teens and they were soaked to the skin. Up above them Malik, Marik and Peeves cackled with mirth at the shocked expressions on their faces.

Once he had recovered Yami looked up and glared at them. "You'll pay for this!" he shouted.

"Dream on Pharaoh!" Marik shouted back as he poured a bucket of slime onto Yami's face.

Yami wiped the stuff off his face and ran to the staircase. Marik, Malik and Peeves decided that was their cue to leave. Yugi just shook his head and went back to the common room to change.

Ryou turned to Bakura looking hurt. "You used me to prank Yami and Yugi? You predicted exactly what I would do and used me?"

Bakura suddenly felt guilty. "I'm sorry," he said, bowing his head in shame. "We only intended to get the Pharaoh. I convinced the others to not get you by doing it this way. We would've dumped the water either way. I didn't think you would be hurt. I thought you might be annoyed but not hurt. I'm sorry."

Bakura looked up and pulled Ryou into a hug. The boy was stiff at first but then conceded and hugged Bakura back. "You're an idiot," Ryou muttered into Bakura's shoulder.

"Yes but I'm your idiot," Bakura replied.

Ryou gave a forced laugh and then there was silence. "I was wondering what there was down in the dungeons but I didn't want to go into the dark on my own without someone big and strong to protect me," Ryou said quietly.

Bakura smiled. "I'll protect you Ryou," he said as they headed to the dungeons, Bakura's arm around Ryou's waist.

Ryou always did come up with good ways to break the ice after disputes.

* * *

Yugi arrived in the common room to find an extremely irritated Seto and an amused Jou. "Hi," he said as he made his way over.

Seto turned around. "Be quiet!" he snapped. He then went back to work.

Yugi sweat dropped and quickly edged his way over to his room to get changed. A few moments after he had disappeared Malik and Marik burst in after losing Peeves somewhere along the line. They were laughing even though they were out of breath.

Seto turned around again and shouted for them to shut up. They looked at each other and then quickly found places to hide from Yami. Seto was at braking point now. One more interruption and he was going to kill.

Yugi came out of his room just as Yami entered through the portrait hole. "Marik and Malik, when I find you you'll rue the day-" Yami was cut off when Seto jumped to his feet, eyes bulging out of their sockets, and threw his chair at Yami.

Malik and Marik laughed from their hiding places while Yugi and Jou went to check that Yami was alright. Seto swept the parts of his computer into his bag and then stormed into his own room, slamming the door closed.

"Yami! Yami are you alright?" Yugi asked as he bent down to examine his darker half.

Yami groaned as he sat up. "Did someone get the number of that bus?" he asked.

"Yeah," replied Jou. "B-A-S-T-A-R-D."

Yami looked at him blankly. Yugi quickly examined Yami to check the damage. "You're fine, just a bump on the head," Yugi said, relieved.

"Of course," Yami boasted. "I was Pharaoh once; it takes a lot more to injure me."

Marik snorted from his hiding place. Yami then remembered that he was supposed to be chasing him. He tried to jump up and run after the two now fleeing blondes but Yugi held him back. "Don't Yami – they're not worth it," he told the irate pharaoh.

Yami stopped struggling. He then noticed that Yugi was still hanging on to him. A light blush graced the proud ex-pharaoh's face. Yugi also noticed that he was holding on and quickly pulled away, his cheeks the same shade of dark pink.

"Err…do you have your deck with you Jou? We could have a duel if you want," Yugi said, looking down at his hands.

"Of course I have my deck!" Jou exclaimed. "But don't go easy on me just because I'm your friend," he said teasingly.

Yugi laughed. "I wouldn't dream of doing that." He then turned to Yami. "Would you like to watch?" he asked shyly.

"Yes," Yami replied, smiling. "I'll even give Jou some advice so that you're more evenly matched."

"What are you talking about? I can duel Yugi without your advice," Jou told Yami.

"You might be able to duel him but you'll also be able to loose more gracefully with me helping," Yami tried to explain, smirking slightly.

"Jeez thanks for the support. Nice to know how much faith you have in me," Jou said, mock sulkily.

Yugi laughed. "Don't worry Jou – Yami's only teasing. I'm sure some day you'll be able to beat me."

"Some day – just not today," Yami added.

Jou gave Yami a playful shove and they all laughed before gathering around the table to begin the duel.

* * *

Please Review! 


	6. Truth or Dare

Sorry it took awhile to update but I gave my excuses last chapter. My writer's block isn't as bad as before but i'm still having to force myself to write so the next chapter may also take awhile. Exams are over but now the terror of the results is hanging over my head. Sigh. At least it's only about four weeks until summer vacation. Hopefully then I'll be able to get more of this done quicker.

Warning: slight Yami bashing again. It's Truth or Dare with Bakura, Malik, Marik and Seto playing, what do you expect?

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Harry, Hermione and Ron had just settled at the Gryffindor table for lunch when a grinning Malik and Marik entered, followed by a pleased Yami and Yugi and a defeated Jou. They were all followed (at a distance) by a still irritated Seto.

"Were your first lessons any good this morning?" Yugi asked the trio when he was seated.

"We had to get _pus _out of plants in Herbology and then we were attacked by Blast-Ended Skrewts in Care of Magical Creatures!" Ron exclaimed.

"What's a Skrewt?" Jou asked.

"You don't want to know," Harry told them, shaking his head.

"So how was your morning?" asked Hermione.

Yami glared across the table at Malik and Marik who were grinning like idiots. "We met Peeves," Malik told them.

"Did he do something to you?" Harry asked, looking concerned.

"He told us the perfect place to put the bucket so that the water would land on Yami's head," Marik said. He then cackled and the students sitting nearest the psycho blond wisely edged away slowly.

"Oh," was Harry's intelligent answer.

"Hey," Ron said after looking around. "Where are the white haired twins?"

"You mean Ryou and Bakura?" Malik said. "I haven't seen them since the bucket incident."

Right on cue Bakura and Ryou walked into the Great Hall and sat down, looking slightly dishevelled. "We got lost in the dungeons," Ryou told them, smiling.

"What were you doing in the dungeons?" asked Harry.

"Exploring," Bakura replied.

"Why are you're clothes all messy and creased?" Hermione asked.

Bakura and Ryou exchanged glances before both saying, "No reason."

Lunch continued and nothing of any importance was said. Afterwards the golden trio headed off to their next lesson and the others were left to think of something else to do. They all decided to have a walk in the grounds. They even managed to convince Seto to come as well so that he didn't commit suicide when he couldn't get his computer to work.

It was a pleasant walk with minimum fighting taking place. But after ten minutes of walking Marik got bored and decided it would be much more fun to run than to walk. This led to a game of tag starting. It started out as a bit of fun but soon turned into all out war. It would've also become a Shadow Game if Bakura and Yami hadn't feared the scolding they'd get from their lights.

When everyone got bored of running around like a maniac they fell back onto the still slightly wet grass and stared out at the lake. It was quite peaceful with no-one else there to disturb them.

"How long is it till dinner?" Jou asked.

"At least another two hours," Ryou replied.

"What are we going to do until then?" Jou asked.

"We could always play a non-violent game with no high stakes and no life or death situations," Yugi suggested.

"But where's the fun in that?" asked Marik.

"It depends what game you're playing," Bakura said, a smirk evident on his face.

"What do you mean?" asked Malik.

"I mean we could always play a game where no strategy is involved, making it less easy for the pharaoh to win every time," Bakura answered.

"What did you have in mind?" asked Seto.

"Truth or Dare," Bakura said evilly.

"Are you sure that's a game?" asked Yami. "How do you decide who wins?"

Bakura rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly. "It's not about winning Pharaoh. It's about watching your closest friends or greatest enemies make absolute fools of themselves."

"In that case I'm game," Marik said.

Everyone else nodded in agreement except Yami and Seto. "You two don't want to play?" Yugi said sounding slightly disappointed.

"This 'game' is too juvenile for my expect skills," Seto said arrogantly.

"I agree with Seto. What's the point in playing if there's no way of winning?" said Yami.

Ryou sighed and leaned over to whisper in Yami's ear. "Please play Yami. Can't you see that Yugi's upset because you don't want to join in. I'm sure it would make him happy if you decided to play with us."

Yami looked over at Yugi and saw that he did look slightly down. He didn't want to risk his pride but he also didn't want to see Yugi sad because of him. What was more important – his pride or Yugi?

Yami sighed. "Fine, I'll play," he said grudgingly.

Yugi smiled at him and Yami saw that he had made the right choice. At least he'd also be able to get his revenge on Marik for dropping slime on his head.

That left only Seto not playing. "Seto," Bakura started, "isn't there anything deadly secret that you want to know about Yami? Or is there a particularly nasty dare you'd like to give him?"

"I'm sure you could come up with something much more creative than I could," Seto said dismissively.

"If you don't want to play you can't watch Yami be humiliated," Malik added in.

"Suddenly I feel that agreeing to this was a bad idea," Yami said, catching onto all the hints of humiliation and torture he was about to be put through.

"Fine," Seto said curtly, though inside he was sort of excited at the prospect of seeing what horror the blonde psychos and Bakura were going to put Yami through.

/Bakura, is this part of your plan to get the others together/ Ryou asked mentally.

/…Yes/ was the slow answer.

/If that wasn't the reason you started this then what was/

/To see the pharaoh cry of course/

Ryou just rolled his eyes and shook his head. "So who's going to begin?" he asked.

"I am!" shouted everyone except Yugi, Seto and Ryou.

"Let's do Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who goes first," Ryou said.

They all gathered in a circle and on the count of three they all showed their hand. Jou, Malik and Marik had chosen rock. Seto and Yami had chosen scissors. Ryou and Yugi had chosen paper. Bakura had chosen dynamite.

"That's cheating!" Yami shouted. "That's not something you can choose."

"It is where I come from," Ryou said, annoyed.

"Then what does it do?" asked Yami.

"Dynamite blows up rock, burns the paper but the fuse is cut by scissors."

"So who wins?" asked Malik.

Silence followed his question. "Since the game usually starts off tame why don't we let Yugi go first," Jou suggested.

Everyone shrugged in silent agreement. Yugi first started by picking his target. "Ryou, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever slept with a stuffed toy?"

Ryou fidgeted slightly. "Yes," he replied.

"What was it and what was it called?" asked Malik.

"It was a teddy bear called Cream," Ryou answered, his cheeks tinged pink.

"Why Cream?" asked Jou, confused.

"Because even back then I used to love Cream puffs."

Most people chuckled in a friendly way. Now it was Ryou's turn. "Malik, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Malik replied.

"Who here do you think is best boyfriend material?"

Malik frowned slightly and looked around the group. Straight away he could eliminate Yami, Yugi and Jou. They were friends and would never be anything else. Seto was too cold and uptight for his liking. Ryou was cool but he hung around with Bakura so much that they'd hardly ever see each other if they started dating. Malik had had a crush on Bakura at one point but that was over with now. That only left Marik which wasn't so bad really. Marik was brave, adventurous and fun loving even if he was a little dim. He was also kinda hot.

"Marik," Malik answered.

After the initial shock Marik smirked. He felt honoured that he'd been chosen above all the others. He also thought that Malik was good boyfriend material. Feisty and cunning – he could be a real hell raiser if he wanted to. But he was also a good friend and he always stood by Marik and trusted him.

Marik wondered (if they were in a relationship) if Malik would submit to him. Marik shook his head to make himself concentrate on the game and not on any of the strange sex fantasies that were starting to appear in his head.

"Seto, truth or dare?" Malik asked.

"Truth," Seto answered casually.

"What was your first kiss like?"

"I don't know. I've never kissed anyone before," Seto said emotionlessly.

There was an awkward silence. Seto looked over at Jou and asked, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's your most embarrassing moment?"

Jou blushed. "When I fell asleep in sex education and the teacher came over. Yugi prodded me awake and I shouted 'shut your face I'm not a wax virgin'."

Everyone started laughed at that except for Seto (who was trying to keep a straight face) Ryou and Yugi (who were polite enough to try and stifle their giggles).

Jou frowned and turned to Marik. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Jou thought about this. "I dare you to…kiss Yami."

Before anyone could react Marik moved forward and pulled Yami into a kiss. As quickly as it started it ended and Marik sat back down, his face twisted in disgust. Yami was spitting on the ground and furiously wiping his lips.

Marik then turned to Bakura. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Jou – with tongue."

Bakura scoffed and pulled Jou towards him, his tongue entering easily past the boy's lips. Within a few seconds Bakura was done and he sat back down, making a mental note to use mouthwash tonight. Jou looked appalled and was glaring at Marik who smiled innocently.

Bakura smirked as he turned towards Yami. "Truth or dare Pharaoh."

Yami _really_ didn't like the tone that the tomb robber was using. His first instinct was to go truth to avoid whatever Bakura had in store for him. But that could be a trap – maybe Bakura _wanted _him to choose truth.

"Quite stalling Pharaoh," Malik said impatiently. "Don't tell me you're too chicken to take up Bakura's dare."

Yami grit his teeth. "Dare," he ground out.

A_ very _wide grin spread across Bakura's face. "Pharaoh," he said slowly and wickedly, "I dare you to jump into the lake naked."

Yami paled instantly while Malik and Marik rolled around laughing.

/Bakura don't you think this is going a little too far/

/Nonsense Ryou, it's just a bit of fun/

/I think you should change your dare/

/And why's that little Ryou/

/Because if you don't you'll have nightmares about a naked Yami for months/

/Hmm, good point/ To Yami he said, "On second thoughts, jump into the lake _with_ your clothes on."

Yami was glad that Bakura had changed his mind but he was still a bit disconcerted about jumping into the lake. Who knew what creatures lived in there? But Yami acted like the brave Pharaoh he was and took a running jump into the lake.

When the snickers had died down Yami came back and sat down. He was soaked to the skin and the water had been icy cold. He shivered slightly as he vowed revenge and turned to the last person who had not been dared.

"Yugi, truth or dare?"

Yugi was unsure of which to choose. He knew Yami wouldn't do anything horrible to him if he chose dare and he probably wouldn't ask anything embarrassing if he chose truth. But which one should he choose?

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Ryou."

Both hikaris blushed as Yugi gave Ryou a small peck on the cheek. There was a chorus of 'Aww' at the sweetness of it. For those two no-one was going to complain about the lack of tongue action since they both looked adorable – like on those cards you get of a little five year old girl pecking the little boy's cheek.

Even Bakura wasn't too miffed by the fact that someone other than him had kissed his hikari, and Yami was obviously fine because he was the one who had given Yugi the dare in the first place.

Yugi coughed slightly. "Maybe we should head back inside. Yami really should change out of those wet clothes or he'll catch a cold."

Yami smiled at Yugi's obvious care and worry for him.

Everyone else agreed since everyone had been truth or dared and no-one had been spared. It wouldn't be too long until dinner anyway. Time really does fly when you're having fun or humiliating your friends.

* * *

Please Review! 


	7. Happy Birthday Ryou!

I know that Ryou's birthday is actually 2nd of September but I kinda forgot about it when I wrote the last few chapters because I was concentrating on trying to think up something for everyone to do to pass the time. So for the purpose of this fic his birthday will be the 3rd – the next day.

I'm also giving Bakura a separate birthday. I don't think it says anywhere when Ryou was given the Ring so I've made up my own date because I think Bakura would feel left out if he didn't get to have a birthday and the day Ryou got the Ring would be the best day to celebrate this birthday since the Egyptian calendar was really different to the modern day one.

After that slightly long note, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Ryou slowly awoke the next morning. He lay still for a few moments to gain his bearing before opening his eyes. He turned his head to see Bakura gazing at him. A small smile appeared on Ryou's face.

"Good morning," Ryou whispered.

"Happy Birthday," Bakura whispered back.

Ryou beamed a radiant smile. "You remembered."

"Of course." Bakura leaned forward and kissed Ryou's lips.

They stayed in that position – lips locked together – until something bumped into the door outside. They both turned and watched as someone tried to force the door open. Then a voice came from the other side. "Hey guys I can't get in!" Jou.

"Maybe it's locked." Yugi.

"Why would they put a lock on the door?" Jou again.

"The same reason I put a lock on the door – to keep stupid people out." Seto.

Ryou sighed. "Give us a few minutes to change and we'll come out!" he shouted.

Since there was no reply Ryou assumed that the others had gone. Bakura grumbled as he moved out of the nice warm bed. "Bastards; always ruining my fun."

Ryou giggled slightly when he heard this. He put his arms around Bakura's waist and smiled up at him. "Don't worry; they won't be ruining our fun tonight," Ryou said seductively.

Bakura smirked. "Why wait until tonight?" he asked before engaging Ryou in a deep kiss.

Ryou pulled back and answered, "Because Jou will try and break down the door again if we don't make an entrance in a few minutes."

Bakura nodded and half-heartedly got dressed. When they were both ready they opened the lock Bakura had expertly installed and went to see what their friends wanted. As soon as they stepped out the door they were met by a chorus of, "Happy Birthday Ryou!"

Ryou's grin intensified as he looked around at all the smiling faces of his friends (except for Seto who never smiles). Malik stepped forward and said, "Congratulations on being the first to reach the legal drinking age!" (18)

"What are you talking about? I was the first to reach the legal drinking age!" Bakura exclaimed. Then in a quieter voice he said, "Then again there wasn't really a legal drinking age 3000 years ago."

"By the way Bakura we were wondering if your birthday was on the same day as Ryou's," Yugi said.

Bakura shook his head. "Ryou and I decided that we'd celebrate my birthday on the day that he got the Ring. It's another two months until I'm…however old I am plus one."

"That's good because we haven't got you anything," Yami said brightly. Yugi gave him a side long glare. "What? He made me jump in the lake – I'm entitled to be mean," Yami defended.

"Enough of this mindless chatter," Seto said irritably before turning to Ryou. "Open your presents so we can go eat."

Everyone moved aside so that Ryou could see the small pile of presents that were placed on one of the sofas in the common room bit. Ryou rushed over, followed more slowly by everyone else. He read the labels and then tore off the paper, thanking the person he received the gift from.

From Yami and Yugi he got a new TRPG (tabletop role playing game). From Jou he got some wizard sweets he'd bought on the train. From Seto he got money since Seto wasn't exactly good at gift buying. From Malik and Marik he got 'sex for dummies' (Bakura had to stop himself laughing since Ryou didn't need anyone to tell him how to do it) and a few manga. Bakura's gift was a box of Creampuffs and a novel Ryou had wanted. After much hugging and thanking they all set off to the Great Hall.

The rest of the day was spent keeping Ryou away from the common room so that his party for that evening could be set up. Malik had managed to find some streamers and Bakura had asked Professor Dumbledore if the kitchen staff could make a cake. The headmaster had smiled and promised that he would have one made.

After dinner they all headed back up to the common room. As they reached the portrait hole Bakura crept behind Ryou and blindfolded him. Ryou turned his head to smile at him. "Don't want me to see the streamers and food for the surprise party I already know about until we get in there?" he asked teasingly.

"No, I don't want you to see the strippers we hired and run away," was Bakura's reply.

"And how exactly did you get them into a _school_?"

"We hid them in the cake. Now be quiet and climb through the hole."

Bakura helped Ryou to get through the portrait hole and then discreetly moved right behind him as he led the blindfolded boy to the middle of the common room. Everyone moved into Ryou's line of vision and shouted, "Surprise!" when the blindfold was removed.

Ryou put on a pretend look of shock and excitement. "This is amazing! Thank you everyone!"

/Did someone tell you we were throwing a party/ Bakura asked.

/No I just assumed you would. I would've been disappointed if there wasn't a party./ Ryou noticed the cake on the table and then thought/Don't tell me; the strippers are fairies./

/What do you mean/

/I mean they'd have to be tiny to fit inside that cake./

Bakura chuckled and they headed for the table where there was cake along with other unhealthy things like sweets and ice-cream. They then sat down on the sofas and armchairs before the fireplace to talk while Marik threw confetti over everyone.

When the sweets had gone (and Marik had run out of confetti) there was a need for some entertainment. "Let's play a game," said Yugi.

"What do you want to play?" asked Ryou.

"Truth or Dare," Malik said enthusiastically.

"No!" Yami cried. "I refuse to fall victim to your warped minds two days in a row."

Everyone turned to look at Bakura. "Why are you all staring at me?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"We were hoping you knew some other party games," said Yugi earnestly.

"That don't involve you dishing out the punishments," added Yami, who had learnt his lesson last time.

Bakura thought about it for a moment before snapping his fingers and gaining a cruel smirk on his features. "Seven minutes in heaven."

"Shouldn't there be girls present for that game?" Jou asked.

"If you've got a better idea let's hear it," Bakura said harshly.

"Doesn't that game involve a closet? Last time I checked there wasn't one in this room and I refuse to let anyone do anything in my room," said Seto.

"Isn't that a closet?" Ryou said pointing to a door that hadn't been there five minutes ago.

"How did that get there?" asked Seto in astonishment.

"Seto, we're in a _magic_ school. Does that answer your question?" said Malik calmly.

Seto muttered something like, "There's no such thing as magic," under his breath while Marik checked out the newly appeared door.

"As an official closet inspector I can safely say that this is definitely a closet." Everyone gave him very strange looks. "What? I have a certificate if you don't believe me."

"Don't ask," Malik said to everyone before turning to Marik and telling him to come and sit down.

"Does anyone have a bottle?" asked Bakura.

"There's one on the table," Ryou informed him.

Bakura nodded and retrieved the magically appeared bottle before returning to the circle of friends. "So, who wants the honour of going first?" he asked cheerfully.

"You suggested it so you should go first," said Yami reasonably.

Bakura sighed but knelt down and spun the bottle. It spun around quickly before slowing and finally pointing at…

"Yugi…This'll be interesting."

"Why?" asked Marik dumbly.

"Do you actually know how to play Seven minutes in heaven?" asked Jou.

Marik shook his head. Bakura rolled his eyes and decided to explain. "The idea of the game is to make out for seven minutes with whoever else is chosen. Of course no-one can actually see what you're doing so you could just stand there for seven minutes. And now that the rules have been explained to the clinically insane it's my turn. Come on Yugi."

Yugi stood up and followed Bakura, a look of nervousness on his bright red face. The door to the closet closed and everyone sat in silence, a beep from Ryou's watch signalling the start of round one.

Inside the closet the two occupants found that it was a very close fit. It was dark and they both had to spend a few moments letting their eyes adjust to just be able to make out the other's outline. "So Yugi, are we just going to stand here in awkward silence or are we going to give it a go?" asked Bakura, leaning back against the wall.

Yugi fiddled nervously with the hem of his shirt. "Err…well you see, Bakura, I err…I've never…I've never actually…been kissed before."

"Let me guess, you're saving your lips for that special someone right?" Yugi nodded shyly. "Don't nod or shake your head Yugi, I can't see you do it."

"Sorry. You're right, I was going to wait."

"How about – since it's only round one – we don't do anything? But know that if you get picked again it might just be with Marik and I don't think he'd be so lenient."

Yugi shivered as a disturbing image of him kissing Marik popped into his brain. "So what are we going to do for the next couple of minutes?"

Bakura's smirk was invisible within the darkness. "I'm going to corrupt you in mind instead of in body."

Meanwhile, Yami was starting to get agitated. The others had stopped straining to hear what was happening in the closet and had started a quiet conversation. Yami wasn't able to engage in small talk though. He was worried about what the vile fiend Bakura was doing to his innocent little hikari. Poor Yugi, trapped in a tight space with the heinous tomb robber. If he did anything to upset Yugi, Yami was going to sent him straight to the Shadow Realm.

Ryou's watch beeped and he shouted for Bakura to come out. Bakura exited the closet, a wide smirk on his face as he announced, "Little Yugi is innocent no more."

Yami jumped to his feet and pushed past Bakura to get to Yugi. He found the blushing boy and quickly demanded, "Yugi, did he hurt you? What happened?"

Yugi looked at him with wide eyes and said quietly, "I think I just learnt the meaning of every sex joke in existence."

Bakura cackled. "Don't worry Pharaoh I didn't touch him. I just taught him some very important terminology."

They all returned to their seats, Yami putting his arm around Yugi's shoulders in a comforting gesture. Yami was annoyed that Bakura had told his hikari such vulgar things but at least he hadn't touched him. Yami was thankful for that and wished that he would be chosen to go with Yugi if the hikari was chosen again. At least that way he'd make sure that no-one else tried to harm _his_ Yugi.

Yami blinked when he realized how possessive he sounded. Was it because he'd been hanging around the tomb robber for too long or was it because he had feelings for Yugi that went beyond a yami-hikari relationship? Yugi was very good looking and sweet and kind and…

Yami took a deep breath to calm himself down. He could think about this later. Right now he should be concentrating on the game.

Bakura had already spun the bottle and Jou had been chosen for round two. The bottle was now slowing for the second time and was about to land on…

"Malik, you're up."

When they were both inside they decided that they might as well go along with the game. It wasn't anything too passionate because every time they went back for another kiss they'd miss completely. When the seven minutes were up they both walked out rubbing sore noses.

The bottle was spun again and the participants for round three were Seto and Ryou. Both went into the closet and stood in silence for a few moments. "So…are we going to do anything or are we just going to stand here?" asked Ryou.

"Stand here," replied Seto stoically.

"In that case can you please move your thigh?"

Seto blushed and pushed himself back into the wall behind him. There was silence again before Ryou decided to try and strike up conversation. "So…how's your company doing?"

By the time seven minutes was up Ryou never wanted to hear another thing about business or shares ever again.

Next it was Marik and Yami's turn. Marik had to practically drag Yami to the closet while the poor pharaoh began to recite his will. When he was able to escape Yami was as white as a sheet and was muttering incoherently for a few minutes before he finally came back to reality. He then found out that his precious hikari had left for the closet with Seto. Yami was slightly relieved by this since even if Seto was willing to participate in the game properly the closet was too narrow for him to bend down and reach Yugi's lips.

When those two came out Yami was up again, this time with Jou. They decided to just stand there and talk about duel monsters for seven minutes before leaving the accursed closet.

Malik and Marik were up next. There was a general assumption that this time there would actually be some action so everyone decided to talk that extra bit louder to drown out the noises.

"Hello hikari," Marik said seductively. "Ready to play?"

"You bet!" Malik replied and leaned in closer.

A few minutes later, outside the closet, Bakura stood up and declared, "I'm bored of this game." He then went over to the closet, locked the door and sat back down.

Everyone (except possibly Seto) stared at him in horror. "Why the hell did you do that?" asked Jou. "Malik and Marik are still inside!"

"Exactly, I'm making the game more interesting," Bakura replied logically. "Don't worry, I'll let them out in a couple of hours," he said when he saw the look Ryou was giving him.

"Alone for hours in a closet with Marik." Yami shook his head. "I wouldn't wish that fate on anyone…Well, maybe Bakura but he made me jump in the lake."

"Give it a rest Yami. If you hadn't noticed - nobody cares," Seto said in the same 'I'm better than you so don't mess with me' tone that he always used.

There was some uneasiness in the group but once the conversation picked up again they all forgot about the two blonds who had yet to get the memo about the new twist in the game.

It was about fifteen minutes after they were supposed to have left the closet before either blond noticed that something was wrong.

"Marik, is it just me or does it seem like it's been more than seven minutes?" asked Malik.

"No, it doesn't seem like more than a minute since I entered paradise," Marik replied.

"Are you on drugs? Or did you sniff paint again?"

Marik sighed. "So much for trying to be romantic," he said under his breath. "No Malik, I was comparing kissing you to being in a place of bliss."

"Aww, that's sweet Marik," Malik said happily. "But sweet doesn't suit you. It's like Yami being modest – it just doesn't seem right. I prefer the crazy lunatic you."

"Is that the sort of quality you look for in a boyfriend?"

Malik stopped for a second, stunned. "Boyfriend?"

Marik shifted a bit nervously. "Why not? I mean I like you as a friend so why can't it be more than that? We're part of the same whole you know – we complete each other. You're the light and I'm the darkness. I have to admit that I'm not just physically attracted to you. I like your sense of humour and courage and cheek. You're also a damn good kisser. So why not give it a go? I'm not wanting a commitment (like hell am I going to commit) but if we both like each other why not try and go the extra mile, as they say?"

Malik tilted his head to the side in thought. Why shouldn't they give it a go? He liked Marik in a personal as well as physical way (well when someone looked almost exactly like him how could they not be drop-dead gorgeous?). And Marik was right – they were part of the same whole. They'd probably always be together or close for that reason so why not be a couple and make things a hell of a lot easier. And like Marik said, they weren't committing and proposing eternal love. Maybe later they could do that but for now they had some serious business to get down to.

"I'd love for us to be a couple," Malik said as he slid his arms around Marik's waist. "Because now we have a good excuse for going places while we're stuck in here."

Marik smirked. "I love the way you think."

"What else do you love?" Malik asked before he leaned in and had his lips captured by his wonderful new boyfriend.

Some time later, the people outside the closet decided that the two blonds had been forced to endure each other's company for long enough. Bakura was nominated to go release them so that (being the one who locked them) could rightly receive the punishment for holding them captive.

Bakura unlocked then opened the door before quickly slamming it shut. "I think we should end the game now," he said to the others.

"Why?" asked Yugi.

"Because after seeing just what happened in there I refuse to enter that closet," Bakura replied.

"It can't be that bad," said Jou.

"Come see for yourself and then maybe you'll change your mind," dared Bakura.

"Isn't that infringing on their right to privacy?" said Yugi, trying to discourage Jou from taking the bait.

"You're just making up an excuse not to see what's happening yourself," Bakura accused.

Yugi stayed quiet after that. Partly because Bakura was right and partly because he knew no-one was going to listen to him.

Jou got up and looked inside the closet before slamming the door shut. He then turned to Bakura, his face paler than usual, and said, "You're right; we should just leave them alone."

"I can't believe you two are so appalled by those two making out," Yami said contemptuously.

"If I remember correctly didn't you have a mental breakdown after spending seven minutes in there with Marik?" asked Seto with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up," hissed Yami.

"If the pharaoh's so brave why hasn't he had a look inside?" Bakura bated.

"I think I will look and show that you're both just overreacting," Yami said as he strode over to the closet.

"This is all going to end in tears," Ryou said quietly as he shook his head.

Yami reached the closet and opened the door. His eyes widened immediately and his face turned pale. "Oh Ra! My eyes!" he shouted before he fainted.

Yugi ran over to help Yami while Bakura shut the closet door without looking in. Ryou sighed and said to no-one in particular, "I knew it would end in tears, or in this case fainting."

After helping Yugi drag Yami into their room everyone retired to bed, leaving Malik and Marik to do what they liked in private.

Bakura was feeling quite proud of himself for getting Malik and Marik together (he hoped they were together and not just doing dirty things you shouldn't do) with his ingenious plan. One down and three to go!

"Did you have an enjoyable Birthday Ryou?" Bakura asked.

"Yes, thank you for everything," Ryou said as he hugged Bakura.

"Don't thank me yet," Bakura whispered into his lover's ear. "There's still one more present left for me to give."

Ryou gasped as he felt the zipper on his pants be pulled down. "I'd almost forgotten that I'd promised you we could do it tonight if you had the lock and sound barriers in operation."

"Oh they're operating, and waiting to be put to the test." Bakura pushed Ryou down onto the bed and crawled on top of him. "So how would you like to be pleasured tonight love?"

Ryou blushed and whispered something in Bakura's ear. Bakura smirked at the request. "You dirty little minx. I think I'm going to enjoy tonight."

* * *

Please Review! 


	8. The quest for Puzzleshipping

This chapter is dedicated to Emma/Vamp since she came up with some of the ideas and inspired me to write. Without her it would have taken me a hell of a lot longer to finish the chapter.

Hehhehehehehehehe I thought I'd put a note in as well, Ok all you people who are reading MY stories, thinking that Hannah wrote them, DON'T BOTHER, seriously they're not worth it. Just keep reading Hannah's stuff. Ok and that's all from me, and if you haven't guessed who I am, this is Vamp, beta and editor of this fic hehehehehehehehe. Vamp

Sorry about that, Vamp just stole the keyboard and started typing while I wasn't paying attention. Please ignore her and enjoy the new instalment of The Fivewizard Tournament!

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

It had been about a week since Ryou's birthday. Malik and Marik had easily adjusted to a new life of being lovers but the others had yet to adjust to finding them making out in random places.

Now that the two psycho blondes were together Ryou and Bakura were putting their heads together to think of a way to get Yami and Yugi together. It was difficult though because Bakura kept coming up with plans that were more centred around braking every bone in Yami's body instead of helping him hook up with Yugi. Since this was not the objective Ryou had scrapped all of Bakura's ideas.

"But Ryou if the pharaoh's injured then Yugi will want to take care of him and show his devotion by staying at Yami's bedside day and night," Bakura tried.

Ryou shook his head. "You can try and justify this all you want Bakura but my answer will still be no, we are not pushing Yami off the top of the astronomy tower or hurting him in any way."

"Dammit!"

It took another week for them to actually come up with an idea that might work. They decided that they would send a letter to Yugi and say that it was from Yami. The letter would confess the pharaoh's love for his hikari and hopefully Yugi would then confess his love and they could both live happily ever after.

Ryou was the one who wrote the letter and Bakura was left in charge of getting Yami out of the way so that he couldn't see Yugi reading the letter and get suspicious. To complete this part of the plan Bakura employed the services of Malik and Marik to help him aggravate Yami enough to make him chase them through the castle for however long was needed. Both blondes were (of course) more than happy to help.

It was two hours after lunch that the plan commenced. Yami hadn't seen Yugi since they had eaten together and was wondering where his hikari had gone. Upon entering his room he noticed a letter that had been left on his bed. Curiously, he opened the envelope and looked at the note inside.

Dear Pharaoh

We have reverted to our evil ways and have kidnapped Yugi. If you want to save him you'll have to follow the clues we have left around the school.

Happy hunting!

Bakura, Malik and Marik

PS. Start in the Entrance Hall.

Yami crumpled the note in his hand, the fires of passionate anger burning in his eyes. "Those fiends! How dare they kidnap Yugi? I will make them pay for this! They shall all suffer for eternity in the Shadow Realm!"

With that Yami took off to save his hikari from a fate worse than death.

**

* * *

**

"The library really _is _full of interesting books to read!" Yugi said quietly, but excitedly, to Ryou as they walked among the tall shelves.

"Indeed," Ryou said as they sat down at one of the large tables. "By the way Yugi, I found a letter addressed to you in the common room."

"Really?"

**

* * *

**

Yami bent over, trying to regain his breath, when he reached the Entrance Hall. He had taken the stairs two at a time (nearly braking his neck more than once) in his haste to find Yugi.

Yami looked around for the next clue and spotted a piece of paper pinned to the large oak front door. He pulled the paper away and read it.

Dear Pharaoh

Is Yugi up or is he down? Is he in the Astronomy tower or in the dungeons? Which is hot and which is cold?

Happy hunting

The Lords of Darkness

Yami rubbed his chin in thought. Usually when someone is hot it means they're close, and the Astronomy tower was most likely warmer than the dungeons so the next clue had to be in the tower!

Yami set off at once to find the precious clues.

**

* * *

**

"Who do you think it's from?" asked Yugi.

"Open it and find out," encouraged Ryou.

**

* * *

**

Yami leaned against the wall at the top of the Astronomy tower once again breathing hard. He looked at the white piece of paper on the door. 'Wrong choice Dumbass!' it read.

Yami growled and ran back down the stairs.

**

* * *

**

"Who's it from?" asked Ryou.

"Yami," replied Yugi.

"What could he want to say in a letter that he couldn't say in person?"

"We'll find out in a minute."

**

* * *

**

Yami had just about collapsed when he reached the door in the dungeon with a sticky note on it. 'Enter to find the next clue!' it proclaimed.

"Couldn't they…think of…anything…smart to…say?" Yami laughed in-between deep breaths.

He opened the door and stopped. The Blue Eyes White Dragon roared and Yami quickly slammed the door shut, his pulse beating rapidly and his back pressed against the door.

A note dropped from the ceiling and hovered in front of Yami's face. 'Shadow Magic rocks doesn't it? See you by the lake.'

Yami groaned and set off to hopefully complete his quest.

**

* * *

**

"What did Yami say?" asked Ryou.

Yugi grinned excitedly at his friend. "He said that he loved me but was too embarrassed to say it to my face."

"That's wonderful! I take it that you love him back?"

"Yes, I've had a crush on him for ages. Let's go find Yami, I need to tell him that I love him too."

"I think he's by the lake."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go find him!"

**

* * *

**

"It's about time you showed up," Marik said as Yami collapsed on the grass next to him.

"I've come…to save…Yugi," Yami managed to get out.

"He's not here – he's in the library with Ryou," Bakura said, not even looking at Yami.

"What?" Yami asked weakly.

"We never kidnapped him; we just said we did to make you run around all over the school like a maniac."

Yami groaned and stopped moving.

"Is he dead?" asked Malik.

"He better not be; I've worked too hard for him to die now," Bakura replied with annoyance.

"Yami! Yami!" Yugi cried as he neared the group, followed by Ryou.

Yugi knelt by Yami's side and asked if he was alright. Yami just groaned in response. Yugi giggled and hugged his darker half. He then whispered, "I love you too," in Yami's ear.

Yami jerked in surprise and turned to look Yugi square in the eyes. "What did you say?" he asked.

"I said I love you," Yugi replied.

Yami beamed in delight and quickly kissed Yugi's lips. Yugi blushed then leaned in for another kiss.

"Isn't that sweet?" Ryou said happily to no-one in particular.

"No," was the joint reply.

Ryou shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Let's leave them alone for awhile," he suggested before walking back towards the castle.

Bakura, Malik and Marik decided to follow Ryou since they didn't want to be left alone with the new kissing couple. They needed to close the Shadow Realm and retrieve the Blue Eyes White Dragon, anyway, before someone got hurt or Seto realized his card was missing because if he did someone was _definitely _going to get hurt and it wasn't going to be them.

**

* * *

**

Later that day Yami and Yugi returned to the common room and came face to face with a very pissed Seto. He glared down at the tri-coloured haired couple. "Bakura tells me that_ you_ stole my Blue Eyes Yami," Seto said icily.

Yami gulped and panicked under the CEO's furious gaze. He hadn't done anything to Seto's card but from the look on Seto's face he was going to listen to what Yami had say.

"Yami didn't steal your card," Yugi said nervously. "_I _was the one who borrowed it."

Yami stared at his hikari in shock. Was Yugi taking the blame for what he had been accused of doing?

Seto stared down emotionlessly at Yugi. "Well in that case…" Seto lifted up his hard metal briefcase and hit Yugi around the head with it. He then turned to Yami and hit him just as hard, maybe even harder.

"What was that for!" Yami shouted through the dizziness.

"You're probably the one who committed the crime but Yugi (because he's so sickeningly nice) took the rap for you, so I'm giving you your just desserts. If you didn't steal my Blue Eyes then it was because I hate you and could hit you." Seto then stalked off back to his room.

Yami crawled over to where Yugi was sprawled on the floor. "Are you alright Yugi?" he asked softly.

Yugi sat up slowly and said, "Yeah, the world just stopped spinning."

"Why did you do that Yugi? Seto wouldn't have hurt you if you had kept quiet. Why did you try to take all the blame?"

"Because I know you'd never do something like that and that Seto would be mad either way. I didn't want to just stand there while you got hurt. We're a couple now Yami and we do things together. If one of us has to feel pain then the other should be there beside them to help them through it. Don't you agree Yami?"

Yami smiled softly and pulled Yugi close to him. "I don't know how I ever lived without you Yugi," he said into his love's hair.

"Does it really matter now that we're together?"

"No…no it doesn't."

**

* * *

**

I hope you enjoyed the puzzleshipping goodness. Writing detailed pairings that aren't some form of Bakura x Ryou is difficult for me. And next chapter I have my hardest challenge yet – puppyshipping! I haven't read many fics with this pairing in them so we'll all just have to wait and see how it turns out won't we.

Again, I apologize for Vamp's random comments. Please Review!


	9. Happy Birthday Seto!

Warning: if you're reading this at school and the IT guys watch you like a hawk like they do at our school STOP READING NOW! I didn't let Emma beta this at school because the technicians can read every word you write and everything you read and I thought this was a little too M to be read when others can see it and get you in trouble.

Yeah, that's the warning. Now Read!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

September had turned into October and the date when the students from the other schools (30th) would arrive was fast approaching. Everyone was excited for the Tournament would soon start and the entertainment would begin. Plus, they got the afternoon lessons of the 30th off.

The gang from Domino, however, were not as excited as the others. They had other things to think about like their new boyfriends or (in Seto's case) making the damn computer work.

After their success of getting Yugi and Yami together, Bakura and Ryou were now trying to work out how they could get the last couple together. This was going to be their hardest challenge yet since Seto and Jou couldn't be together in the same room for ten minutes without arguing.

Ryou was hoping that they would see everyone else hooking up and start wondering if they were destined to be together. Bakura told him that even if they did it wouldn't be enough to get them together – they were both too thick headed to make the first move. They'd still have to execute their plan – as soon as they came up with one that is.

It was a little after midnight and Seto was still awake. He was sitting up in bed with the bedside lamp on, pieces of machinery strewn over his bedspread. He was really annoyed now. The damn laptop wasn't working at all and he had no idea how to fix it! He wasn't going to give up though. He was going to fix it even if it killed him; which it might do since it is a known fact that staying up all night is never good for your health.

Seto looked over at Jou as he gave a particularly loud snore and rolled over onto his side, facing Seto. Seto sneered at him. If the mutt wasn't so much less annoying when he was asleep Seto would have gone over and kicked him awake so that he could tell him how disgusting his snoring was. Making Jou feel bad was always a good way to relieve stress.

Seto continued staring at Jou for a while before he realized that he was doing it. He shook his head and yawned. He really needed his sleep. He was starting become delusional. For a moment he'd thought that Jou looked cute when he was sleeping. He really needed to stop working late if weird thoughts like that were going to be making frequent visits in his mind like they had for the past few weeks.

"Shut your face Seto."

Seto looked up from under his bed where he had just stored his disassembled laptop. Had Jou just said something? There was no-one else in the room so it had to have been him, unless Seto was starting to go crazy and was hearing voices.

"I'm not a dog so quite calling me one."

It was Jou and he was…talking in his sleep? This was new. He hadn't done this before – as far as Seto knew anyway. And the mutt was talking about him. Interesting.

"I'll bite you; I'll bite you good."

Just proving Seto's point that he was a dog – no decent human being would go around biting people. Unless they were vampires. Or Marik. Definitely in need of sleep.

"Get down on my knees? Give me one good reason I should."

Because you are in inferior to me in every way and should acknowledge it instead of constantly pretending that there is some way that you could defeat me in any kind of competition.

"You want me to suck you?"

Seto's eyes bulged out of their sockets. Did Jou just say what he thought he heard him say?

"Fine, but keep it down – you know what happened last time."

Seto thought he was going to faint. This was not happening. It was all a dream. He had fallen asleep while working and was now having an _extremely _bizarre dream. But, if this was his dream, why the hell was he dreaming about Jou dreaming about giving him a blow job!

Seto switched off the bedside lamp and huddled under the covers. He was going to wake up in the morning and laugh at his own stupid imagination which he didn't know he had until just now. But what _would _it be like to have Jou give him a blow job? Ahhhh! Stupid, stupid imagination! Need sleep urgently!

Seto pulled a bottle of sleeping pills from underneath his pillow and downed more than the recommended dosage. He then fell into a deep slumber and didn't wake until long after midday, by which time everyone thought he was dead.

It was a shock to all when Seto came out of his room looking haggard and as if he hadn't slept at all. "You alright Seto?" asked Jou, wondering what was wrong with his roommate.

Seto stared at Jou for a minute before storming off to the bathroom without uttering a word.

"Did you two fight or something?" Yugi asked from his seat beside Yami.

"Not that I know of," Jou replied, also wondering if he had missed something.

"Oh well," Yugi shrugged and the incident was wiped from their memories.

The incident, however, was not wiped from Seto's memory. His late night experience came flooding back to him as he took a shower to try and rid himself of the unclean images that kept popping up in his head.

When Seto decided that he was finally clean (over an hour and a half later) he crept back to his room to get dressed. As he was finishing off he happened to notice a small notebook protruding from under Jou's bed. Curiously, Seto picked it up and a random page fell open.

'_Seto came to school for once today,"_ it read. _'Bastard thinks he's better than everyone else just because he owns his own company and uses that as an excuse to get out of having to sit through snoozeography with Mr Kanokee. I told him this and challenged him to a duel. I lost. Dirty bastard didn't have to rub it in though.'_

Seto smirked as he read this. Good times, good times.

After reading a few more entries Seto had deduced that this was Jou's diary. It was totally unethical to read it, of course, but now that Seto had started how could he stop. And anyway, he was just teaching the silly puppy not to leave his valuables lying around.

Hold on a minute, puppy? Since when was Jou a puppy? Puppies were full of life and energy and annoyed you by running around and barking all the time and chewing furniture and…Yeah, Jou was a puppy. Except he didn't chew furniture. At least, Seto hoped he didn't.

It took a few hours but Seto did finish the diary from beginning to end. It had been difficult though, Jou's handwriting was appalling and there were basic spelling mistakes that even a six year old wouldn't make. But he managed to spell all the swear words and insults right, which was odd.

After viewing the world through Jou's eyes Seto was starting to come up with some very strange ideas about things. Like how they always fought. He never usually deemed anyone else worthy of being insulted by him, yet he always found time to make some derogatory remark about Jou.

Jou was similar – he fought with Honda over petty things but was more cool-headed when he came up against his enemies. Did that mean that Jou thought of Seto as one of his best buddies? Did Seto feel the same?

The dream Jou had had that night had not been recorded. Either Jou had forgotten it or he had not had time. It wouldn't have been because he was too embarrassed because Jou had written lots of embarrassing things in his diary. Hopefully he had forgotten it.

Seto had also discovered that he and Jou had a lot of things in common. They both hated school. They both thought Yugi was too innocent for his own good. They both wanted to kill whoever made them roomies. They both hated spinach. They both hated each other.

Seto continued thinking about Jou and his diary for awhile until he realized what he was doing. He put the diary back where he found it and tried to stop thinking about Jou. It didn't work though. The blond puppy kept reappearing in his mind, with his dopey smile and soft honey coloured eyes…

Seto took out his dismantled computer and started furiously trying to reassemble it. His task and level of concentration managed to drown out any and all thoughts of Jou but deep down Seto knew that he was seriously in denial. And he didn't care.

**

* * *

**

"I've done it!" came the victorious shout from inside Seto and Jou's room.

Those sitting in the common room looked up curiously as more of Seto's victorious shouting managed to penetrate the walls dividing them. "I wonder what he's done," Ryou said as he and Yugi paused in their game of Go Fish.

"Maybe he lost his virginity," Bakura said casually.

"To who?" asked Jou.

"A spoon!" Marik cried as he jumped to his feet, his index finger pointing upwards.

Everyone gave him funny looks. Malik, his cheeks tinged with a blush, pulled Marik back down to the floor and whisper, "Stop it – you're embarrassing me."

"Why?" asked Marik, clueless.

Malik gave him a scathing look. "You know why."

Suddenly, Seto walked out of his room in a dignified manner and said, "I have managed to work out how to get any and all technological devices to work in this god-forsaken castle," before turning around and walking right back into his room and closing the door.

"And here I thought he'd done something interesting."

**

* * *

**

It was a week later and Jou had just come into his room after staying up late playing games with the others. Seto had not wanted to play with them since he had needed to upload lots of software onto his new and improved laptop.

Jou had been disappointed that Seto hadn't wanted to join them. It had been fun when they had played games together before the stupid computer had been fixed. Jou blushed slightly when he realized he was being jealous of a piece of machinery.

When Jou entered his room the first thing he noticed was Seto. The brunette was lying on his back with his computer resting on his stomach, asleep. Jou smiled slightly at the sight. Seto looked peaceful like this. Not moody or like he had a stick up his ass. Just calm. And sweet.

Sweet! This was _Seto Kaiba_ he was thinking about. Sweet and Seto did _not _go together. But he did still look peaceful.

Jou smiled slightly and lifted the laptop off his roomies stomach. As he did so he knocked it enough to switch it out of sleep mode. Jou saw that a program was still running and thought he'd be nice and save the work Seto had done for him. As he tried to manipulate the touch mouse thing he noticed his name within the text on the screen. Curiosity overcame ethics and he read what Seto had been writing.

By the end of Jou's little nosey his eyes were wide and he was thoroughly confused. Seto had been rambling on about a lot of things in what appeared to be his computer diary. Jou's name had come up a lot in Seto's entry. One minute he had been saying something nice about Jou and then the next he was badmouthing him. If Jou hadn't known any better he would have thought that Seto had a crush on him. But that wasn't possible – Seto was a heartless bastard and would never like a mutt like him.

Just a second, why was he putting himself down? Seto was the one with the problem, not him.

But why did this seem so much like one of his sister's romance novels that he had picked up by accident when he was at his mother's and bored? It was like, he and Seto argued because deep down they loved each other and just couldn't admit it, or something like that.

Did he really like Seto that way? Jou didn't think he did. He stood watching Seto for awhile and the longer he stared the more alluring Seto seemed to become. Jou blushed and quickly got ready for bed. Thinking stuff like that before bed wasn't a good idea. He'd been told that he talked in his sleep and it would _not _be good if Seto woke up in the middle of the night and heard him saying how handsome he thought he was.

Jou climbed into bed and took one last look at Seto before closing his eyes and drifting off into dreamland.

**

* * *

**

Seto woke up to something jumping up and down on his bed. "Five more minutes Mokuba," he groaned sleepily.

"No way Seto – you're getting up now."

That voice. That wasn't Mokuba, that was… "What the hell are you doing!" Seto shouted as he sat up suddenly.

Jou fell off the bed and landed on his ass. "Happy Birthday to you too," he grumbled as he rubbed his butt.

"You stupid puppy! I ought to- What did you say?"

"I said Happy Birthday," Jou said as he stood up.

"How did you know it was my birthday?" Seto asked, obviously surprised by this turn of events.

"Mokuba sent you your present this morning and had already told Yugi that you turned eighteen on the 25th October," Jou explained.

"Oh," was all Seto could say to that.

"Hurry up and get dressed," Jou said impatiently as he tried to drag Seto out of bed. "The others are all waiting to give you your presents."

"Presents?"

"Yeah," Jou said, stopping his tugging on Seto's arm. "We did the same for Ryou so it's not fair to not give you a party as well since we don't have the excuse that we don't know your birthday."

Seto was astounded by all of this. Nobody except Mokuba had ever given him a gift on his birthday. Of course he had never told anyone when his birthday was, but that wasn't the point.

"I'll wait for you outside while you change," Jou (who was already dressed) said before exiting the room.

Outside the room everyone was waiting for Seto to come out so that they could 'surprise' him. Marik had had his confetti taken off him after the last mess he had made and Bakura had been unsuccessful at finding a small, unnoticeable bucket that he could use to throw water at Seto so that plan had been abandoned. Now all they were going to do was cheer when Seto walked out of his room.

When Seto walked out into the common room he saw that Jou had not been lying when he said that they were all celebrating his birthday. After the cheers and congratulations he was thrust into the seating area where he was forced to open his presents and was then dragged down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

The day flew by and Seto soon found that it was evening. He refused to admit it to anyone else but he had enjoyed the day so far. Now he only had to try and survive the evening and Bakura's evil party games.

Somehow (no-one knew how) Bakura and Marik had found a whole load of beer and were intending on using it as part of their party game. The only catch was – if it was your birthday you had to play.

"How come you didn't make Ryou play your childish game when it was _his _birthday?" Seto huffed.

"Because Ryou's innocent and you're not," was Malik's answer.

Ryou and Bakura shared sidelong glances at this and had to try hard to contain their grins.

So Seto, Bakura, Malik, Marik and Yami started their drinking game. Yugi and Ryou didn't want to play because they didn't like drinking excess amounts of alcohol and Jou didn't join in because drunk people reminded him too much of his father. They instead played cards in Yugi's room until it got late and they decided to go to bed.

Jou had been trying to get to sleep for awhile when the door opened and what sounded like a drunken Seto staggered into their shared room. He walked over to Jou's bed and collapsed next to him. Jou thought this was just because it was dark and Seto didn't know that this wasn't his bed until Seto cuddled close to him and whispered, "Is my puppy sleeping?"

Jou stayed still and quiet, not having the faintest idea of how to reply.

"Oh, puppy's sleeping. Puppy must be tired. I'm tired too, just like my puppy. I love my puppy – he's so friendly and playful and cute and…"

Seto continued to ramble on bur Jou had stopped listening. Had Seto just said that he loved him? Or was that the beer talking?

Jou started paying attention again when Seto squeezed him. "Naughty puppy. You should answer me. You're always naughty though. Barking and yapping at me – your master."

That proved it – it wasn't the alcohol. But if it wasn't the alcohol, that meant that…

"I still love you though. I'm going to stay with you forever and ever and I'll always love my little puppy Jou."

Seto went silent after that and when Jou heard soft breathing he knew that he had gone to sleep. Jou didn't dare move in case he woke Seto up so he stayed in that position, with Seto clinging tightly to him, and also drifted off into dreamland.

* * *

I hope you liked my attempt at puppyshipping. Please Review! 


	10. The morning after

I know quite a few people are looking forward to finding out who gets to participate in the Tournament. Well, all will be revealed next chapter when the other schools arrive and the champions are chosen.

Warning: Same as last time – DON'T READ THIS IN SCHOOL! This one is slightly worse, I think, but it's not that bad. _This is vamp, it's really not all that bad, if you were quiet I bet you could get away with reading it.

* * *

_

**Chapter 10**

Seto groaned as he slowly returned to consciousness. His head hurt and there was a nasty, lingering taste in the back of his throat. At least his pillow was nice and soft and warm. Wait a minute, warm?

Seto forced one of his eyes open and met a mass of blond hair. Soft snores told Seto that the one he was cuddling up to was his roommate, Jou.

Seto jerked up into a sitting position and stared in horror at the sleeping puppy. Jou protested at the loss of warmth at his back and rolled over. Seto watched in amazement as Jou (still asleep) inched towards him, seeking the warmth he had had before.

Hesitantly, Seto lay back down and wrapped his arms around Jou. The blond instantly stopped fidgeting and settled. Seto sighed in relief and let his head rest atop Jou's.

A thought came to Seto as he lay with Jou in arms. Why hadn't he just got up and left Jou to be cold? It wasn't like Jou wouldn't have been just as warm if he'd put an extra blanket over him, so why did he feel that he needed to lie down and keep Jou close to him?

It was because he was hung-over – of course – that he was feeling all weird and like there was a very loud party going on in his head but he wasn't invited. Seriously, the music in his brain was so loud that his head was throbbing from the stupid irregular beat.

Seto wasn't being nice because he liked Jou or anything; on the contrary, Seto loathed the stupidly adorable blond puppy. Stupidly adorable? Was that even possible? Did it matter? No, what mattered was that Seto hated Jou with all his heart. That was the real problem. Seto hated and loved Jou with all his heart.

An idea suddenly appeared in Seto's tired mind. He was going to tell Jou that he loved him. Yes, that would work! Jou hated Seto with a burning passion and that hate would grow ten-fold if he told him that he loved him. It was perfect! The ultimate way to hide in denial and not commit!

Jou stirred and yawned widely. He tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes but was obstructed by something. He opened his eyes and came face to face with a dark green shirt that seemed oddly familiar. It looked exactly like the one Seto was wearing the day before but what was it doing in front of Jou's face?

Now that Jou was slightly more awake, he noticed that there was something resting on top of his head. There was also something wrapped around his torso. Jou started to panic and tried to wriggle free of whoever was holding him prisoner. The wriggling knocked Seto out of his musings and he loosened his hold on Jou.

Jou moved out of the arms that held him and sat up, coming face to face with the one who had held him prisoner. His jaw dropped when he saw Seto staring right back at him. Neither wanted to be the first to speak so an uneasy silence continued to fill the air.

Seto cleared his throat and looked away awkwardly. "Err…I love you?"

Jou's eyes became the size of saucers and his jaw moved up and down but no words came out. Seto waited patiently for the angry outburst, the fist that would surly connect with his face. But instead of being hit in the face Seto was hit in the chest when Jou threw his arms around him and said, "I love you too Seto."

Seto's mind took a few seconds to process this information. "Jou was willing to say that back to him? He wasn't being viciously beaten for saying those three small words? This wasn't what he'd planned!

Seto was about to complain when Jou looked up with his puppy dog eyes and the words died in Seto's mouth. Then Jou did something _really _unexpected – he kissed Seto.

Seto was in shock and tensed up. But then he relaxed and kissed Jou back. When they broke away Seto whispered, "Good puppy."

Jou bristled and pulled back. "I'm not a dog!"

"Yes you are – you're my little puppy Jou and I'm your dominant master." Jou blushed. Seto quirked an eyebrow. "Why are you blushing?"

"Err, you do know how dodgy that sounded don't ya?"

"I've got a headache – I can't be bothered to be perverted like you."

Jou chuckled nervously. "Maybe we should get up and find you some aspirin then."

So, after they had gotten dressed (or changed in Seto's case since he had fallen asleep in the clothes he'd been wearing the day before) they headed out into the common room to see how everyone else was faring and if they wanted some of Seto's aspirin. They exited holding hands and were met by wide eyed stares as they approached the couches and chairs that littered the common room.

"Why are you two holding hands?" asked Yami.

"The same reason you and Yugi hold hands," Jou replied.

Yami frowned. "You mean you and Seto were brought together by destiny to save the world from an evil that wasn't destroyed originally in your time?"

"No," Seto almost growled, "the other reason."

"Oh, you're in love!" Yugi practically squealed.

Jou rubbed his head bashfully. "Yeah well, I guess it was about time we saw that we argue because we like each other."

"The puppy's right," Seto agreed. "But if you tell any of my rival companies I'll hunt you down and have you assassinated."

Everyone nodded quickly in agreement. Jou and Seto then sat down on one of the sofas, Jou leaning his head against Seto's shoulder. They both looked around happily at the three friends smiling back at them. Wait a minute, three?

"Where's Marik, Bakura and Malik?" asked Jou.

"Marik and Malik have yet to surface so I assume they're still sleeping and the same is most likely true for Bakura," Yugi informed him.

"I wonder what could have made them all so tired," Yami voiced his thought to the group.

Ryou blushed and grinned sheepishly as he remembered what had happened the night before…

**FLASHBACK**

Ryou was dragged out of his deep sleep by something wet running over his neck. He groaned and tried to swat it away but when he did he came into contact with something that was soft and light. He frowned and opened his eye slightly. His eyes were used to the darkness (since he'd been asleep only seconds ago) and could make out a human outline hovering over him. He groaned again when he recognised that outline.

"Bakura I'm trying to sleep; we can play tomorrow," Ryou whined.

"No, I'm fucking you senseless now," Bakura slurred.

Ryou groaned when he realized that Bakura was totally pissed and unlikely to listen to reason. Not that he really listened anyway, but at least when he was sober you could promise extra sex if he waited a few hours longer.

"Please go to sleep Bakura; I'm too tired," Ryou tried.

"No fucking way," was the reply as Bakura clumsily tried to remove Ryou's pyjama top.

Ryou sighed – Bakura wasn't going to change his mind. In the next room deep, pleasure filled moans could be heard. Ryou sighed again as he pushed Bakura's fumbling fingers away and removed his top. At least he wouldn't be the only one having sex with a drunken yami that night.

Ryou pushed Bakura off to the side and threw back the covers. He then crawled over so that he was straddling Bakura's waist. "You win – we'll have sex now – but we're going to do it the way I want understand?"

"Yes," Bakura replied, beckoning Ryou down to kiss him.

Ryou slid his tongue into Bakura's mouth, internally wincing at the strong taste of alcohol. If he was going to be forced into sex he was going to make sure he was in control so that Bakura's drunkenness wouldn't affect the experience. An uncharacteristic smirk crossed Ryou's lips as he planned exactly what he was going to do with his yami that night.

**END FLASHBACK**

Ryou blushed harder as his mind started to go into much more detail about what happened later than it should. He quickly stood up and fled to the bathroom, telling Jou over his shoulder that that was where he was going when asked.

When Ryou returned the conversation had turned to the Triwizard Tournament and the fact that the other two schools would be arriving in less than a week.

"Are you going to enter the Tournament Seto?" asked Yugi.

"No," Seto replied automatically.

"I think I will," Yami said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, me too!" Jou cried enthusiastically.

"Err, Jou…this is a _magic _tournament and you don't posses any magical ability," Ryou pointed out.

"What's your point?" Jou asked, glaring slightly at Ryou.

"I think he's trying to tell you that you won't be allowed to enter," Seto explained.

"How are they going to know that I've not got magic?" Jou said stubbornly.

"They'll shove a rod up your bum to get a magic reading," said Marik as he stumbled into the common room.

"Or send a ball of fire at you and see whether you get fried or counter it," Malik added, also stumbling in and collapsing next to Marik on one of the sofas.

"About time you got up," Yami commented bitterly.

"Shut up lightweight. Just because you backed out of the game early because you were chicken doesn't mean you can be all spiteful and shit to us," Marik grumbled.

"Do you know if Bakura's awake?" Ryou asked before an argument could be started.

"I heard swearing coming from your room so yeah, Bakura's awake," Malik replied.

"Thank you," Ryou said as he stood up and went to see if Bakura was alright.

"So are you two entering this tournament?" asked Seto lazily.

"Yeah, it sounds like fun," said Malik, his head resting on Marik's shoulder, wincing slightly from his headache. Seto chucked him some aspirin and he and Marik gratefully swallowed the wonder of modern medicine.

"I don't think I'm going to try and enter," Yugi told the others. "It sounds dangerous and I'm not as strong as the rest of you."

Yami put his arm around his little hikari. "It's alright Yugi; you're strong in other ways that aren't measured by how much weight you can lift or how many people you can send to the Shadow Realm."

"Oh, I think I'm going to puke," Marik drawled.

Yami glared at him. "Shut up," he hissed.

"No, seriously, I think I'm going to puke." Marik quickly dashed off to the bathroom and the sound of him emptying the contents of his stomach made them all wince.

"Hello all," Bakura said as he and Ryou arrived and flopped down on the available sofa.

"Are you two entering the Tournament?" asked Yugi.

"What? No hello or good morning or how are you doing? Is this tournament all you people can think about?" Bakura said in mock indignation.

"Bakura wants to enter but I'm not," Ryou informed Yugi.

"So that means it's either going to be Bakura, Marik, Malik or Yami who are going to represent us," Yugi concluded.

"You shouldn't have said it like that Yugi," Ryou said mournfully.

Yugi blinked in confusion. "Why not?"

"Because now they're going to turn this into another one of their stupid competitive games of glory."

Sure enough, Bakura and Yami were already glaring at each other, ready to try and humiliate the other once again. Ryou sighed at the predictability of the two ancient spirits.

Marik returned from the bathroom, grinning happily. "I'm hungry; let's go get breakfast."

Seto stared disbelievingly at the blond yami. "You throw up and then you want to have breakfast? Only pregnant women do that. Are you pregnant?"

Marik blinked and turned to Malik. "I told you we should have used contraception."

Malik glared at him. "No you didn't. You told me to do other stuff but you never mentioned condoms."

Everyone tried quickly to block out the conversation and then sneak away before their minds became corrupted by information about Marik and Malik's obviously active sex life.

"Why don't we all go out to the grounds and get some fresh air," suggested Ryou.

"That's a good idea, let's all go now," Yami said and dashed out of the portrait hole with Yugi following close behind.

Everyone else followed except for Malik and Marik who were still having a private discussion (i.e. one that freaked everybody out and made them keep it to themselves under penalty of death).

As Seto and Jou walked through the corridors a little behind the others, Seto leaned in and kissed Jou's cheek. "Thank you for being my late birthday present and ruining my plan."

Jou frowned. "What plan?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter – just thank you for ruining it."

Their hands moved to hold each other and they continued to walk in companionable silence down towards the lake.

* * *

Please Review! 


	11. The Goblet of Fire

This is for all the people telling me that I haven't put enough Tournament stuff in. A whole chapter practically dedicated to the Tournament and plot developing! And next chapter I will appease all those who think Harry and co. should make an appearance once in awhile. Then it'll be Bakura's birthday –_mad cackling-_ that ones going to be fun. But for now you must all content yourselves with finding out who is in the Tournament.

PS. Any queries as to why I didn't choose someone else will be answered next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The 30th of October soon arrived and everyone residing in Hogwarts was sent out onto the front steps to welcome the arriving schools. The group from Domino stood separate from the other students but they were under the same strict instructions to look neat and remain in the lines they had been put into.

Malik shivered and blew on his freezing fingers. "How much longer do we have to stand here? It's almost dark and I'm starving."

"You're not the only one," muttered Bakura bitterly.

"I'm sure it won't be much longer," Yugi said optimistically.

"It better not be or I'm suing these crackpots for every penny they have," Seto declared icily.

"And what would the charge be? They made you stand outside for five minutes? I'm sure that's really going to get you compensation," Yami said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" spat Seto.

"Make me," challenged Yami.

"When you two have stopped arguing you might notice that there's a giant house hurtling towards us," Ryou said calmly.

Everyone turned to where Ryou was pointing and saw that something that did indeed look like a house was flying towards them over the top of the Forbidden Forest. As it came closer the shape became more distinct and everyone standing on the steps could see that it was actually a massive carriage being pulled by equally massive horses.

The carriage landed not far away from where the students were standing and Marik laughed as a few first years dived out of the way to avoid being crushed. The door to the carriage opened and an extraordinary woman stepped out followed by her students.

"See Jou – that's what happens when you stuff your face every day," Malik whispered, making Jou gulp.

The giant woman (called Madam Maxime) and her students went up the stairs into Hogwarts while everyone else remained waiting for the last school's arrival.

"I wonder how these people will get here," said Jou thoughtfully.

"If you look towards the lake you'll see," Ryou once again pointed out.

A ship rose out of the lake and moved towards the shore. The crew of students disembarked and came towards the castle. The Hogwarts students seemed to be especially excited for some reason. The gang from Domino was also excited because this meant they could now go and eat.

Everyone headed to the Great Hall once the headmasters had said their greetings. The Domino students sat in their normal places on the Gryffindor table with Harry and friends. For some odd reason when they sat down this time Ron gave them a look of annoyance and then craned his neck to watch the entrance of the hall.

"What's his problem?" asked Bakura, pointing at Ron.

Hermione sighed irritably. "He's trying to get Krum to come sit at the table and obviously thinks you sitting here will put the Durmstrang students off."

"Which one's Krum?" asked Malik.

"The big burly one," said Harry.

"That's not awfully specific you know."

"He's got a curved nose and thick eyebrows."

Malik smiled. "Don't worry – Marik can convince him to sit with us."

Marik nodded and walked over to where the Durmstrang students were. They had started to head towards the Slytherin table when Marik intercepted them. He headed straight for the one with the thickest eyebrows and threw him over his shoulder. He then came back to the Gryffindor table and presented the poor guy to the others.

"Err Marik, that's not Krum," Harry said awkwardly. "Krum's the one at the front of the group."

"Roger," Marik said before running back and dumping the first guy in exchange for Krum.

As Marik headed back to the Gryffindor table there was a wail of horror from many of the female students and cries of outrage from the male students. Marik ignored all of this and calmly deposited Krum in front of Ron. He then turned around and grinned at all the other students, reminding some that this was the psycho from the train. Those who were smart let it go. Those who weren't converged around the group of Krumnappers.

Malfoy was among those who converged and had been telepathically elected to speak for the mass of grieving girls. "What do you freaks think you are doing! You can't just take someone like that! If Krum wants to sit at our significantly better table than your stupid one he has the right to do so."

"Bugger off Malfoy," Harry said venomously.

"Why should I Potter?" Malfoy spat.

"Because you're not welcome here."

"Do I look like I care?"

"Get lost before I make you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Before anyone knew what happened Marik suddenly grabbed Malfoy and kissed him. There was a stunned silence before a scream of delight was heard and the Krum fans were trampled by the Yaoi fans.

Marik pulled away and sat down as if nothing had happened. Malfoy, on the other hand, looked as if he was about to faint. "Y-you freak!" he cried before some of his followers dragged him away to receive medical treatment.

Marik was still grinning cheerfully until he saw Malik's face. His grin instantly disappeared when he saw the annoyance in Malik's eyes. "I thought _I _was your boyfriend," Malik said angrily.

"You are," Marik said quickly. "I just needed a way to get rid of him and that was the first thing that came to mind."

"You're so impulsive," Malik said, crossing his arms over his chest. "But I guess it was kind of funny and it did get rid of the mob."

"Does that mean you forgive me?" Marik asked eagerly.

"Yes…But no sex for a week."

Marik groaned and the Yaoi fangirls (who were still hanging around) screamed at the Yaoiness.

Thankfully Professor Dumbledore stood up and sent everyone back to their seats. The Krum and Yaoi fans trudged back to their tables and Krum was able to escape to his intended destination of the Slytherin table.

"Welcome one and all to Hogwarts! I hope your stay here will be comfortable and enjoyable! The Tournament begins at the end of the feast so until that moment, dig in!"

The food appeared on the dishes and everyone started to eat. There were more dishes than usual that definitely looked foreign. "Do you think this one is vegetarian?" Malik asked, jabbing his fork at one of the strange food substances.

Bakura sniffed the dish before spooning some onto his own plate.

"I guess that means it isn't," Malik said with a sigh.

"How do you know that?" asked Ron.

"Bakura likes meat. If it was vegetarian he wouldn't have touched it," explained Malik, continuing his search for herbivore friendly food.

"Oh," was Ron's smart answer.

When everyone had stuffed themselves with food Dumbledore stood up and had a large casket brought up to where the staff were dining. He was making a big speech about the Tournament and choosing the champions when he opened the lid of the casket and pulled out a jewel encrusted chalice.

"How much do you think that thing would be worth?" Bakura asked no-one in particular, his thief instincts setting in and telling him to calculate a plan to steal the golden goblet.

Ryou rolled his eyes and moved his hand onto Bakura's leg. Bakura was snapped out of his daze and met Ryou's eyes. They clearly said 'try it and you'll be sleeping on your own for a month'. Bakura's instincts decided that sex was more important than stealing a shiny gold cup that he'd never need.

"You have 24 hours to put your name in the Goblet of Fire if you wish to participate in The Tournament. Tomorrow I will announce who the Goblet has chosen to represent their school in the tournament of legend," Dumbledore said before sending everyone away to bed.

The gang headed back up to their rooms, deciding to put their names in the Goblet of Fire in the morning. They were all stuffed from the feast (even Malik had found something that didn't contain meat to eat) and they all felt tired after having such a good meal. They dropped off to sleep quickly, the excitement tomorrow would bring not hindering their passage into dreamland or sexland, one of the two.

**

* * *

**

Everyone was once again gathered in the Great Hall for the Halloween feast and the announcement of the school champions. The food was once again amazing and everyone ate as much as they could, especially the sweets. But there was an underlying excitement this time – everyone was anxious to find out who would be champion. Would it be one of the Ishtars? Or would it be Bakura or Yami?

Finally the golden plates cleared and Dumbledore got to his feet. "The Goblet is about to make it's decision. If your name comes out I would like you to come up and go into the room behind the staff table where you will be given your first instructions. Good luck everyone!"

Suddenly flames appeared within the Goblet and a moment later a piece of parchment jumped out of it. Dumbledore grabbed hold of it and said, "The champion for Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum."

There was a large round of applause as Krum stood up and walked up to the teacher's table before disappearing into the room behind it. The applause then died down as everyone waited for the next champion to be chosen.

The flames from the Goblet glowed red and a second piece of paper flew out of its mouth. Dumbledore caught it and read, "The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!"

The girl, Fleur, also got up and proudly walked towards the staff table. When she had vanished there was silence in the hall again.

"The champion for Domino will be…" Dumbledore smiled as he read the name. "Bakura."

"Yes!" Bakura cried as he jumped to his feet. He pointed his finger at Yami and shouted, "In your _face_ Pharaoh!" He cackled before walking away, smirking evilly at those who weren't clapping him.

Inside the chamber the walls were lined with paintings and there was a roaring fireplace. Bakura saw the others standing by the fire and came to join them. They all stood in silence, not really in the mood for conversation, awaiting the last champion.

After a moments wait, that last champion arrived. It was a boy Bakura did not recognise. Then again, apart from Harry, Ron and Hermione he didn't know anyone else at Hogwarts. The boy came and stood around the fire too and waited for the headmasters and mistress to arrive.

A minute later Harry unexpectedly turned up. "Hey, I thought there were only going to be four champions," said Bakura, frowning in puzzlement.

"Zair are only four champions idiot," the Beauxbatons girl said contemptuously. "'E must be 'ere to give us a message."

Bakura growled. No-one called the great King of Thieves an idiot and lived. Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on your perspective) Bakura was thwarted in getting his revenge when the judges and a few teachers stormed into the room, arguing fiercely.

"'E cannot be a champion," Madame Maxime said angrily. "Zere can only be one champion from 'Ogwarts!"

Bakura quickly picked up the reason everyone was arguing from that one sentence. "Wow Harry. I'd always pegged you as a goody two shoes put you proved me wrong. Nice one!"

Everyone stopped arguing for a moment to give him a funny look before continuing to protest against Harry being a champion. It continued in this manner for quite some time, the students being forgotten while the adults argued.

After much disagreement, scandal and predictions of Harry's death, the verdict was that Harry would be the fifth champion, even though there were supposed to only be three champions from three schools. But anyway, once Mr Crouch had lain down the law, he then went on to explain what they would all be doing for the first task.

Well, actually he didn't, he just said that it was a test of courage that would happen on the 24th November. They were not allowed to ask teachers for help and were only allowed to take their wands with them into the task. Bakura was allowed to take whatever item he needed to control his magic since he didn't actually have a wand.

When all of that was finished the champions were allowed to return to their sleeping quarters. As soon as Bakura had opened the portrait hole he was met by a round of applause. "Congratulations Bakura!" everyone shouted as he strode in, grinning from ear to ear.

"Nice work Bakura! You should have see Yami's face when you left! Priceless!" cried Marik, handing his fellow darkness a can of beer he had found somewhere.

"Where is the almighty pharaoh anyway?" asked Bakura as he took a swig of his drink.

He could see Marik because the guy was still right in his face. He could also see Malik, Ryou and Jou partying not that far away. Seto was sitting in one of the chairs, thinking his mere presence at Bakura's victory party was a huge honour for the thief. Yami and Yugi were nowhere in sight.

"The pharaoh went to bed sulking and Yugi went with him because he didn't want him to feel lonely," Malik said, rolling his eyes.

"I see you two don't have any hard feelings about me being a champion instead of you," Bakura observed,

"Water under the bridge," said Malik cheerfully. "Now who wants these cheesy things?"

"I do! I do!" shouted Jou.

"Alright; then fetch," Malik said as he threw the bag over into a corner.

Jou stayed where he was and crossed his arms over his chest. "I might not be the brightest guy in the world but that doesn't mean you can treat me like a dog."

"That's right," said Seto. "I'm the only one allowed to treat him like a dog."

"Like hell you are!" shouted Jou.

"Bad puppy! Down boy!" Seto said, smirking evilly.

Jou growled at the brunette and jumped on him, trying to punch him in the face. In the end though Jou did not succeed and ended up making out with Seto.

The party carried on until everyone got too tired to continue and headed off to bed. Ryou gave Bakura a big kiss as they lay down together, both a bit tipsy from drinking. "I'm proud of you Bakura," Ryou whispered as he snuggled up to his lover and let his eyes slide shut.

"Yeah, I'm proud of me too," was the reply.

Ryou giggled. "Goodnight Bakura."

"Goodnight angel."

They then both drifted off to sleep, neither knowing the peril that the first task would bring.

**

* * *

**

Please Review! Hannah is a lovely person and all you people reading and not reviewing should be ashamed. Hannah, I will know if you delete this when you post the chapter so don't or I will come round and burn down your tree. And nick off with your marbles!HEHEHE!


	12. weighing of the wands

Party time! 100 reviews! Thank you so much to everyone who has supported me and reviewed this story. Your comments are appreciated and have helped greatly in motivating me to keep on writing. Cake and balloons for all!

To mark my centenary I'm going to _try_ and write a lemon. It should be in the chapter after next since next is Bakura's birthday. I hope you all appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

It was a few days after the champions had been named. The gang from Domino didn't know why but the atmosphere around Hogwarts had suddenly changed. There was a lot more negativity than before and it all seemed to be directed at Harry. For example, when they had all sat down for dinner Ron had not once talked or even so much as looked at Harry. Plus, the poor boy had been receiving some rather nasty glares from the people who had passed while they had been eating.

Later, Harry had explained the reasons behind this odd behaviour. The whole student population (except Gryffindor) were mad at him for putting his name in the Goblet of Fire, even though he claimed that he had not done it. Ron was mad at him because, according to Hermione, he was jealous about all the new attention Harry was getting. Once that was explained no-one cared anymore. Well, except for Yugi.

"We should at least help Harry and Ron become friends again," he tried to persuade the others.

"Yugi, we hardly know anything about them so how exactly are we going to help them?" queried Jou.

"We could…lock them in a broom cupboard so they have to talk to each other!"

"Are you trying to get them to be friends again or turn them into a couple?" asked Bakura, raising an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" asked Yami.

"Don't you remember Seven Minutes in Heaven?" Bakura said with a smirk.

Yami shivered at the horrible memory. "Let's not lock them in any cupboards, wardrobes or closets of any kind."

"Well what else are we going to do?" demanded Yugi.

"Nothing," said Ryou simply.

Yugi gave him a disappointed look. "You're against me too Ryou? You're not going to help patch up their friendship? You're willing to live with the guilt of knowing you could have helped them when they no longer want to even look at each other?"

"Yugi," Ryou said patiently, the shorter boy's guilt tactic not affecting him in the least, "if they are real best friends they'll be able to work it out on their own. Hermione's told me about the great adventures they've been on together. If they can stand by each other when one is accused of being a killer then I'm sure they can work this little spat out."

Yugi sighed in defeat. "Fine," he said as he leaned back into the sofa, pouting cutely.

Yami smiled and put his arm around the boy. "Don't worry Yugi. It'll all blow over by the end of the month."

Yugi sighed. "I hope so."

**

* * *

**

It was a few days later and Bakura had been told to report to a room where the other champions were meeting to 'have their wands weighed,' whatever that meant. He was only a few corridors from the place when he ran into Harry who was fuming.

Bakura whistled. "What's got you so riled up?" he asked.

"I hate the Slytherins," Harry spat as he continued to stamp his way down the corridor.

"I'd gathered that," Bakura said calmly. "But what have they done this time to make _you _turn into the murderous youth I see before me?"

"First they're extra evil to me, then they make these stupid badges that insult me, then their head – Snape – insults Hermione and is completely unfair towards me and Ron, who still won't talk to me!"

"No wonder you're pissed off."

They walked in silence for about a minute before an idea came to Harry. "You and your friends like to kill people don't you?"

"Well me and the Ishtars don't mind getting our hands a bit bloody but the others aren't exactly happy about us going around killing people."

"Would you kill Snape for me? And maybe give Malfoy another scare to keep him far away from me?"

Bakura sucked in his breath. "I could – but it'll cost you. If it was some outsider I wouldn't mind but since he's in school the others would probably find out that I did it eventually so you'll have to offer me something really valuable if you want the job doing. I am not having Ryou refuse sex for nothing."

Bakura stopped and bit his lip when he replayed that last sentence in his head. Harry also stopped and stared at him. "Did you just say what I thought you said?"

"I don't know, what do you think I just said?"

"That you and Ryou are having sex together."

"That's more or less what I just said. Damn, why couldn't you be some old codger that can't hear a rocket launch when you're standing right next to it?"

"But isn't Ryou like your brother or something?"

Bakura laughed at that. "He's not my brother. I may be sadistic and psychopathic but I'm not overly keen on incest."

"Do the others know about this?"

"No, and I'd be grateful if you didn't tell them. By grateful I mean I won't cut out your tongue and feed it to the dogs to stop you telling."

"I doubt such a topic will come up in conversation," Harry reassured, hoping to keep his tongue and not doubting that Bakura really _would _cut it out.

"I'm glad we understand each other," Bakura said before taking a few paces forward and entering the door on his left.

Inside said room were the other champions and a few adults. Bakura went over to stand by the wall, observing the rest of the room's occupants. He noticed that when Harry came in he was attacked (not literally) by the strange sport judge (Bagman) and this other insect like woman that reminded him of Weevil. As soon as said woman got her claws (they really were almost like claws) on Harry she dragged him away into a small broom cupboard.

Bakura turned his head to the side to speak to the other Hogwarts champion and the girl he was talking to. "I didn't know Harry liked older women," he said casually.

They both gave him odd looks. "What are you talking about?" asked the boy.

Bakura motioned towards the cupboard. "Harry just went in there with this creepy woman." He smirked evilly. "I wonder what they could be doing together alone in that small, tight, dark space."

The boy blushed but the girl looked at him blankly. "What are you zalking about?" the girl asked.

"Trust me Fleur, you don't want to know," the boy told her.

Just then professor Dumbledore walked in along with the other judges. He counted the champions and frowned when he noticed one was missing. Bakura kindly jerked his head towards the door to indicate where Harry was. The headmaster smiled gratefully and went to look in the cupboard.

Harry came out of the cupboard looking frustrated and went to stand next to Bakura. The yami smirked and asked, "Was she not that good?"

Harry frowned in puzzlement. Then he turned, saw Bakura's evil grin and realized what he was talking about. "Do you have to turn everything into an innuendo?" he asked tiredly.

"Of course," Bakura replied, still grinning.

They both turned to look as Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat. "The Weighing of the Wands is about to begin. Could I ask for silence while Mr Ollivander inspects each champion's wand?"

One by one each of the champions handed their wands to Ollivander who checked that each wand was in sufficient working order. The first four champions all had their wands approved but when it was Bakura's turn they reached a problem. Bakura didn't have a wand. He told them that his tool for using magic was the Millennium Ring but they could not check that it was working correctly because no-one apart from Bakura had seen anything like it before.

"Why was zis boy invited to the Tournament in zee first place?" asked Madame Maxime. "'E is not a proper wizard. 'E does not 'ave a wand."

"Because my dear," Dumbledore answered kindly, "Mr Bakura and his friends' magic was only recently discovered and it was decided that they should be introduced to the wizarding world since they also have magic and could teach us all much about how it can be used."

"You zink 'e is capable of completing all zee challenges?" Madame Maxime asked before turning to Bakura. "And 'ow are you going to complete zee first zask?"

"I haven't really thought about it," Bakura said, shrugging his shoulders. "I'd like to have my birthday before I start thinking about that."

"And how old are you going to be Mr Bakura?" asked Dumbledore, a hidden twinkle shinning in his eyes.

"Well, depends on how and when you're counting from. If you're going to start with how old I was when I was alive then that's about nineteen years. Then I spent a few thousand years in the Ring. Then it was about two years ago that Ryou released me. If you add all that up I'll be something like 5021 this year."

Madame Maxime laughed uncertainly. "Very funny, now zell us 'ow old you really are."

"I just told you," Bakura said with a slight growl. "I'm 5021."

There was silence as everyone gave someone else an uneasy look. Dumbledore smiled and clapped his hands together. "Well now that that's sorted why don't we have the photos taken?"

A little man with a camera hurried forward and started positioning people around a table covered by velvet. First the photos of the champions and judges were taken, then the champions together and then individual photographs. The camera man had kept putting Fleur at the front for the group pictures but the bug woman had wanted Harry and Bakura to be the focus.

When the camera ran out of film they were told to head to the Great Hall since it would soon be time for lunch. Bakura and Harry gladly made their way out of the classroom, hoping to escape before the bug woman captured them and forced them to give her an interview or worse.

They reached the Great Hall and found that the usual gang were already there. Only, there seemed to be a few people missing. "Where's Ron and Hermione?" asked Yugi as they sat down at the table.

"You know Ron refuses to sit with me now and Hermione is probably still in the hospital wing," Harry said bitterly.

"The hospital wing? Why would she be there?" asked Jou, concerned.

"Malfoy and I got into a fight and his spell hit her and made her front teeth grow. They were past her chin the last time I saw her."

"Poor Hermione," said Ryou sadly.

"And then that bastard Snape said that he couldn't see any difference!" Harry fumed.

"So that's why you asked me to kill Snape!" Bakura said, realization dawning upon him. There was silence as Bakura replayed that in his mind. "I really shouldn't have said that," he said in a lower voice, his head quickly going down as he continued eating his meal.

Ryou coughed to clear his throat. "So...did anyone do anything interesting today?"

"I (with my great and superior intellect) have worked out how to make the Duel Disk work here at Hogwarts," Seto said proudly.

"Harry got attacked by a bug woman and dragged into a closet," said Bakura, smirking from under his bangs.

"Malik and I had sex," declared Marik.

Malik whacked Marik over the head. "Idiot! You're not supposed to tell the whole world about our private lives!"

Marik looked confused. "But they're not the whole world; they're our friends and they know that we go at it like rabbits."

"That doesn't mean you have to go on and on about it!"

"Wait a minute," Jou interrupted. "I thought you told Marik that he wouldn't be getting any for a week after he smooched that blond prick?"

Malik turned and glared at Marik. "You're right; I did," he said dangerously.

Marik laughed nervously before jumping to his feet and fleeing from the Great Hall, Malik right behind him.

"Well that was interesting," Bakura said conversationally.

"I'm surprised none of us need therapy after hanging around with those two," Yami said, staring wearily in the direction the Ishtars had left in.

"But we _do _need therapy Pharaoh, we're just too cheap to pay for it," Bakura said brightly.

Ryou sighed and turned to Harry. "I'm sorry you had to see all of that madness."

"It's alright," said Harry. "I'm used to odd things happening. At least this is odd and not life threatening like the things that usually get thrown my way."

"Just don't get any of them mad or you will have your life threatened," Yugi said brightly.

"Thanks…I'll remember that," Harry said before quickly getting up and leaving the table of psychos.

"Shall we take our leave too?" asked Seto. "We've all finished eating and this place is starting to bore me."

"Am I boring you too?" asked Jou, giving Seto the puppy dog eyes.

"Yes," said Seto, unfazed by the eyes. He leaned forward and pecked Jou's cheek before whispering, "But when we get upstairs you won't be boring at all."

Jou laughed nervously but grinned none the less. He took Seto's hand and waved goodbye to the others before heading off for some alone time with his boyfriend.

Yami also took hold of his boyfriend's hand and headed up to the Common Room, leaving Ryou and Bakura to decide what they were going to do until dinner.

"Do you want to go to the library and have a look to try and guess what you'll be up against in the Tournament?" asked Ryou.

Bakura shrugged. "I'm not bothered but we can if you want to."

"Are you not going to prepare at all for the First Task?" Ryou asked as they ascended the stairs.

"Not really," Bakura replied. "I've no idea what I'm up against so I don't think you're supposed to prepare."

"But you haven't got a wand like the others – how are you going to do the magic required for the task if-"

"Ryou calm down! You're making it into a bigger deal than it needs to be. Trust me, when the time comes I'll overcome whatever it is that I'm put up against." Bakura stopped and turned Ryou so that they could look each other right in the eye. "Trust me," Bakura whispered.

"I trust you," Ryou whispered before he leaned in and kissed his lover.

They pulled apart and Bakura smiled as he stroked Ryou's pretty face. "Good boy. Now, since we no longer need to visit the library, let's go find us a nice deserted classroom where we can…talk."

Ryou giggled. "It's never your head that does the thinking is it."

Bakura chuckled and leaned in close. "I think it is," he whispered as he rubbed their crotches together.

"You're so dirty," Ryou said before giving up his resistance and placing kisses along Bakura's neck.

Bakura moaned in pleasure. "We're really going to need an empty classroom now."

**

* * *

**

Sorry to those who wanted someone else to be in the tournament but I had Bakura in mind as being the chosen one from the beginning and had already got some little scenes of him in the tasks in my head so there was no way I'd change it.

I could have chosen Ryou but I don't think that any of the hikaris (except maybe Malik) are really that good at harnessing the power of their Millennium Items. Plus I don't know if he'd have the physical capability to go all the way.

Yami would probably be the Goblet's second choice since he always wins and is really smart and all. Unfortunately I'm not really good at writing his character and tend to be really mean to him by having the others pull pranks on him and stuff. I think my subconscious has a thing against him for always defeating Bakura. Then there's the physical thing again. As pharaoh all Yami did was sit on his throne and give orders while Bakura (as the King of Thieves) had to dodge traps and carry heavy loads.

Oh, and there was only ever going to be one person from Domino competing because it would have to be called the SIXwizard Tournament otherwise.

Now please review, review, review!


	13. Happy Birthday Bakura!

I hate this chapter. I don't know why but I do. I think it's because it doesn't flow right in my mind. I had writers block while writing so that's probably the reason. Maybe you'll all find this funnier than I did. Oh well – enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 13**

"I was meaning to ask you guys, where are you getting all the alcohol from?" Jou asked Marik and Malik as they moved a crate of beer out of their hiding place and into the common room.

Marik snorted. "Like we're going to share our smuggling secrets with you."

Today was Bakura's birthday and everyone was helping to set things up while Ryou distracted Bakura. It was dark outside and the party was going to take place as soon as the two came back. From the amount of alcohol the Ishtars were supplying it looked like it was going to be a _very _lively evening.

The party that evening was all that had been planned to celebrate Bakura's birthday (everyone was still unsure if it actually _was _Bakura's birthday since they didn't know what was so special about the 10th November and all they to go on was Ryou's word). It wasn't that nobody cared or anything it was just that everyone knew Bakura well enough that they knew he wouldn't loose face by being all happy and thankful for his presents. That was why they had let Ryou take them to find an appropriate moment to give them to him.

The portrait hole swung open and everyone shouted, "Happy Birthday!" as Bakura and Ryou stepped in. Well, everyone except Marik who shouted, "Merry Christmas!" just to be different.

Bakura smirked as he walked over to the table where everyone was gathered. "I thought there'd be streamers and cake," he said coolly.

"Why would we provide a cake so that you can just smash Yami's head into it before any of us have had any?" Seto asked, quickly noticing the look that came onto a few faces that clearly said 'Let's do that next time there's cake'.

"We thought you'd prefer to simply play some sort of game," Yugi replied earnestly.

"And get pissed," added Malik.

Bakura smirked. "What did you have in mind?"

Malik shrugged. "We supply the alcohol you supply the ideas."

"Fair enough." Bakura took a seat beside Ryou as he thought of something. "Shots," he decided eventually.

Malik jumped up and got the required glasses and alcohol while Yami said, "Explain the rules before we begin."

"We take it in turns to say something we've never done and all those who've done it have to take a drink from the shot glass. Or you could do the opposite and say something you've done and everyone who hasn't done it has to take a shot. It's a way of getting drunk and finding out stuff in half the time normally taken!" Bakura explained.

When the glasses were set out and everyone was seated Bakura said, "I'll start and we'll go clockwise agreed?"

Everyone nodded in agreement and Bakura began. "I've never given anyone a blow job."

Ryou, Yami, Yugi and Jou drank to that.

Malik's eyes widened when he saw Ryou drinking. "Wow Ryou you're not as innocent as I thought. Who'd you suck?"

Ryou blushed. "Bakura was bugging me and it was the only way I could shut him up." He decided it best not to mention that afterwards they had gone and fucked each other senseless.

"What about you two?" Seto asked Malik and Marik. "With all your sexual activeness I would have thought that you would have given each other a blow job."

"We skip the suck and go straight to the fuck," Marik said with a huge grin on his face.

Seto rolled his eyes as everyone waited for Malik. "I've tried to take over the world."

Bakura, Marik and Seto drank along with Malik.

"When did you try world domination?" Yami asked Seto.

"I own a multibillion dollar company – I'm always trying to take over the world…or at least the world's gaming industry," Seto replied carelessly.

Now it was Marik's turn. "I've never done something stupid." A lot of disbelieving looks were sent his way. Marik huffed and said, "Fine, I've never cried."

"Never in your life?" asked Yugi, shocked.

"Technically I've only been alive since Malik was seven and up until about a year ago I was a psycho bent on world domination," Marik explained.

"And now he's a psycho _not _bent on world domination," Bakura said mock cheerfully.

"Shut up and get drinking," Marik growled.

Malik, Ryou, Yugi, Jou, Yami and Seto quickly drank up.

"Seto's human? Quick someone, call the papers!" cried Jou.

"Shut up Puppy," Seto growled. Jou stuck his tongue out at Seto and was promptly whacked in the back of the head. Jou rubbed his head, grumbling about boyfriends who couldn't take a joke.

"So Pharaoh, what did you cry about?" Bakura asked with an evil smirk.

"Yugi forced me into watching Titanic," Yami grumbled. "Sad endings should be banned."

"What made you cry Malik?" Ryou asked.

"I was bitten by a snake," Malik replied calmly. "What about you Jou?"

"When my sister left with my mom."

"Bakura you've been alive longer than any of us, surely you must have cried some time," said Yugi, confused.

"I thought Marik just meant in this life time," Bakura said calmly.

"I meant any time," Marik cleared up.

"In that case." Bakura drank his shot and before anyone could ask said, "When my parents were slaughtered by a certain pharaoh and his army."

There was an uneasy silence in the air that was only broken when Seto said, "I've never had sex in the shower."

Malik, Marik, Bakura and a bright red Ryou drank.

"Ryou! How did that happen? I never thought you had a boyfriend…or girlfriend," Malik said in utter shock.

"Well you see," Ryou said nervously. "I was taking a shower and then Bakura," he stopped to give the yami an evil glare, "suddenly came in and…you know. Afterwards he claimed he was sleepwalking."

"I have no recollection of that incident," Bakura said in monotone.

"Most would consider that rape," Yami said with his own glare at Bakura.

"Not if he actually was sleep walking. Or sleep…something else," Seto chipped in.

Jou decided it best to move things along. "I've never watched the My Little Pony movie."

Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Marik and Seto drank.

"Mokuba made me watch it with him," Seto growled before anyone could say anything.

"What's your excuse?" Bakura asked the rest of the people who had taken a shot.

"I'm crazy," said Marik.

"Yugi and I are cute enough to get away with it," Ryou said on his friend's behalf. Everyone nodded in agreement at this.

"Yugi made me watch it with him," Yami grumbled.

Speaking of Yugi…"I've never gotten into a street fight."

"Does hitting someone over the head with a briefcase count as a fight?" queried Seto.

"Yes."

Seto, Jou, Bakura, Malik, Marik and Yami took a shot.

"Yami!" Yugi said in shock.

"It was back when I had just been released from the puzzle and made anyone who messed with your friends go crazy," Yami said, trying to get off the hook.

"It's your go Yami," Jou reminded him.

"I've never been mistaken for a girl."

Ryou, Bakura and Marik drank up.

"I'm guessing this is from when you went through your drag phase," Malik said to Marik.

Marik nodded proudly. "Every time I walked down the street at least one guy tried to pick me up."

"Are you sure it's because he thought you were a girl and not because he was gay?" questioned Jou.

Marik's face dropped. "I never thought of that."

"What about you Bakura?" asked Yami. "After all you're hardly feminine so how did someone make that mistake?"

"I was disguised as a woman during one of my heists in Egypt," Bakura replied.

"I'm always getting mistaken for a girl," Ryou grumbled.

"Don't worry Ryou; it's just because you're so amazingly pretty," Bakura said huskily as he wound his arm round Ryou's waist.

Ryou blushed and gazed up into Bakura's eyes, their heads moving closer together as if they were going to kiss…

"Ryou, it's your turn," Jou interrupted.

The secret couple pulled apart quickly. "I've never eaten Escargot."

"What?"

"Snails," Seto informed the lost looking Bakura.

Only Marik drank.

"Please tell me you had it in a posh French restaurant and didn't pick it up off the ground," pleaded Jou.

"I picked it off the ground," Marik said with a smirk as a collected shiver ran through the group.

"Shall we end it there?" asked Yugi.

"Why not; we've all had a turn and I'm ready for a beer," said Bakura as he downed what was left in his glass.

"In that case I think I'll just go to bed while you-"

"No way Yugi – no-one goes to bed until they're smashed," Bakura decreed, the alcohol starting to affect him, just like it was starting to affect everyone else.

"Don't worry Yugi," whispered Yami. "Just pretend you're drinking and when the rest of them pass out we can head to bed."

Yugi sighed. "You say as if you won't also be passed out."

"I won't pass out – I'm not stupid enough to drink myself to that!"

Yugi smiled ruefully. "You will be stupid enough to accept their challenge for a drink off though."

Yami kept quiet since it would be a lie to say that he wasn't susceptible to accepting a challenge even if it was stupid and given by Bakura.

And so that was how the evening turned out. Everyone decided to throw restraint to the wind and drank as much as they liked. Even Yugi decided he might as well have something to drink.

By the end of the night the short tri-coloured haired boy was the least drunk of all his friends but by no means was he sober. That was why the next morning he dismissed some of the strange things he remembered off as being dreams or hallucinations. He thought he remembered seeing Ryou and Bakura rolling on the floor together making out. Then again, he thought he saw Marik wearing a pink bonnet and holding a parasol. And then there was Seto handing out money to poor starving orphans. Definitely dreams.

When everyone awoke some time after midday the events of the night before had been more or less forgotten. They could remember playing Shots and then getting drunk off their heads but details were sketchy at best. So nobody remembered the details Ryou had given about his private life and his secret relationship with Bakura remained undetected…For now!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hahaha! Don't worry, I will reveal Ryou and Bakura's relationship to the others very soon.

Please review – it makes me all hyper and in the mood to write more chapters.


	14. Big Lizard Things

This is my special 100 reviews celebration chapter. Why is it a celebration chapter? Because there's lemon in it! For those who don't want to read it's at the bottom so it's up to you to decide where you want to stop.

I decided to make November 10th Bakura's birthday because that was the day Ryou got the Ring. I don't know when he did actually get the Ring but this way it was a late birthday but early Christmas present from his father. I could have had Ryou and Bakura have a birthday together but I didn't. Looking back I should because then I'd have had enough ideas for all the birthdays. By the way, any ideas for party games would be appreciated. I need two more and then I've got something for everyone.

Anyway, enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 14**

It was night and Bakura was strolling leisurely through the hallways of Hogwarts. Ryou had told him to go away for awhile so that he could get something ready. Bakura smirked; hoping that the something Ryou was preparing was his late birthday present and contained either lace or leather, preferably on Ryou.

Bakura stopped when he heard a light, rhythmic tapping. It sounded like hurried footsteps. Bakura frowned, he couldn't see anyone nearby. He silently moved after the footsteps that were now descending the stairs.

When Bakura reached the entrance hall he stopped, hidden in shadows, and watched the front doors intently. The doors opened slightly but the pale moon beams that seeped into the darkness did not show the source of the tapping sound.

When the door closed Bakura dashed over and slipped out into the cold night air. He shivered as he followed the tapping down the steps to the grounds, wishing all the while that he had brought a jumper or something.

It was harder to follow the footsteps when Bakura reached the grass. He now listened to the swish of blades of grass parting to track where his target was going. It was also not as easy to stay hidden out in the open. Thankfully though the person had yet to turn around and see him. Or had they seen him and were just pretending that they hadn't?

The footsteps stopped in front of a wooden hoot. Bakura hid to the side of what looked like a garden. The door to the hut opened and Hagrid looked out. He stepped aside as if allowing someone to come in and then closed the door. After about a minute he walked out of the hut and headed towards the Beauxbatons carriage. He knocked on the door and Madame Maxime opened the door. They exchanged greetings then walked off arm in arm together.

Bakura dashed to Hagrid's hut and looked in through the window. There was no-one except a large dog in there. Bakura frowned. The person who had gone in there must have left with Hagrid. Bakura was thankful that being a thief had given him superior night vision compared to most. Combine his night vision with his almost silent steps and you have a wonderful midnight tracker.

They entered the Forbidden Forest. Bakura was pleased about this because now he could get closer to the couple and hidden person without being seen. He wanted to know where they were going but nobody was speaking so he'd just have to wait and see.

Suddenly there was an ear-splitting roar. Bakura froze for a moment then continued. They seemed to have reached their destination.

The first thing Bakura noticed was that there was lots of fire here. People were running madly around the fires for some reason. There was lots of shouting going on as well. Was this a strange wizard ritual? Bakura had seen stuff like this on TV; people wearing funny masks and dancing around the fire to praise their gods or whatever it was they were doing. Then they'd sacrifice a virgin to bring rain or a good harvest. Bakura crept forward to get a better seat for the show.

There was another deafening roar. Bakura looked up, his eyes widening at what he saw. Giant lizard things, all different colours, all breathing fire. The people weren't dancing around the fires; they were pulling on the lizards' chains to try and restrain them. There'd be no sacrificing that night. Pity.

Finally the men had enough and used their wands to subdue the lizards. They fell heavily to the ground, the earth shaking from the impact. Bakura inched closer and bumped into something. He tried to grab something to stop him falling. His hand caught hold of something but it didn't stop him from falling back onto his butt.

When Bakura looked up to see what he had bumped into he saw Harry's head floating in the air. "What the heck?" Bakura said, staring at the odd apparition.

Harry was just as shocked as Bakura. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"What are you doing as a floating head?" Bakura returned.

Harry looked down and was glad to see that the rest of him was still covered. He ducked down and put the invisibility cloak on so that it covered him completely. "It's an invisibility cloak," he explained. "I don't need to explain what it does do I?"

"No the name pretty much says what it does," Bakura replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Hagrid told me that there was something special I needed to see. What about you?"

"I was following the disembodied footsteps."

"I was really that loud?"

"Not necessarily; I'm just really good at hearing people sneak about."

Harry sighed as he sat next to Bakura. "Since there are five dragons I'm assuming we have to fight one of them in the First Task."

"Those lizard things are dragons? Damn, I know nothing about dragons that aren't Duel Monster cards."

"You think I do? I heard Charlie say we only need to get past them but even that's going to be difficult." Harry sighed. "Looks like I'm going to be spending the next few days in the library going through book after book."

"You think that's bad? I might actually have to ask the others for help to get past that thing. I'd rather commit suicide than ask the pharaoh for help."

"If you don't know how to get past them though what makes you think any of your other friends will?" asked Harry.

Bakura shrugged. "I guess if worst comes to worst I'll just have to send the dragon to the Shadow Realm. Although, if it's a magical creature that might not work. Damn it! Why can't there be an easy solution?"

"Because then it wouldn't be a challenge."

There was a moment's pause before Bakura stood up. "I better be heading back; Ryou will have started to wonder where I've gone."

Harry looked at his watch and swore. "Shit I'm late for Sirius," he said as he jumped to his feet. He then cursed again for revealing that he was in contact with a criminal that wasn't actually a criminal everyone just thought he was a criminal.

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Sirius is a boy's name." He smirked. "I didn't know you were gay Harry."

Harry's mouth moved but no words came out. He looked like a stupid gold fish. Of all the things he had expected Bakura to say that one was not at the top of his list.

Bakura chuckled and put his arm around Harry's invisible shoulders. "Don't worry Harry; I won't tell anyone that you have a boyfriend. You run along and have fun on your date. Better hurry though or Sirius will be a lot less willing to put out if you're late." He chuckled and walked back towards the castle, leaving a still speechless Harry in his wake.

Bakura was still grinning when he arrived back in the common room. He knocked on the door of his and Ryou's room and asked if he was allowed in. Ryou said he was so he quickly darted inside and closed the door behind him.

Bakura gasped when he turned around and saw candles burning softly around the room. Ryou was sitting on the bed wearing an almost see-through lace dress. Bakura licked his lips at the arousing sight. Ryou smiled, knowing Bakura would like his surprise.

Bakura stalked closer. He stopped when he noticed something resting near the pillow on the bed. "What's that?" he asked.

Ryou looked back at what Bakura was pointing at. He picked it up and showed Bakura. Pieces of leather? "You said before you wanted to try out bondage so I thought I'd tie myself up as part of your birthday present. Didn't work though – I could only do one wrist."

Bakura smirked and straddled Ryou's waist. "Don't worry love I'll tie you up properly."

Ryou blushed crimson before Bakura's lips descended on his. After they'd pulled apart Ryou lay back on the bed to allow Bakura to tie him up. It felt really weird but it was also…kind of exciting.

When Bakura had finished with Ryou's wrists he moved down to tie up his ankles. He then straddled Ryou's waist and leered down at him. He had so much power right now – he could do whatever he wanted to his poor, defenceless hikari.

Bakura leaned down and captured Ryou's lips. They started slow but the kiss became more passionate by the second. Bakura used one hand to steady himself and the other to bring Ryou's head up closer to him. Ryou moaned at the tongue probing his own, fighting hard in the battle for dominance.

Bakura moved from Ryou's lips to his ear. His tongue ran along the shell before small, white teeth nibbled on the lobe. Bakura's hand that had captured Ryou's head left its position and travelled down to run along a naked thigh. That was how Bakura discovered Ryou wasn't wearing any underwear.

Ryou threw back his head as wet kisses were placed all over his neck. His back arched when Bakura hit a sensitive spot, his wrists tugging at the restraints and a mewl of pleasure passing his parted lips. Bakura smirked at the gorgeous sounds coming from his bound hikari. Bakura was already heavily aroused by his moaning and mewling light and they were only just getting started.

Bakura soon reached the hem of Ryou's dress and decided it needed to go. It was then that something occurred to Bakura. "Now that you're tied up how am I supposed to undress you?"

"I don't know."

There was silence; then Bakura muttered, "Damn." Ryou giggled at Bakura's frustration. "What's so funny?" he asked angrily.

"It was just the look on your face…" Ryou trailed off, knowing Bakura got the picture.

Bakura growled. He didn't like anyone laughing at him. He pulled the dress up so that it covered Ryou's face and revealed his pale body. Ryou didn't like the material covering his face but unfortunately for him he couldn't remove it because of his bound wrists. Bakura on the other hand was delighted that he had discovered a way to get rid of the stupid without having to untie Ryou.

Bakura leaned down, his face hovering above Ryou's. "You never told me the dress could double as a blindfold," he said, amusement clearly laced in his voice.

Ryou pouted. "I don't like it. Take it off."

Bakura chuckled. "Why would I do that?" he asked innocently.

"Because I can't breathe under here."

Bakura tugged it up so that Ryou's mouth was uncovered. "There – now you can breathe."

"Bakura," Ryou whined. "Take it off."

"No. You laughed at me so the kinky sex toy stays on."

Ryou made a sound of frustration. "Take it off or there'll be no sex tonight at all!"

"Oh I think there will," Bakura said craftily as he slid down to between Ryou's legs.

Ryou was about to argue when something slid down his erection, making him gasp. Bakura smirked and raised his finger, letting it rest on the tip. Ryou shuddered at the teasing pleasure. He was not going to give in; Bakura was not going to win.

Bakura continued stroking Ryou at the same, slow pace, making the boy shift uncomfortably and bite his lip to stop any sounds of pleasure escape. Damn Bakura and his torture! Ryou knew this agonizing pace wasn't going to stop until he begged but he wasn't going to beg! He would not lower himself to that!

Meanwhile Bakura was becoming irritated by Ryou's minimal response. He decided he'd have to go to the next level to get those sweet sounds he loved to pass from Ryou's lips. Bakura lowered his head and enveloped Ryou with his mouth. Ryou let out a choked gasp, his hips bucking involuntarily. Ryou squeezed his eyes shut and dug his nails into the palms of his hands. He was not going to moan, he was not going to give Bakura the satisfaction, he was not going to show how much he loved this, he was not…

Bakura's tongue ran up and down Ryou's enveloped erection. Ryou's eyes sprang open. He would have bucked his hips if Bakura hadn't been holding them down. He tugged at the straps restraining him but they didn't budge. He threw back his head, letting out a delighted groan as Bakura sped up the thrusts of his tongue.

Ryou was starting to pant now; his erection was throbbing, he needed his release. His eyes were closed, his body tense and ready to come. He could feel it coming, just a little more…

Bakura's warm mouth disappeared and Ryou let out a disappointed moan. He bucked his unrestrained hips but he didn't encounter anything. He stopped moving and remained still, listening intently for any sound. There was something very faint from the bottom of the bed but he wasn't sure what it was.

"Bakura?" he whispered.

There was no reply. The sound of the drawer of the bed side table opening was heard instead. Ryou turned his head towards it but Bakura had arranged the dress that covered his face in folds so that he could not distinguish anything.

The bed sagged and Ryou turned his head in that direction. He squeaked as something was thrust into his entrance. It was small, like a finger. The finger in and out slowly before another joined it. The third finger was added and moved with the others until they were all removed.

"Bakura?" Ryou questioned again.

"Brace yourself Ryou," Bakura whispered back before pushing himself into Ryou's tight passage.

Ryou cried out at the sharp pain then grit his teeth, waiting for the pleasure to come. Above him he could hear Bakura breathing heavily, could feel the yami looming over him as he waited.

"Go for it," Ryou said when the pain had receded.

Bakura started slow, soon starting to get into a rhythm of probing thrusts. Both males moaned as the pace increased, both waiting for Bakura to find that special spot inside Ryou.

Ryou screamed as Bakura hit that bundle of nerves inside of him. Bakura grinned and repeatedly hit the same spot; Ryou crying out in pleasure as stars flashed in front of his eyes.

Both males were panting now as the pressure in their stomachs built up. Bakura pushed into Ryou with all the force and energy he could muster, one hand moving between them to pump Ryou's length. Ryou bucked his hips up, helping to increase the pleasure and find the release they both craved.

Ryou suddenly tensed, his eyes rolling back in his head as he came with a scream of delight. Bakura gave one last thrust and coated Ryou's passages with his seed. He then flopped forward onto Ryou's chest, breathing heavily.

It took a minute or so for Bakura to recover. He pulled out of Ryou and untied the boy's ankles. He then untied Ryou's wrists, removing the dress from his face while he was at it. He pulled Ryou into his arms and buried his nose into the exhausted boy's hair.

"You give me the best birthday presents," Bakura muttered sleepily.

"You need to blow out the candles or they'll set something on fire," whispered Ryou, his eyes closed.

Bakura sighed and slowly did as he was told. When he'd finished he returned to Ryou in the darkness. He cuddled back up to him and asked, "Are you mad at me for not taking off the dress?"

Ryou groaned slightly. "I'll let you off because it was your birthday treat but don't do it again. Now go to sleep."

Bakura smiled and kissed his hikari. "I love you."

"Sleep," Ryou muttered irritably.

Bakura chuckled softly but said no more, letting both of them drift away into a tired sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!


	15. First Task

I'm having a bit of trouble with this story at the moments. I'm preparing other things that i'm going to post on my new account which (unlike this one) is owned solely by me. This does not mean that i will stop adding chapters to this story. I will finish any storys i put up here. I hope.

The name of my new account is Graceful Storyteller. It will be dedicated to Bakushipping which there is not enough of. If i have any more tendershipping ideas i will post them under the current penname.

Last chapter you asked where did Ryou get the dress? The Shadow Realm of course! Don't you know they have a great shopping mall with 10 percent discount for all frequent visitors?

**Chapter 15**

Yugi looked up from the game of Duel Monsters he was playing with Yami. "Bakura what are you doing here? I thought you'd gone to the library."

Bakura slumped down onto the couch, Ryou taking the seat next to him. "Stupid Librarian kicked me out for being too noisy," he grumbled.

"There was this group of girls staring at us. They kept pointing at us until Bakura lost it and told them to get lost. Only much less elegantly," Ryou explained.

"Can't we take you anywhere?" Yami asked, only just holding back his smirk.

"At least I wasn't found having sex under the tables," Bakura shot back.

Ryou and Yugi turned with wide eyes to stare at Yami. Yami held his hands up defensively. "It wasn't me!" he said quickly.

"Unfortunately it's not the pharaoh who I'm referring to. It was Malik and Marik; though what those two were doing in the library in the first place I'll never know," said Bakura.

"Did you not find out anything about dragons while you were there then?" asked Yugi.

"We found out how to clip their toenails but I don't see how that'll be of any use to me," Bakura said as he tipped back his head to stare at the ceiling.

"I guess none of you had any good ideas about how to get passed a dragon?" asked Ryou.

"Besides Jou's earlier idea of using a garden hose? Nope, nothing," said Yami as he started examining his hand.

Bakura turned his head to the side. He noticed Seto typing on his computer in the corner. It was then that an idea so ingenious that it would make everyone else's head spin appeared in his mind. He jumped to his feet and dashed over to Seto.

Seto felt a presence looming over him. He looked up and saw Bakura smiling. He noted that Bakura smiling was actually really creepy. "What do you want?" he asked irritably.

"I want to help you promote your company to these technologically challenged wizards."

This perked Seto's interest. "And how will you do that?" he asked. Bakura leaned forward and whispered something in Seto's ear. A smirk slowly spread over Seto's face. The perfect plan.**  
**

* * *

Soon the day of the First Task arrived. The whole castle was filled with excitement. The anticipation of some good blood spilling action had seeped into all who were presently on the grounds of Hogwarts. Except the Champions who were worried that this may be their last day on earth. 

After lunch Bakura said his goodbyes while everyone wished him good luck. He then walked with Harry and Professor McGonagall down to the Forbidden Forest to round about the place where the dragons were being kept. Before they reached the enclosure though they were led into a large newly erected tent. All the other champions were already waiting there, none of them looking particularly happy.

"Ah the last two champions are here!" Bagman said happily when they entered the tent. "Come in, come in, I have some important information that you all need to hear!"

Everyone came a bit closer around Bagman to hear what he had to say.

"When the audience have all arrived I will present you with a bag and you will in turn draw out your challenge. You each have the same task but some will have a…a harder time completing it than others. Everyone's objective though is to collect the golden egg!"

Bakura perked up at this. Gold? Would they be able to keep it? Well if they weren't he'd just have to steal it later wouldn't he?

The sound of people could be heard as they passed the tent, heading towards the stands. Bakura looked around at the other champions. All of them were looking slightly sick. Bakura was a bit nervous (what if his ingenious plan didn't work?) but apart from that he was fine. Then again, none of the other champions had really done anything dangerous like this before whereas Bakura had faced great peril by robbing tombs and going up against the pharaoh and his priests. The others obviously weren't ready for this.

After hearing the tales of Harry's battles against giant snakes and evil sorcerers Bakura would have thought he'd be alright but apparently not. The kid looked pretty green as if he was going to be sick. Bakura decided to be nice for once and try to cheer him up. "Come on what's the worst that can happen?" he said cheerfully.

"We get eaten; burnt to a crisp by a flaming ball of fire; ripped to shreds; flattened; anything I've not mentioned yet?"

"Lovely," said Bakura bitterly, seeing that he hadn't helped in the slightest.

Bagman then decided to draw attention back to him. "Ok everyone gather around again." He brought out a purple silk bag and offered it to Fleur. "Ladies first."

She put her hand into the bag and drew out a model of a green dragon with a number two hanging around its neck. Next was Krum. He drew a red dragon with the number three around its neck. Then Bakura choose the Hebridean Black dragon with a number four around its neck. Cedric got a blue dragon with a number one round its neck. Harry got the scariest looking black dragon with a five round its neck.

"Goodo! You've each pulled out the dragon that you're going to face and the order in which you will face them in. I have to leave now since I'm commentating. Mr Diggory, you're first so when the whistle blows just go out into the enclosure. Got it? Well see you all on the field!"

There was a tense silence as Bagman left the tent. Then the whistle blew and Cedric left the tent, looking very green. The rest were left to their own devices, to hear the sounds of the crowd and fear the worst when they screamed or gasped or yelled…

Time went slowly and quickly for Bakura inside the tent. He could feel his blood beginning to race from both anticipation and nervousness. He wanted to remain calm but with everyone else in the tent radiating such feelings of dread it was hard for anyone to remain calm.

Cedric and Fleur had already fought the dragon; it was Krum's turn now. Bakura was next. He prayed his plan would work. There wasn't much of an alternative if it didn't work. Just had to remain calm – everything would work out.

There was a round of applause from the audience. Bakura stood up, waiting for the whistle. The whistle was blown. Bakura took a deep breath and walked out into the enclosure.

* * *

"When is it going to be Bakura's turn?" Ryou asked anxiously. 

The gang were up in the stands with Ron and Hermione. "There's been three champions fight the dragons already so it's either Harry or Bakura next," said Yami.

Ryou tapped his fingers against the rail they were leaning against nervously. He looked down at the people in front of him. One girl wearing a Gryffindor scarf was telling her friend that she felt like a cat while the people around her slowly backed away. Ryou frowned in puzzlement. How did one feel like a cat?

Ryou was jolted from his thoughts when people started to cheer. He looked up and grinned when he saw Bakura walking calmly (sort of) into the enclosure. Ryou then cheered along with everyone else, hoping the secret weapon Bakura had been bragging about for the last few days would help him beat the dragon unscathed.

* * *

Bakura stood proud as he faced the dragon. It was big and black and had leathery wings and claws and could breathe fire but Bakura didn't care. He could beat it without getting his hands dirty in the slightest. 

Bakura took off the trench coat with really wide sleeves that he had been wearing to reveal Seto's new and improved Duel Disk. He switched it on making the sensor lights illuminate and the gears inside to spin like crazy. He pulled his deck from his pocket and liked it into the right slot.

Bakura faced the dragon that was watching him with mild interest. Bakura smirked, drawing the top card at lightning speed before slipping it into the magic card slot. "Spell Binding Circle!" he shouted as a giant pentagram encircled the dragon. The dragon roared in anger but was unable to do anything. It was frozen where it was, unable to attack or defend.

Bakura grinned as he saw that his plan had worked. Leisurely he strolled over to the dragon's nest. He reached in, pulled out the golden egg, and walked back at the same pace as before to where he had left his coat.

The crowd that had been stunned into silence suddenly let loose a cry of delight at the amazingly easy victory. Bakura walked over to the entrance of the enclosure, waving lazily at his adoring fans as he did so, to meet Professor McGonagall who shook his hand and congratulated him.

Bakura turned around as everyone quietened down to see how the judges would score him. Madame Maxime was first. She raised her wand in the air and a silver ribbon jumped out of it to form the number nine. The crowd applauded.

Mr Crouch was the next judge. He shot a number ten into the air. The crowd cheered very hard at this.

Next Dumbledore. Ten again!

Bagman – nine!

Last of all was Karkaroff. He raised his wand slowly, obviously deliberating with himself what mark he should give. The silver ribbon twisted into the shape of the number two.

"Two! You arrogant bastard that deserves more a lousy two!" Bakura raged. He threw some very colourful curses at Karkaroff that made a lot of people gasp.

When he saw that the marks were final he stamped off out of the enclosure, removing the spell binding circle from his duel disk on the way. He then used his shadow powers to send Karkaroff's chair to the Shadow Realm, only turning to snicker as the judge disappeared under the table.

When Bakura was away from the prying eyes of the crowd he got rid of the last of his frustration by beating up a tree. He would have preferred the stupid judge who had given him a _two _but since he wasn't available it was the tree that had to suffer. Sorry tree!

As Bakura was removing the bark from his knuckles he was tackled from behind. "Bakura! Oh I was so worried about you! I saw that first champion get hurt and I thought the same might happen to you but it didn't and you're alright – you're alright!"

"Ryou, get off of me. The worms are giving me funny looks," Bakura replied calmly.

Ryou moved off of Bakura so that he could turn around and face him. Bakura then pulled Ryou into his lap and kissed him. "I told you I had a plan so why were you worried? Don't you trust me?"

"No."

"We'll have to correct that then won't we?" Bakura said before the lips that had been inching closer finally met.

"Oh, isn't it cute!" an annoying voice said loudly, disrupting Bakura and Ryou's attempted make-out session.

Bakura looked up to see the whole gang gathered round them, all staring intently. "Fuck off," Bakura growled, pulling Ryou closer to him.

"Does this mean that you two are like…together?" asked Jou.

"We've been together for over six months. Don't tell me you've only just noticed," Bakura said, smirking wickedly.

Yami snorted. "Six months? Tomb robber I'm sure we would have noticed earlier if you had been together that long."

"Actually Yami we have been together six months," said Ryou, turning to shyly look up at his friends.

"Then why didn't you tell us!" asked Malik, slightly hurt that his two best friends had neglected to mention this important piece of information.

Bakura shrugged. "We wanted to see who would notice first. By the way, I have to say: _it took you long enough!_"

"Does this mean you've had sex together?" asked Marik eagerly.

Ryou's blush and Bakura's smirk was enough of an answer.

Just then Harry and Ron walked over. "Bakura, the champions need to meet in the tent now," said Harry.

"Alright," said Bakura as he stood up, bringing Ryou with him and collecting the golden egg that he had dropped when he started abusing the tree. "Wait here I'll be back in a moment."

Bakura and Harry left for the tent. When they entered they found that the other champions were already there waiting. Bagman soon bounced in shouting, "Well done to all of you!" He then became slightly more business like. "Alrighty then! The next task will take place at half past nine on the morning of February the twenty-fourth. To help you figure out what the task is you have the golden eggs. As you've probably noticed they have hinges on them. You open them up and the clue inside will help you to prepare for the second task! Did you get all that? Yes? Good! Then all of you go and have fun solving!"

Bakura left the tent and went back to where he had left the others. Ryou was the only one left. Bakura smiled, not the least bit upset that it would be just the two of them. He put his arm around Ryou's waist, leading him back up to the castle, the golden egg held firmly in his other arm.

For most of the way there was comfortable silence. When they neared the castle though Bakura thought of a question he needed to ask. "You know you said you were really proud of me and glad that I wasn't hurt?" he asked.

"Yes," replied Ryou.

"Well do you also remember that you promised me I could have you in any position if we got the others together?"

"Yes," said Ryou, seeing where this was leading.

"Well I think when we get back to our room you should show me how much you're glad I'm safe and then tonight you should honour your promise."

"When we get back the others are probably going to bombard us with questions about our relationship so I don't think we'll get a chance for sex," Ryou said reasonably.

"What about tonight?"

"Tonight I'm free."

"And Tomorrow?"

"We'll see."

They smiled and moved to kiss each other. "What if we don't go back to the common room right away?" whispered Bakura in Ryou's ear.

"Then I'll kick you in the shins and run for it," Ryou said, snickering slightly.

"Oh, bad boy Ryou," Bakura said in mock displeasure, removing his arm from around Ryou's waist and slapping Ryou's behind.

Ryou squeaked, held his abused behind, and glared at Bakura. Bakura smiled innocently before taking off like a shot, Ryou right behind him.

* * *

If you want to know why Bakura only got two points from Karkaroff then add up the total number of points he got and compare it to what Harry got in the Goblet of Fire. You'll see that it puts him in joint first with Harry and Krum. Clever ne? 

Please Review!


	16. Finding Dates

Can i think of anything to say? ...No. Enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"Bakura and Ryou have been gone for over an hour. Do you think we should go look for them?" asked Yugi.

Everyone was sitting in the common room awaiting Bakura's return so that they could celebrate his victory over the dragon. Malik and Marik had once again managed to get party supplies from Ra knows where. The table was covered in cakes, biscuits, chocolate, crisps, ice-cream and other unhealthy things. At least, it had been covered but during the hour long wait people had picked at the food so that over half of it had now disappeared.

"Since they haven't turned up I'm guessing that they're celebrating in a different way to what we've planned," analysed Seto.

"In other words they're having sex in an abandoned classroom," Marik said, grinning.

"I still can't get over the fact that they were in a relationship and we never noticed," said Malik, pouting slightly.

"Yeah, you'd think we would have noticed _something_," agreed Jou.

At that moment the portrait hole opened and Bakura climbed through. He walked over and promptly collapsed onto the sofa. Then Ryou entered looking exhausted and collapsed next to his yami.

"What happened to you?" asked Malik curiously.

"Ryou's been chasing me for the last hour," Bakura told him, his eyes slipping shut.

"And why was he chasing you?" asked Yami.

"Can't remember," muttered Ryou.

"Well now that you're here we can start the victory party!" chirped Yugi happily.

"Party?" Bakura questioned, opening an eye to gaze at the food on the table.

"Well yeah. You just defeated a dragon; that's reason enough to celebrate isn't it?" said Yugi, a little too happy after having at least a dozen blue smarties.

"I guess so," muttered Bakura, more interested in the food than Yugi.

The food was quickly devoured and a fight broke out over the last piece of chocolate cake between Marik and Jou. While they were wrestling on the floor Yami took the cake. He was then tackled to the floor with the cake still in his hand. Marik won the match but didn't get to eat his cake since Jou sat on it leaving nothing but a chocolate stain on the rug.

With no sugary treats to distract them everyone turned to Bakura who was examining the golden egg. "What is it supposed to do?" Yami asked on behalf of everyone.

Bakura shrugged. "That Bagman guy just told us that the clue was inside."

"Well open it then and tell us what the clue is," said Seto impatiently.

Bakura slid his fingernails into the gap and opened the egg. A dreadful wailing came out of the egg making everyone cover their ears. Bakura quickly closed the egg and silence filled the room.

"What in the Seven hells was that?" asked Malik.

"The clue apparently," said Bakura, looking distastefully at the egg.

"This seems like a hard riddle to solve. Think you can handle it tomb robber?" asked Yami, smirking.

"Better than you," was Bakura's snide retort.

Yugi had to hold Yami back since the spirit had moved forward as if he intended to hit Bakura. Bakura just sat back and watched with a casual smirk adorning his face.

Yami shrugged Yugi off and pulled out his duelling deck. "You think you're so smart tomb robber. Let's duel and see if you still think you're so clever."

"You're on Pharaoh," said Bakura, also pulling out his deck.

Ryou sighed. "This is all going to end in tears."

"Yeah but it wouldn't be as entertaining if it didn't," said Malik as he got in a comfortable position to watch the match.

"And anyway," said Marik snidely, "who ever looses has a sweet little hikari to cheer them up by fucking their brains out."

Both Ryou and Yugi blushed. Malik pulled Marik down next to him and hit him outside the head. "I don't know why I put up with you," Malik muttered.

"Sex mostly," replied Marik.

"That was a rhetorical question."

"I didn't know it was a question."

"Well it was."

Seto turned to glare at the bickering couple. "Would you two idiots shut up? The duel's about to start."

Everyone became quiet after a moment of shuffling about to find a comfortable position. Then they sat back, relaxed, and watched two bitter enemies try to crush and humiliate each other in a very friendly, non-competitive duel.

* * *

The next day everyone was sitting together in the common room, happily doing their own thing, when Professor McGonagall entered. "Can I have everyone's attention; I have a very important announcement to make." Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at her. "The Yule Ball is approaching – a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament. The ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight, in the Great Hall. Dress robes are to be worn-" 

"Dress robes?" interrupted Malik.

"Formal wear," the professor explained.

"But we didn't bring anything formal," said Ryou worriedly.

Professor McGonagall frowned. "In that case you will need to get some. There is a shop in Hogsmeade that sells robes. I will organize for someone to take you there tomorrow morning so that you may buy some."

"But we only have Japanese Yen," said Jou.

Professor McGonagall was now more than a little annoyed. "There is a place in Hogsmeade where you can exchange your money. Why are you all so unprepared?"

"Because until that boy appeared in my fireplace we thought Bakura was making the whole wizard school thing up," answered Malik.

Professor McGonagall took a deep breath to calm herself. It was not these boys' faults that they were not given sufficient information. No need to snap at them. Just get this over with and leave.

"Mr Bakura." Both Ryou and Bakura turned to look at her. "Mr Bakura, the champions and their partners-"

"Partners?"

"Your partner for the Yule Ball; your _dance _partner," Professor McGonagall said coldly.

"I don't dance," Bakura said with an air of finality.

"Oh yes you do. It is traditional for the champions and their partners to open the ball."

"Yes, but isn't it traditional for there to only be three champions? But this year there are five so it would seem you've already thrown tradition out the window," Bakura replied with a smirk, thinking he had got out of it.

Professor McGonagall glared at him. Then, in a deadly voice, she said, "You _will_ open the ball with your partner Mr Bakura."

Bakura thought fast for a way to deter this woman whose glare rivalled his own. "Ryou will be my partner then."

"You will have a female partner," hissed Professor McGonagall.

"But I'm gay and Ryou's my boyfriend."

Professor McGonagall was slightly taken aback by this. "What?"

Bakura did his best to refrain from smirking. "Ryou and I have been together for ages. Don't tell me you want to break up our relationship by forcing me to dance with a _girl_ and not him."

/Ryou, switch on the eyes/ Bakura quickly told his hikari.

/Why/

/Do you want to dance with me or with a girl that is just like the ones in your fan club back home/

Ryou shivered and quickly turned on the 'You're not going to hurt a sweet, innocent thing like me are you?' eyes of doom. No-one can resist those eyes; not Bakura, not Marik and especially not Professor McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall said nothing for a few moments while she tried to break out of the hikari's pitifully mesmerizing gaze. Finally she shook her head and said, "I'll talk to Professor Dumbledore about it," before hurriedly exiting the room.

Bakura laughed and put his arm around Ryou's shoulders. "I knew those eyes would come in handy some time," he said as he turned to Ryou. He was met with the same gaze Professor McGonagall had just fled from. "Ryou, you can turn the eyes off now," said Bakura as he felt his insides become all gooey.

Ryou blinked and his eyes returned to normal. Bakura smiled and kissed his sweet hikari's nose. Ryou smiled back and aimed a kiss for Bakura's lips. At this point the others decided to stop watching and instead discuss the Yule Ball.

"It sounds like fun," said Yugi excitedly.

"For me it'll only be fun if you come as my partner," said Yami in a romantic sort of way.

Malik and Marik pretended to throw up while Yugi blushed. "I'd love to with you Yami," he said softly, making Yami smile and lean in to kiss his hikari.

"You'll be coming with me puppy," Seto informed Jou.

Jou glared. "Don't I get a say in the matter?"

"No," was Seto's casual answer.

"Bastard," hissed Jou, sparking off an argument between the two.

"We're going together right Marik?" Malik asked.

"Of course! Why would I go with anyone else when you're the sexiest of them all?"

Malik's cheeks darkened slightly. "You're just saying that."

"I am; _I'm_ actually the sexiest of them all."

Malik glared at his yami while Marik cackled like a mad man. They were distracted however by a shout that came from Ryou. They (along with everyone else) turned to see what was going on. Bakura was holding Ryou bridal style while Ryou struggled to escape Bakura's grasp.

"Bakura let go!" he cried, hitting out and nearly making Bakura drop him.

Bakura growled. "Stop making a scene!"

"I'll stop making a scene if you let go of me!" Ryou retaliated.

Jou put up his hand like a pupil in a classroom. "Excuse me but – what the hell?"

"Bakura's a sex crazed maniac," said Ryou, blushing hotly while glaring at Bakura.

"We already knew that," said Yami calmly. "Well, except for the sex crazed part since up until early we didn't know you were together."

"Is it so wrong to want to physically pleasure my hikari?" Bakura innocently asked the room.

"No, but you could at least wait until tonight to do it," said Ryou huffily.

Malik got into a thinking pose. "Both have very good arguments."

Bakura growled and dropped Ryou onto the sofa. "Fine! If you're going to be that way you can sleep out here tonight!"

"I will!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Bakura stormed off into his room, slamming the door behind him. Ryou picked up the book he had been reading early and turned to his current page as if nothing had happened.

The others all exchanged looks. Should they do something? Should they try to help the two burry the hatchet or just leave them to sort it out on their own?

Yugi carefully got up to sit next to Ryou. "Ryou?" he questioned gently.

Ryou slipped his bookmark into the book to mark his place before turning to Yugi. He took in his friend's worried face and smiled. "It's alright Yugi; we've argued before. When your personality is almost a total opposite to your partner's you're bound to have disagreements from time to time. Once Bakura's calmed down he'll come and apologize." Ryou decided it was best not to mention the fact that they would then probably have make-up sex.

Yugi smiled, reassured. "That's good. I'd hate for you two to break up like that."

Ryou laughed softly. "Trust me Yugi: we've had worse fights over bigger things than that. This is just the first time you guys have witnessed one."

"What kind of things do you two fight over?" asked Malik curiously.

"When Bakura doesn't do the dishes; when he leaves stuff like his daggers all over the floor; when I find stolen jewellery in his pockets; when I find blood on his clothes; when he sends people to the Shadow Realm; when he uses the microwave." Everyone raised an eyebrow at that. "He puts stuff like the children down the road's toys in there to watch them melt." Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Wow, you guys sound like a married couple," said Malik in minor astonishment.

"Well when you've been together as long as we have (living under the same roof the whole time) you kind of are like a married couple," Ryou said with a soft smile on his face.

The others nodded and also went back to what they had been doing earlier. After all it was only normal that couples occasionally argued. By tomorrow it would probably all have blown over and everything would be back to normal.

* * *

The next day things had not blown over. The night before (after giving everyone the cold shoulder) Bakura had kept up his resolve and dumped Ryou's pyjamas outside his door with a blanket so that the hikari could sleep on the sofa. 

The fact that Bakura had not slept well didn't put him in a better mood the next day. He wasn't use to not having Ryou's warm body next to his. This was one of the reasons Bakura was usually ready to apologize the next morning. He didn't want to spend another night without his warm, soft, sweet smelling Ryou.

This time, though, the circumstances were different. They had thought in front of their friends who would be there to see him apologizing. He did not want to seem weak in front of the others by trying to make up with Ryou when it clearly wasn't his fault. Ryou should have been more accommodating of his needs so _he_ should be the one to apologize. At least, that was what Bakura kept telling himself.

Ryou was disappointed when Bakura did not come to him in the morning and ask if they could forget the whole thing. When he woke up he had knocked on Bakura's door but gotten no answer. When he looked in to see if Bakura was still sleeping he found that Bakura had already gone down to breakfast.

Ryou was puzzled as to why Bakura hadn't apologized. Well, Bakura never really did apologize for little things like this. He'd usually just tell Ryou to forget it and then kiss him into submission.

Ryou wondered if maybe he should be the one to bring an end to the argument. The only problem was that Bakura was avoiding him and when he did try to engage in a conversation with the yami Bakura would snap at him and make Ryou decided against 'apologizing'.

Meanwhile the others watched on silently, wondering if this was all part of the make up process. All morning the atmosphere had been tense and it didn't look like it would be getting any better any time soon.

Professor McGonagall stopped by their table at lunch to inform them that she had organized for someone to take them into Hogsmeade the next day. They would meet them in the Entrance Hall at 9.30am sharp and they should be back for lunch.

Professor McGonagall also informed them that she had spoken with Professor Dumbledore, who had agreed that they may take their…boyfriends to the Yule Ball. A nearby group of Gryffindor Yaoi fangirls had squealed in delight at the prospect of seeing cute guys making out on the dance floor. The death glares they received did nothing to quell the excited chatter.

That night Ryou was once again sleeping on the couch. Yugi had tried convincing Bakura to end the fight but all he got in return was a door slammed in his face. When Yami tried his hand he got a bruise from being hit in the head by a flying book.

Ryou sighed as settled himself on the comfiest couch available. He'd overheard the others plotting how to get them to make up. Apparently they were thinking of making Bakura jealous by having one of them flirt with Ryou so that Bakura's protective instincts would override his pride. Ryou just hoped if that was their plan that they'd inform him who was supposed to flirting with him before they started doing it.

Ryou hugged one of the cushions, burying his face in the fabric. It was a poor substitution for Bakura's well muscled chest but for now it was the best he could do.

* * *

Evil Cliffhanger! The more reviews i get the quicker this is going to be updated! 


	17. Make up

I know some of you want more of the other couples besides Ryou and Bakura so I've added in some bits with them in. If that doesn't satisfy then I am trying to write some Puzzleshipping fluff in the next chapter. It's hard to write fluff at the moment because I'm under some serious pressure but that should be over in a few weeks when half term starts up. Anyway, yeah, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

At 9.30 everyone was waiting in the Entrance Hall for their chaperone. Malik was sat leaning against the wall still half asleep with Marik next to him. Jou and Seto had already got into an argument over something trivial while Yugi, Yami and Ryou talked calmly amongst themselves. Bakura was off to the side avoiding the others.

Everyone looked up at the sound of heavy footsteps. Hagrid stood before them, ready and waiting to go. "You all got your money?" he asked.

"Yes," Yami answered for the group.

"Follow me then," Hagrid commanded before heading out across the grounds.

The gang followed, most shivering as the icy November wind came straight at them. "I knew I should have put on more layers," mumbled Ryou.

"You think you've got it bad? You're not from Egypt where it never ever gets this cold," Malik complained bitterly.

All members of the party were glad when they arrived at Hogsmeade. They each took turns exchanging their Yen at the little kiosk while the others blew on their cold hands or jumped up and down to keep warm. Normally Bakura would have been hugging Ryou to stay warm but cuddling wasn't on the menu today.

Bakura noticed the looks Ryou kept sending him when he wasn't furiously rubbing his hands together. They were inquisitive, wondering if Bakura had decided to call a ceasefire. Bakura wasn't ready to do that yet, even if it pained him to see those beautiful brown eyes so full of worry.

Once they all had the correct currency they went into the 'Fine Robes for All Occasions' shop. There was an all round sigh of relief when they entered the warm shop. Malik and Marik were the first to shamelessly rush over and stand in front of the fire. They were left to it while the others decided who would be measured for their dress robes first.

The shop wasn't that big and everyone could only just fit inside. Hagrid gave them directions to the Three Broomsticks (the local pub) then left for there since he was too big to squeeze in with all of them already overrunning the shop.

The seamstress and her assistant led Yugi and Yami over to two stools set out for the customers to stand on. The other assistant brought out a catalogue so the ones waiting could think about what they would like to wear.

"Look Seto! This one here kinda looks like your trench-coats!" Jou said with a cheeky grin.

Seto scowled and whacked the back of Jou's head. He then had a closer look at what Jou had spotted. He smiled slightly, actually liking the deep blue robe. The picture showed it flowing out like it was caught in the wind but Seto didn't believe that it actually came like that. Only _he_ knew the secret art of 'caught in the wind flare' clothes technique.

"That actually doesn't look too bad. Good work puppy." Seto derisively patted Jou's head making the blond growl and try to bite Seto's fingers like his namesake.

Malik and Marik left the warmth of the fire to take a look in the catalogue. "I want something purple like my old Rare Hunters was," said Marik, quickly flipping through the pages.

"Hey, that sounds like a cool idea!" Malik agreed enthusiastically.

"You can't wear purple though," Marik pointed out.

Malik frowned. "Why not."

"Because I'm already going to be wearing purple! If we're going to go together we can't wear the same colour! We'll totally clash!"

"Since when did you become a fashion consultant?"

While the two argued about who would be wearing purple Yami and Yugi had been thoroughly measured they too came to pick out robes. "Do you think they have any leather robes?" asked Yami.

"Yami," Yugi calmly explained, "this is _formal wear _that we're looking for. Leather clothes aren't seen as being formal." Yami's face fell. Yugi quickly looked for something that would be a good substitute for Yami's leather fetish. "What do you think of that?" Yugi asked, pointing at one of the designs.

Yami perked up a bit when he saw the colour picture. "Yes, that does look good, even if it isn't leather. What else is there?"

Ryou was looking at one of the catalogues next to Bakura. He coughed nervously and pointed at one of the pictures. "What do you think of that?" Bakura made a face so Ryou quickly turned to the next page. "Do you think that one's better?" Bakura shrugged. Ryou sighed.

When everyone had been measured and decided what they were going to order they paid the assistant managing the till and headed for the Three Broomsticks. There was still a chill wind outside and they were glad when they entered the warmth of the inn. Hagrid was easy to make out so they all headed to his table.

"Are you going to get a drink before we head back to Hogwarts?" Hagrid asked them.

"We might as well; we have to wait at least half an hour for our robes to be made," replied Ryou.

"Do they serve Coke here?" asked Yugi. Hagrid looked at him blankly. Yugi sighed. "If they don't have Coca Cola the there's no way they'll have any drinks that we know about. What would you recommend Hagrid?"

"Most students have Butterbeer when they come here," Hagrid replied.

"Does it have real beer in it?" asked Bakura eagerly.

Hagrid gave him a strange look. "No it don't and even if it had don't you think you're a little young to be drinking?"

"I've been dead longer than you've been alive," Bakura snarled.

Hagrid wisely shuffled away from the psycho white haired male. Bakura stood up and headed to the bar to get the bartender to give him his alcohol. The woman told him he was too young and it was only by having Malik, Marik and Yami restrain him did Bakura not send her on a one way trip to the Shadow Realm.

While the others sat with Hagrid drinking Butterbeer Bakura sat at the bar with the alcohol he had managed to threaten the woman into giving to him. Bakura sighed; he almost missed Ryou telling him off for threatening people and trying to send them to the Shadow Realm.

Back at the table Yugi and Yami were plotting telepathically. /We have to do something about Ryou and Bakura/ Yugi said over the mind link. /Bakura's not very stable when Ryou's not around and it's obvious that Ryou's miserable./

/Didn't Ryou tell us to let things just sort themselves out/

/Yes, but he also said that the fight would be over the next day and it's still going on. I think they need a small push in the right direction/

/You mean push off a cliff push or nudge someone in the side push/

/Which do _you_ think/

/I'm hoping I can push Bakura off a cliff-/

/Yami/

/Just kidding/

Yugi sighed out loud. /I just want them to be alone for a while so that they can try to talk things over/

/Tell them to go pick up our dress robes while the rest of us wait here/

Yugi grinned broadly. /That's it Yami! If it wasn't so obvious I'd kiss you/

/You can make it up to me tonight/ Yami thought, a smirk forming on his lips.

Yugi turned pink. /Alright/ he replied shyly.

Yami turned to Ryou, trying to keep his smirk under control. "Ryou, you've finished your Butterbeer, would you mind going and picking up everyone's dress robes?" Ryou was about to stand up when Yami added, "And take Bakura with you so he doesn't get drunk and embarrass himself."

Ryou sighed dejectedly; he hated being a nice guy. He walked over to Bakura and dragged him off his stool. Bakura started to protest but when he saw it was Ryou he immediately sealed his mouth shut.

They walked together in silence after Ryou told Bakura what they were doing. The sky was starting to darken and it wasn't because it was getting late. Angry clouds were heading their way but both white haired males were oblivious to everything but their shoes.

After picking up the robes and handing over the money Ryou had collected before he left, they headed back to the Three Broomsticks. They were half way there when they felt the first drops on their faces. A moment later the heavens opened.

On instinct Bakura and Ryou dived under the first thing that might provide them with shelter. When they reached the doorway of an abandoned shop they were drenched. Ryou dropped the clothes parcels on the floor and sat down with a sigh. "I don't think the rain's going to stop any time soon," he said sadly.

Bakura grunted and dropped down next to him. They both stared out at the water, watching it bounce up off the ground before falling back onto cobbles.

"It's funny," Bakura said out of the blue, "back in Egypt it used to be like Christmas when it rained. People would be happy, celebrating like madmen. Here in England everyone just thinks it's a nuisance. They'll be sorry when it stops raining and they have a drought!"

Ryou laughed softly at the comment. Bakura looked at Ryou as if he had just realized he was there. He quickly turned back to staring at the rain. Ryou sighed and searched for something to say.

"Out of the places you've been which did you most like living in?"

"Japan," Bakura said after he'd pondered the question. "It's warm and not as wet as England. The technology puts it ahead of Egypt. I loved Egypt – don't get me wrong – but you don't know how much I appreciate things like air conditioning, electricity, TV, horror films, stuff like that. The only downside is that security has improved along with lifestyle. But the thing I liked most in Japan wasn't really a thing."

"If it wasn't a thing what was it?" asked a confused Ryou.

"Privacy. No stupid idiots about to annoy or disturb me from…stuff."

Ryou knew by the look in Bakura's eye before he turned to the side what he really meant. "I miss not having privacy too," Ryou said, watching Bakura intently.

Bakura licked his lips, internally debating whether he should make up with Ryou. No-one was about to disturb them. He'd have to do it some time anyway; he could never be mad at Ryou for long. The only problem was his stupid pride. Damn pride! Damn it to hell!

"Bakura are you alright?"

Bakura looked up at Ryou. "I'm fine. Why?"

"It's just you were making faces and…"

Bakura could see that Ryou was trying not to laugh. "Laugh and I'll bite you," he warned.

"Is that a bad thing?"

Bakura's eyes widened slightly. "Since when did you get out of character?"

Ryou laughed at that. Bakura felt a warmth in his chest, loving the happiness pictured on Ryou's face. Ryou shook his head as the laughter ended. He smiled, making Bakura smile back.

Suddenly Ryou shivered. "Stupid weather," he muttered. "It's even colder outside when you're wet."

Bakura did the only respectable thing a spirit can do. He moved behind Ryou and wrapped his arms around him. Ryou shyly looked over his shoulder at Bakura with a questioning look.

"I'd give you my jacket but it's kinda wet so I doubt it would be of much use to you," Bakura said with a shrug.

Ryou smiled and leaned back into Bakura's chest. Bakura rested his head on Ryou's shoulder, leaning it to the side so his cheek was pressed against Ryou's. Ryou gave a sigh of contentment and let his eyes slide shut.

"Don't drift off to sleep love; the rain's stopped," Bakura whispered softly.

Ryou frowned at the rain that was no longer falling. "Stupid English weather," he grumbled.

Bakura chuckled and lightly kissed his cheek. "We better get back to the idiots. They'll all go 'what took you so long' when we get back won't they? Lazy bastards probably didn't even notice it was raining."

Ryou smiled. Bakura was back to his old evil self. The quarrel was over. If getting wet was the price he had to pay for getting Bakura back then he didn't mind…much.

Ryou stood up with Bakura still wrapped around him. They had to separate to carry all the clothes parcels but they walked as close as they could to each other without becoming a nuisance.

The first thing they heard when they walked into the Three Broomsticks was, "What took you so long?"

Ryou snickered as Bakura rolled his eyes. How predictable.

"It rained and I'll be damned if I have to walk about in a downpour," Bakura said as he dumped the wrapped up robes on the table.

"Where's the change?" asked Jou.

"In my pocket," Bakura replied with a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

"Hand it over then," ordered Yami.

Bakura wagged his finger at him. "Sorry Pharaoh but a fee must be paid. You didn't really expect me to play servant boy without charging did you? I got wet bringing these back here so I think I'll keep the change."

"You can't do that!" Yami said, outraged.

"Watch me," Bakura said cockily as he sat back in his chair.

Yami tried to go for Bakura but Yugi held him back. "Don't Yami! Can't you see what's happened?" Yugi hissed in Yami's ear. "Ryou's smiling and Bakura isn't being moody anymore. That can only mean that they've made! Your plan worked!"

Now that Yami was a little calmer he did notice the change. Both seemed to be back to normal. And Yugi said that it was his plan that had done it. A Bakura like smirk crept onto Yami's face. Yugi owed him big time for helping his greatest enemy and he was _definitely_ going to reap the benefits that night.

When all the drinks were finished everyone gathered up their things and they headed back to the castle for lunch. Ryou and Bakura carried their parcels under one arm and held the other's hand with their remaining arm and the hand attached to it. The others copied what they were doing and silence reigned over them until Seto pointed out that Jou's hand was sweaty. An argument about sweaty palms ensued making the others roll their eyes.

Malik then started pestering Bakura about what his dress robes looked like. Seeing that this annoyed Bakura, Marik joined in on the fun. Bakura ended up chasing after them, leaving Ryou to sadly shake his head.

Yami was still mentally trying to work out _exactly_ how Yugi could repay him for his kindness. It wasn't hard for Yugi to notice the dazed expression and slight bulge in Yami's pants. It made him wonder if he was going to be sleeping or doing things that made him blush that night.

Meanwhile Hagrid was making a mental note to never _ever _get roped into chaperoning this group of psychos again.

* * *

Please Review! They give me a creative boost so that i can write the next chapter! 


	18. Egg and icecream

200 reviews!!!!!! Thank you everyone who has contributed to this wonderful total. I am honoured by your praise. Please continue to review so that i will be kept in a perpetual state of...honouredness? Yeah, something like that.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

There was a terrified scream as another member of the female population of Hogwarts ran to the safety of the girl's bathroom. Bakura growled in annoyance. That was the third one today! Ever since it had been announced to the whole school that the Yule Ball would take place Bakura and friends had been constantly assaulted by girls wanting them to take them out. At first scaring the living daylights out of the pathetic girls had been amusing but now it was just annoying.

Bakura sighed in relief when Ryou exited the library. Bakura hadn't wanted to go in there since the librarian kept staring at him so had waited outside. Now that Ryou had finished returning his books they could return to the common room where they would be safe from needy girls.

As they walked Ryou casually asked, "When I was in the library were those the screams of another one of your unfortunate admirers?"

"Yes," Bakura growled.

Ryou laughed lightly. "I wouldn't have thought that you would take this so personally. I thought you would love being admired more than Yami."

Bakura smirked at that. He'd Malik had counted how many times Bakura had been asked out and compared it to Yami's total. Bakura had been winning since day one. Yami said that was only because people knew Bakura; he was the one who had completed the first task. Bakura then threw the fact that Yami wasn't the champion back in the Pharaoh's face. Bakura 1 Yami 0.

"It was fun at first but now I just can't stand the begging. You'd think these people would get the message that I'm not interested."

Ryou shrugged. "Sometimes people block out things they don't want to see until someone forcefully tells them the truth. For example, our friends and our relationship."

"Not noticing that was just plain stupidity on their part. How many hints did we drop?"

"Hundreds."

"And they still didn't work it out? Just plain stupid."

"And you not being able to work out the Egg Clue is also just plain stupidity," Ryou said with a small smirk.

Bakura's eyes narrowed. "That's different. That clue is extremely hard to work out. The Almighty Pharaoh couldn't solve it; the child genius Seto Kaiba couldn't solve it so therefore it is extremely complicated and should not be put in the same category."

Ryou blinked. "I was only joking Bakura; there's no need to be so defensive." Ryou took hold of Bakura's hand and squeezed it. "You'll figure it out eventually. You're much smarter than Seto and Yami; just don't let it get to you."

Bakura massaged his temples with his free hand. "I've tried about everything I can think of Ryou. I really don't know what else I can do with that damn egg besides sending it to the Shadow Realm."

Ryou sighed. "Maybe you should ask Harry for help. I'm sure he'd at least be able to give you a hint on what to do."

"Maybe you're right," Bakura said tiredly. He wasn't having a very good week. Besides from not being able to work out the Egg Clue he'd also been beaten at Duel Monsters twice by Yami; had mashed potato thrown over him when the Ishtars started a food fight; and had been caught in a thunderstorm when he went for a walk by the lake. Someone up there definitely had something against him.

Ryou noticed the sad gleam in Bakura's eye and decided it was up to him to cheer the yami up boyfriend style. Ryou pulled Bakura's arm around his waist and cuddled up to him. He then nuzzled his nose into Bakura's neck, making the yami's steps falter. Ryou smiled triumphantly as they stopped walking altogether; Bakura's hand moving down from Ryou's waist to feel his rear.

Ryou looked up to meet Bakura's eyes. "Back to bed or empty classroom?" Bakura asked.

Ryou put his mouth to Bakura's ear and whispered, "Empty classroom."

Bakura shivered at the sensation. A wide grin then spread across his face. "You're too good to me sometimes Ryou," he whispered before moving down to Ryou's lips.

Ryou moaned softly as Bakura explored the old territory of his mouth. His own tongue was trying to make its way into Bakura's mouth but the yami was denying entry. Ryou moaned again, this time in frustration.

When they broke apart it wasn't because they had run out of oxygen or because they had decided to find that empty classroom. No, what had made them separate was a sound that made all beautiful bishies run in terror. The sound of screaming Yaoi fangirls.

"Run for it!" Bakura shouted, grabbing hold of Ryou's hand and dragging him in the opposite direction of the hysterical mob.

Up the stairs they ran, hoping to reach the safety of the common room before the fangirls got to them. Unfortunately, as they reached the fifth floor they saw that fangirls (or at least Yaoi fangirls) weren't stupid. They had cut them off so they would be unable to reach the next flight of stairs.

"Go left!" Ryou cried as Bakura looked about for an escape route.

Bakura did as he was told and shot off down the left corridor. They kept on running but the fangirls had the power of obsession on their side to give them an extra boost of speed.

"How can we get rid of them?" Ryou asked as they neared an ugly looking statue.

"How should I know? I've never had to deal with fangirls that are high on pine fresh tic tacs before!" Bakura cried as they passed the statue.

Suddenly a door to their left opened. Bakura saw the opening and dived in, Ryou closing the door as he came through. They landed on the floor in a heap. Both held their breath as the girls outside tried the door. After a few minutes of constant rattling of the doorknob a collective cry of disappointment the two white haired teens' ears. Both let out a sigh of relief.

"Where are we?" Ryou asked as he looked around at their surroundings.

"A bathroom by the looks of it," answered Bakura.

Everything was made of white marble. In the centre of the room was a large swimming pool that was filled with hot multicoloured water and covered with pink bubbles. Around the sides were a hundred different gold taps that had jewels set into the handles. Bakura made a mental note to come back later and remove those jewels.

"It's a very fancy bathroom," commented Ryou.

Bakura nodded as he watched the surface of the water. Something seemed to be moving beneath it. What could it be?

Bakura's question was answered a moment later when Cedric rose out of the water. His back was turned to the two white haired teens and he was gasping for breath. Once he had recovered that lost breath he let out a cry of triumph. In his hand he held the Golden Egg.

"At last I've worked out that stupid clue! Why did I not think of listening to it under water before? But now I know what the Second Task is! The mermaids will take something to the bottom of the Lake and I have one hour to find it and complete the task!" Cedric then turned around and noticed he was being watched. He blushed at their wide-eyed stares. "Err…what are you doing here? This is the Prefect's bathroom."

"Sorry, our mistake; we'll leave now," Bakura said quickly, grabbing Ryou's hand and dragging him towards the door to make a quick exit now that he had found out some very useful information. Unfortunately for Bakura as soon as he opened the door he was met by a thousand screams of the still waiting Yaoi fangirls. He slammed the door shut and turned back to Cedric. "On second thoughts maybe we'll stay a bit longer. You don't mind do you?"

"Do I have a choice in the matter?"

"Not really."**  
**

* * *

Back in the common room Malik and Marik had set up shop and were selling goods they had somehow managed to smuggle into the castle. Mainly they sold things like candy, chocolate and ice-cream; the sweet evils of life. 

Since the Ishtars were not in need of money at the moment they did not charge a certain price. However, that did not mean they were giving the stuff away for free. Their currency took on a much more personal form.

"Eight, nine, ten, done." Seto stood up from the floor from where he had been doing his ten press-up. He put his shirt back on and turned to Marik. "What was the point in that?" he asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.

Marik shrugged. "First thing I could think of."

"Idiot," Seto muttered as he walked away with his coke – his new coffee/caffeine substitute.

Meanwhile Yugi was trying to heal Yami's bruised ego. Yami had tried to do something nice for Yugi by getting him sweets but (as usual) the Ishtars had decided to make such a simple thing a trial and a half for the poor pharaoh. Yugi wasn't sure what they had made Yami do but he knew that his boyfriend had failed. It was now up to Yugi to try and cheer Yami up. So far he wasn't having much luck.

"Don't feel bad Yami. If Marik and Malik set you an impossible task it's not your fault that you couldn't do it. Don't let them get to you or they've really won," Yugi tried to encourage.

Yami didn't reply. He was silently fuming. He couldn't believe the blond pair would set a task like that. If he had done it everyone would have been angry with him. Well, most people anyway. Seto, Bakura and the evil ones who set it probably wouldn't care. They would only care if their significant other threatened them with no sex or something equally as horrible.

Yugi sighed when he saw that Yami wasn't going to get out of his mood. "Will you at least tell me what they asked you to do?" Yami blushed and purposefully avoided Yugi's eyes. This got Yugi thinking. "Was it going to embarrass you?" No response. "Was it going to embarrass me?" Yami fidgeted. Bingo. "How did they want you to embarrass me?"

"I don't want to think about it," Yami muttered.

Yugi frowned. He then flung his arms around his yami, forcing the pharaoh to look at him. When he did he was met with the cutest teary hikari eyes he had ever seen. Yami felt his insides melt and was compelled to speak.

"They wanted me to pull your pants down in the middle of the Great Hall," Yami said quickly before turning away from The Eyes.

Yugi turned off The Eyes and replaced them with a look of horror. "That was what they asked you?" A nod. "And you gave up your pride to save my dignity?"

"You would hate me if I did._ I_ would hate me if I did," Yami said, trying to hold back the blush.

A determined look made its way onto Yugi's face. "Right," he said as he got up and walked over to the Ishtars.

Yami watched curiously as Yugi stood before the two taller boys. He had no idea what Yugi said to them but he knew it must have been something terrible when both dropped to their knees, holding out imploring hands and wearing looks of abstract terror. They nodded vigorously as Yugi said something more. Then Yugi had turned around and was returning to him with a tug of ice-cream in hand, followed by the curious gazes of Jou and Seto along with the still nervous ones of the Ishtars.

"What did you do?" Yami asked, amazed.

Yugi sat down with a smile on his face. "I just asked them if Isis knew that they were supplying alcohol to underage teenagers as well as drinking their own (most likely) stolen goods. They were more than happy to offer me free merchandise in exchange for my silence. Plus they said they'd leave you alone."

Yami didn't know how to describe the things he was feeling at the moment. Amazement at Yugi's genius. Gratitude for standing up to the psychos. And something else that was making the gears ion his head spin.

"Ice-cream?" Yugi asked, holding out a spoon for Yami.

Yami looked at the ice-cream before returning his gaze to Yugi, a wide smirk planted on his lips. "Why don't we eat that somewhere…private?"

Yugi blushed, getting the implied meaning. "Alright," he said as he stood up.

Yami took Yugi's free hand and led him away into the bedroom. Just as the door closed someone shouted, "Remember to keep it down!"

Neither tri-haired males cared about what the others wanted at that point. All they could think about was eating ice-cream.

* * *

Please Review! 

Sorry if this is all really random but i've just been a wierd mood lately and my writing is just not my best. Hopefully i will soon return to writing quality chapters.


	19. Happy Birthday Ishtars!

I can't believe it. 50 people have this on their favourites list. I feel so honoured to be loved by all of you. Sorry if you don't understand the rules of the game; i tell you what's going on anyway.

* * *

**Chapter 19- Happy Birthday Ishtars!**

Before anyone knew what was happening Christmas was only a few days away. The castle was decorated to remind everyone of this fact as well as to try and force festivity upon those residing within its walls.

It was a time for Hogwarts to impress its guests. It was a time for merriment and good will. It was a time for shopping. Yes, it was definitely a time for shopping. But it wasn't necessarily a time for Christmas shopping. Two very important people had their birthdays exactly two days before Christmas and a party as well as gifts were in order to celebrate the annual event.

"Happy birthday Malik!"

"Happy birthday Marik!"

The two Ishtars grinned as their eyes landed on the pile of presents.

Yugi stepped forward. "The presents are for both of you to share so maybe you should… take…turns?"

It was too late for any of that. Both blond males had dived straight into the pile, rapidly tearing off the wrapping paper. Most likely they had not even noticed that Yugi had been talking.

Yami patted Yugi's shoulder in a comforting manner. "Forget it. They'll regret not listening when they realize they've run out of colourful paper to lacerate."

Yami's words rang true when there was a cease in the noise of paper being brutally torn. "That's it?" Malik asked.

"No, there's another huge pile hidden under the lake," Bakura said sarcastically, his eyes rolling.

"Really?" Marik asked, his face lighting up with excitement.

Bakura sighed. "Sarcasm is lost on you sometimes."

Malik stood up and brushed away the bits of paper that clung to his clothing. "Well now that that's over let's move onto the game," he suggested.

"But you've not even looked at what we got you!" Jou accused.

Malik shrugged. "Mutilating the paper is better than the actual gift," he said in a careless tone.

Jou was about to argue but Seto stopped him. "Leave it puppy," he advised. "They'll only drag you down to their level and believe me that's a _long_ way down."

Jou nodded reluctantly. Yugi again stepped forward. "What do you want to play?"

"Strip Poker!" Marik shouted, jumping to his feet in the process.

"Good idea," Malik complimented, another grin spreading across his features.

Yugi looked nervous. "Well, it is your birthday so I guess you should get to choose but-"

"Strip Poker it is!" declared Marik.

Yugi sincerely considered banging his head against the wall. Or he could get Yami to bang Marik's head instead. He was sure Yami would enjoy doing that.

Once Ryou had found a deck of playing cards in his suitcase they all assembled around the large table in the common room. "How many people know how to play Strip Poker?" Ryou asked. Nobody raised their hand. "Anybody know how to play regular poker?" Still no raised hands. Ryou sighed irritably. "Why suggest the game if you don't know how to play it?"

"It sounded like fun," was Marik's reply. It gained him a whack in the back of the head from his boyfriend.

Ryou shook his head. "How many people know how to play 31's?" Bakura, Seto and Yugi raised their hands. "That's good enough. We'll use that instead of poker to play the game."

"Can you do that?" asked Jou.

"Yes," Ryou replied. "Bakura and I have played Strip 31's before."

The grin on Bakura's face told those sat at the table that this was going to be an…interesting game.

"So how do you play?" queried Yami.

"Everyone is dealt three cards to start with. The dealer will give themselves one card, then one to the dummy, then one to the rest of the players. He continues to do so until everyone has three cards. The person left of the dealer has the choice of whether he plays with the cards he was given or the cards dealt to the dummy, the Dummy Hand, after he has looked at his own hand. If he chooses to swap cards he throws his hand face up in the centre of the table. Every player after that must pick up a card from the hand and put down one of their own."

"What if you don't swap cards?"

"You turn over the Dummy Hand and must pick up a card from there. The play then goes on the same as before – everyone must pick up a card and replace it with one of their own. This continues to happen until someone becomes satisfied with the hand they have collected. When it is their turn they can choose not to pick up a card and instead say that they are 'Sticking'. After that has happened every player has one last go. They may either continue to improve their hand or also stick if they think they can do no better. Once it is the first person who stuck's turn they reveal their hand followed by everyone else and whoever has the least valuable hand would normally loose a life but in this case they will loose an article of clothing."

"How do you get valuable hands?"

"You collect things in suits. You add up the value of everything in your hand that is in the same suit. Jack, Queen, King are worth ten points. Ace is worth eleven. The rest are as they are numbered."

"Anything else we need to know?"

"If you get three of a kind you lay down your hand and the game automatically ends. If you get the maximum number of thirty-one you also lay down your hand. You can only get that if you have the Ace as well as any two of these: ten, Jack, Queen, King – all in the same suit of course.

"Also," Ryou explained, giving Jou a sideways glance, "If you're the first person to run out of chips you get an extra one which is called the Dog's Chance."

Jou glowered as Ryou had expected him to. Seto smirked and patted Jou's head. Jou waved away his hand but said nothing.

"So how are we applying this to clothing?" questioned Malik.

"If you loose a hand you deposit an item of clothing or jewellery. You loose when you become too embarrassed to continue or when you run out of clothes." Ryou blushed, cleared his throat, continued. "If you're the first one to loose your underwear you are allowed to keep it for another turn. If you loose then you must remove it. You can play another hand but if you loose that one you're out."

"We also have another little twist to this game," commented Bakura, the evil grin he wore sending shivers down everyone's spines. "Whatever state you quit the game in you have to remain that way for the rest of the night. This game is a mix of luck and being able to overcome embarrassment."

"Shall we begin?" Ryou asked in an almost cheerful voice.

Everyone nodded. Ryou dealt. The round was played. Everyone lay down their cards.

Ryou: 28

Bakura: 23

Marik: 17

Malik: 18

Seto: 22

Jou: 15

Yugi: 21

Yami: 24

"Damn it," Jou muttered, removing the jumper he was wearing.

The game continued with many varied results. Ryou and Bakura were practiced masters of the game but Yami and Yugi were quick learners. Seto wasn't doing too badly either. Jou was in trouble. Malik and Marik had picked up the game quickly but then got caught up in watching the other slowly loose their clothing and started doing much worse.

Still, it was Jou who was first to get the Dog's Chance. By that time everyone had removed something. Socks, shoes, jumpers were the first to go. Jou, Malik and Marik were down to their boxers. Seto was down to his trousers and underwear. The rest still had their shirts and trousers.

Jou, deciding to keep his dignity, retired after gaining the Dog's Chance. The Ishtars decided to go all the way (no surprise there) but both were the next to loose. Seto followed Jou's lead and gave up before he lost his boxers. This left only the experts.

"Ra damn it," Bakura cursed as he removed his pants.

Yami chuckled. "Getting agitated Tomb Robber? It's only a game you know."

Bakura gave him the finger and they continued. Yami was the one to loose that round. He stood up and began the struggle to remove his trademark leather pants. Bakura laughed while others sniggered as Yami tried his hardest to get out of the leather he loved so much.

"You do know that if you can't remove it you loose don't you?" Bakura asked, a smug grin plastered on his face.

Yami growled. "Why don't you think about this another way Bakura? I beat you so if I can't defeat these leather pants that means they're tougher than you."

That effectively shut Bakura up.

A few rounds later Ryou was leading two articles of clothing to everyone else's one. Yugi was getting nervous at this point. With both Yami and Bakura still in it this game was going to be fought until the bitter, naked, end. This was not an appealing scenario for the shy tri-coloured haired boy. The only reason he had stayed in the game this long was because Ryou was still there. Ryou was as shy as he was; if they were in real trouble of having their privacy invaded he would have pulled out earlier.

Now Yugi was starting to doubt this assumption. He remembered Ryou saying he and Bakura had played this before. Before as in when they were in a secret relationship? Most probably.

Was Ryou also going to stick it out until the very end? Did Yugi want to do the same? Did he dare do the same?

The round ended and Bakura lost. Bakura slipped off his boxers and flung them into the middle of the table carelessly. Marik's eyes wondered below the table and he was punished by a swift blow to the head from Malik. Ryou's eyes also wondered but he was not punished by an upset boyfriend. Instead he blushed deeply when Bakura caught his eye and winked.

"I give up," Yugi declared before Yami could deal out the cards.

Yugi looked down, slightly ashamed he had admitted defeat before the true battle had begun. He looked up when Jou placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't fret Yugi. I did the same thing remember?"

Yugi nodded, suddenly feeling silly. He returned his gaze to the game and the looks of extreme concentration on each player's face. It was anyone's game now. The person with the most luck would be the winner now.

Once Bakura was knocked out it was between Ryou and Yami. One item of clothing each. One person had to loose twice for the other to win.

The hands were dealt. The players looked at their cards. They took turns improving their hands, trying their best not to throw away cards that would help their opponent.

In the end Ryou had a Queen of Hearts, a seven of Hearts and a three of Hearts. Yami had a King of Clubs, a nine of Clubs and a King of Diamonds.

With as much dignity as he could muster Yami removed his boxers. He couldn't afford to lose the next round. He needed to beat Ryou twice to win.

Again the cards were dealt. This time Ryou ended with a seven of Diamonds, five of Diamonds and Ace of Spades. Yami had the Queen and Jack of Clubs with a low Heart.

Ryou removed his boxers, trying not to be unnerved by Bakura's lustful eyes watching him intently. It was do or die time. The fate of the game depended on a single hand.

Everyone held their breath as cards were picked up and discarded. Who would be the first one to Stick? Who was going to come out on top?

Ryou smiled as he picked up a three of Spades. He lay down his hand. Three threes. Game over.

Yami stared in disbelief as around him the others cheered. If Ryou had dropped his ten of Hearts earlier Yami would have won by getting 31. But now it was over and he'd lost. It wasn't fair!

Meanwhile Bakura was giving Ryou his victory kiss. Such a simple gesture was now getting steamy and had captured Marik and Malik's attention. They cheered the two on which annoyed the white haired males greatly. "Let's take this into the bedroom," Bakura suggested.

Ryou agreed and the two disappeared. With their entertainment gone the Ishtars decided to follow their example and left to reap the benefits of them both being naked.

"Bedtime Puppy," said Seto as he rose from his chair.

Jou looked to the clock on the mantelpiece above the fire. "Why? It's still pretty early."

"You're pretty stupid sometimes aren't you?" commented Seto.

Before Jou could reply he was dragged away into Seto and his room, leaving the two tri-coloured haired teens on their own. "It's alright Yami," Yugi said kindly, putting his arms around his love.

"I lost," Yami said sulkily.

"These party games aren't about winning and loosing; they're about humiliating other people," Yugi tried, hoping to distract the saddened pharaoh.

"I still lost," Yami said in the same sulky voice.

An idea came to Yugi. "No you haven't yet," Yugi whispered in Yami's ear. "You've only lost if you give up. Don't you realize what we're wearing?"

"Nothing." That was when it struck him. A smirk slid onto Yami's lips, the gloom lifting. He turned to look at Yugi and changed his smirk into something that resembled a sincere smile. "You always know the best ways to cheer me up."

Yugi smiled too. "I'd be a terrible boyfriend if I didn't."

Yami stood up and took Yugi's hand. "I think it's about time we turned in too. I wouldn't want the others to be the only ones having fun."

"What are we waiting for then?" Yugi asked before they walked towards their shared room, a night of pleasure awaiting them all.

* * *

Please Review! 

PS. If you have any ideas for the remaining character's birthdays i'd really like to know them!


	20. Yule Ball

**Chapter 20- Yule Ball**

That morning Malik was the first to awaken. Normally this was not the case. Malik preferred to stay in bed as long as possible, especially in winter when it was freezing outside the warmth of his bed. However, this morning was going to be different to any other morning. As soon as Malik had regained consciousness he sprang out of bed and shouted, "It's Christmas!"

Upon hearing this shout Marik jumped from his bed and shouted, "It's Christmas!" He then proceeded to run out and around the common room repeating this phrase.

Seto exited his room, an angry scowl on his face. "For the love of everything technological and sacred will you shut up!" he said with barely controlled fury.

Marik took no heed and instead caught Seto in a bear hug. If Seto's arms hadn't been immobilized he would have bashed Marik's head in until he had…more brain damage than before.

Luckily for Seto that was about the time Bakura entered the common room. "Marik shut up before I rip out your voice box and castrate you!" he growled. Marik immediately went silent. As an afterthought Bakura added, "And put the priest down – you don't know where he's been."

Marik unceremoniously dropped Seto on the floor before rushing over to join Malik by the fire where the presents had been placed. Seto stood up and dusted himself off, wishing it was that easy to get rid of the Marik germs. "Thanks," he growled under his breath, hoping Bakura wouldn't actually hear it.

Bakura did hear it though and smirked. "You're welcome," he said before walking over to the present piles.

When everyone had assembled the shredding began. Those who didn't open their presents quick enough were helped along by Marik who only glanced at his own presents before moving onto the next.

When that was finished and all presents had been hidden somewhere safe (Yami had seen Bakura staring at the occult card that had come in his Duel Monster pack) it was time to give thanks for the presents. Yugi had already started writing letters to his friends back in Domino who had sent their presents through Grandpa. To contrast this Seto hadn't uttered a word of thanks; although he did hiss a threat at Malik who had given him a rather disturbing picture that he could only have produced on Seto's precious computer.

They then got dressed and headed outside. It had snowed the night before and it had been agreed that there would be a snowball fight. The only problem was that there were arguments over who should be on which team. Bakura and Yami wanted to be separate captains; nobody wanted Ryou or Yugi because they were usually pacifists and had bad aim; and Seto wasn't interested at playing at all.

Eventually the problem was settled. Bakura's team included Ryou, Seto and Marik; Yami's team included Yugi, Jou and Malik. They were given five minutes to get into position or think up a strategy. After that it was going to be all out war.

In the end there was no clear winner. Both teams were drenched in melted snow and frozen. There had even been some fighting within their own teams. Seto had wanted to get Marik back for earlier so he had thrown a particularly large snowball at him, hoping to use the excuse that he had confused him with Malik.

Unfortunately this plan backfired since Marik turned and threw his next twenty snowballs at Seto, thinking he was the enemy. Marik had only stopped when one of Jou's snowballs hit him because he was then occupied with pelting Jou with snow.

After the truce had been called but before they went in the Ishtars had tried to bury Yami in the snow but their plan was foiled by Yugi and Ryou. The two blonds had raced back to the castle when they were caught so that they would be the first ones into lunch. After eating they hoped the hikaris would have forgotten all about the little incident.

The rest of the day was spent preparing for the Yule Ball. There were fights over the showers and Seto's newly constructed hair dryer. Even Seto's straightening irons weren't safe from the Ishtars, though why they wanted them was anyone's guess when they actually seemed to _like _their mad standing up hair.

By Eight O'clock they were all groomed and ready. Malik and Marik had settled their purple dress robe arguments by going in different shades. Malik was in a light lilac and Marik in a dark violet.

Seto had gone with one that resembled his trench-coats. It was dark blue with the classic caught-in-the-wind look. Jou had gone for something in a plain green colour, not really bothered about looking flashy.

Yami had gone for a gold and red robe that screamed 'ex-pharaoh coming through'. Yugi had bought something in dark blue and hoped no-one would remark that he was back to wearing his school uniform.

Bakura was clothes in black, an evil smirk on his face as he revealed Ryou to the others. Jou's jaw dropped when he saw what Ryou was wearing. "Is that a _dress_?"

Ryou, in his light blue ball gown, was frowning deeply. "Bakura _insisted_ that I wear it to appease the teachers."

"By insist do you mean steal your other robe, order a new one from the robe maker then replace it with the dress so you had no choice?" asked Malik.

Ryou's eyes narrowed. "You helped him!" he accused.

Malik quickly shook his head, remembering just how evil Ryou could get when he got mad. "I didn't help him, I swear! I'm just very good at guessing; like Jou."

"Hey!" Jou knew an insult to his duelling skills when he heard one.

"Can we go already?" asked Yami impatiently. "Unless someone needs to use the bathroom we should leave or we'll be late."

"I need to use the bathroom," said Marik.

Everyone waited but he just stood there. Finally Yami lost his temper and shouted, "Well go now then you idiot!" Marik made a sound like an injured puppy and ran to the bathroom. Yami rolled his eyes and turned to Yugi. "Can we go now?" he asked.

Yugi nodded and followed Yami through the portrait hole. Everyone else followed them except Malik who was waiting for his partner. They headed down to the entrance hall where all the other students were waiting for the doors to the Great Hall would open. As soon as they were spotted Professor McGonagall captured Bakura and Ryou and dragged to the side of the doors so that they could enter last with the rest of the Champions and partners.

At eight O'clock sharp the doors opened and everyone milled into the Hall. The gang found a table big enough for everyone and sat down. They were joined a moment later by the Ishtars. At the table next to them they noticed Ron but none of the rest of the trio was in sight.

Once everyone had been seated the Champions walked in. Ryou couldn't help but blush since it seemed like every eye was on him. He could imagine what they were all thinking: _Ha ha, look at that idiot in a dress_. It was so embarrassing.

"Don't fret Ryou," Bakura whispered in his ear. "If anyone dares to mock you I'll cut out their tongue and if they stare too long I'll gauge out their eyes."

Ryou was oddly comforted by this…macabre vote of confidence. He shrugged off the embarrassment and took the seat offered to him by Bakura up at the high table. From up here he could see everyone. He could even see Yugi giving him a small wave. Ryou waved back and smiled.

After a meal where to order you spoke to your plate (or argued in Bakura's case – it was unwilling to give him uncooked meat) the tables were brushed against the walls and the champions walked out onto the dance floor. To the side Yami was sniggering. Yugi looked at him with puzzlement on his face. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Bakura having to dance," Yami answered. "I don't think he even knows _how _to dance let alone how to do it properly. This is going to be fun."

"That's not very nice Yami," Yugi scolded.

"Bakura laughs at my expense so I should also be allowed to laugh at his expense," Yami defended.

Out on the dance floor the music began. To Yami's absolute amazement Bakura did know how dance. It amazed everyone else even more that he was actually a _good_ dancer.

"I thought I'd heard music and Ryou saying something about his toes," Jou said as his eyes followed the pair's movements.

"So that's where my CD player went to," grumbled Seto.

"And we thought they were having sex when they disappeared out of sight for ages," Malik said while Marik nodded in agreement.

Yugi smiled in an un-Yugi-like way. "Maybe this will teach you that it's wrong to delight at other people's misfortunes."

Yami glowered. "Why do the gods hate me?"

"Because you're a pompous ass."

"And now they're going to make you dance."

Yami looked at Yugi in horror. "You don't want to dance do you?"

"Yes. Why? Can't you dance?"

"Not to this," Yami muttered.

"Then let me lead," he said before dragging Yami out onto the floor.

Bakura chuckled evilly as he watched his friends walk out onto the floor. "How many of them actually know how to dance?" he asked.

"I think only Seto and Yugi know," Ryou answered.

"Idiots, they should have learnt how. They knew they were going to a Ball after all and what else do you do at a Ball?"

"Some people aren't as clever as you Bakura."

"You think I'm clever?"

"In an evil sort of way."

Bakura smirked. "I think you need to be rewarded for saying that," he said before sweeping Ryou off the dance floor towards a vacant patch of wall.

Meanwhile, Yami was having trouble with his dancing. It didn't help that he was taller than Yugi or that Yugi only knew the basics. Yami knew Yugi's toes were going to be sore in the morning because he was continually stepping on them. One thing was for certain, he definitely wasn't the Dancing King.

Jou was having better luck avoiding Seto's toes. Then again he had more incentive to avoid them as well as Seto being more cautious as to where he put his feet. Plus, after being invited to many Balls and parties Seto was an excellent dancer and a good teacher. He also got a strange sense of enjoyment over Jou doing everything he told him to. Not that this was different from everyday life but this time there was no argument over who was right (Seto) and who was wrong (Jou).

Malik and Marik didn't know anything about dancing and so had become a whirlwind of disaster. It started off accidental, knocking people over when they lost their balance. Now however it was the best game in the world. Run across the dance floor and knock them over. They would call it Dance floor Skittles. No, it would be Dancing Bumper People!

It would annoy everyone.

* * *

Harry was sitting with Ron at one of the tables. Ron was going on and on about how Hermione had betrayed them by going off with Krum, how she had ruined their friendship, how she had destroyed something sacred, how she had sold herself out, blah, blah, blah.

"For God's sake Ron will you stop bitching about Hermione!" Harry finally snapped. "Bitch about somebody else. Like Malfoy – he's always good to bitch about. After all he's a disgusting, stuck-up, racist Slytherin who nobody likes. I bet everyone hates him, even his minions and that ugly Pansy cow. She's like one of those fan girls that are always chasing Ryou and Bakura. She's so clingy but I bet she doesn't like him; just like he doesn't like her! I bet he only puts up with her because he needs to look like he has friends. He might even pay her for it because, like he's always boasting, he's so rich. God, just thinking about that bastard makes me sick; talk about someone else instead because I just can't cope with hearing anymore about him."

Ron was giving him an odd look.

"What?"

"You've thought about that a lot haven't you?"

"What's your point?" Harry grumbled, not willing to answer the question.

"Well they do say that hate is close to love. The only thing that's different is the actual liking of each other."

"Just like you and Hermione then?"

Ron let the subject drop.

* * *

"Just look at him Pansy," Malfoy said as he glared across the room at Harry. "Potter's got that look in his eyes again. It's the look he gets when he's mad and ranting. He must be talking about me – he hates nobody more than he hates me. Stupid Potter doesn't know what's good for him. He should worship me not hate me. We could be great together. But that pigheaded idiot won't accept it; he hangs out with losers like Weasley instead, he…Pansy, are you listening to me?"

Pansy turned around. "No, you were ranting about Potter again so I thought you wouldn't notice." Her eyes narrowed suddenly. "You're always talking Potter you know. You talk about him more than me – your girlfriend. I'm supposed to mean the world to you but instead it's always Potter this, Potter that. What about me!?"

"Pansy you know you mean more to me than Harry so why are you getting angry?"

"Harry?"

"I mean Potter! I said Potter didn't I? I meant to say Potter! Potter is Potter and nothing else! He is stupid, arrogant, a goody-goody! He is nothing to me!"

"Is he ugly?"

"….Yes?"

"You hesitated!"

"Did not!"

And so the fight continued.

* * *

Professor Snape was not in a good mood. All the excited teenagers annoyed him. Those teenagers who were excited and kissing were particularly annoying so he had decided to rid the world of those kissing couples. All he had to do was walk around the perimeter of the Great Hall and separate them.

Snape's plan was going well until he reached a white haired couple. The action between them was getting rather…hot. Snape knew these two needed to be separated. But something held him back. Something wasn't right.

Then Snape remembered. These were two of the Domino students and they were all _boys_! It was two boys making out in-front of him!

Snape, suddenly feeling sick, decided he needed some fresh air.

* * *

Since their attempt at dancing had failed Yami and Yugi had headed out to the garden. It was beautifully decorated with flowers and fairy lights and other decorative things. It had been so magical that they couldn't help kissing in the moonlight.

Seto and Jou had followed tri-coloured haired boys outside into the garden. Not because Jou was crushing Seto's feet but because the Ishtars were repeatedly bumping into them when they were dancing. To control their homicidal urges they had left the Great Hall. Now they also followed the demands of their hormones and made-out under a tree.

Professor Snape had come outside to be calmed and the night air had done just that. Now, he had the urge to be evil and break up the kissing couples out in the garden. His first few victims ran away as soon as they saw him or when he blasted the rose bush next to him with his wand. But then he came upon a couple kissing on a bench. It wasn't hard to guess who it was. There were only two people in the world with star shaped hair.

Snape ran for it. His short run brought him upon another couple. Normal looking hair meant that he was safe to part them. He grinned evilly, firing his wand at the tree trunk above them. Both looked up in surprise and Snape realized he had made a mistake. They were both male!

Snape ran for it. Seto and Jou looked at each other. They shrugged and went back to playing tonsil tennis.

* * *

Ryou pulled away from Bakura, breathing heavily. "I think we should take this somewhere a little bit more private," he suggested.

"But I don't want to let you go," Bakura whined.

"I doubt our passion will end before we're locked away in the privacy of our room," Ryou said, running his finger down Bakura's exposed chest.

Bakura considered this. "It would stop others learning my secret sex techniques."

"That it would."

"Then let's stop talking and move!" With that Bakura took Ryou's hand and led him out of the Hall and up the stairs towards a passionate night.

* * *

It was midnight – the end of the Ball. Malik and Marik climbed the stairs back to their room cheerfully. They had had a great time annoying people and now it was time for bed; not to sleep though.

"It sounds like the others are having a good time," Malik commented as they heard the sounds coming from behind the closed doors.

"Want to join in the fun?" Marik asked, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Do I ever!" Malik said before dragging Marik into their room so that they could join in the act that takes two. And I'm not talking about dancing.

* * *

Please Review! 


	21. Happy Birthday Jou!

I have found conflicting evidence saying when Jou's birthday is. One site said it was the 1st January and another said it was the 25th. I went with the first one because that way I could make it a big party instead of coming up with any party game ideas. If any of you have any other games I could use please tell me in a review because I'm not sure what I'm going to do for the last two birthdays.

* * *

**Chapter 21- Happy Birthday Jou!**

Since the gang weren't very good at keeping traditions exactly the way they were meant to be, they decided to hold a New Year's Day party instead of a New Year's Eve party. The reason behind this change in tradition was that Jou's birthday was on the 1st January. Instead of getting wasted on New Year's Eve and not being able to have a party the next night they decided to get doubly wasted on the 1st!

This was the reason why food had 'mysteriously' disappeared from the kitchens; the local pubs were sure they had ordered more alcohol than what they had, and there was extremely loud music emanating from the common room of Hogwart's Japanese guests. The last part was courtesy of Seto's new CD player and the others were thanks to Bakura and the Ishtar's sticky fingers. Said fingers were literally sticky when they arrived at the common room with half the number of sweet things they had set off with.

Everything in the common room had been moved to the sides to create a dance floor. Yami had created something resembling a disco ball that had the same purpose but ran on magic instead of electricity. The colourful light that emanated from it was beautiful and bright enough to see by but not so bright that the edges of the room weren't hidden in shadow. This little feature would most likely be needed when they had gotten bored of dancing and wanted to do something a little more intermit with their boyfriends.

At the moment nobody was in that position. They were all either: dancing, not dancing, or trying to coax someone into dancing. Seto was one of the people not dancing and Jou was one of those trying to get him to dance. Seto had been fine at the Yule Ball because it was orderly dancing. This was not orderly and he refused to make a fool of himself like the other losers were. Jou was running out of patience with his uncooperative boyfriend.

"Seto if you don't start dancing right now I'm going to pound you into a bloody pulp!" Jou shouted.

"And what would that achieve?" Seto asked, having to raise his voice to be heard over the music.

"I don't know but it would make me feel better!"

Seto rolled his eyes. "You're getting far too agitated; go eat something."

"I will!"

Seto's eyes widened. He hadn't meant for him to _really_ do it. He had forgotten all about the snacks that the little gang of thieves had provided them with. Seto sighed. He was never going to be able to drag Jou away from the desert table now.

Meanwhile, Yugi was showing Yami how to dance. In contrast to Seto, Yami actually found this type of dancing better than ballroom. He could dance how he pleased and not worry about standing on Yugi's feet. Plus, if he was daring enough to do the very sexy moves Bakura and Ryou were doing (again with Bakura somehow being a good dancer!) he could get very close to Yugi. Yami hid his evil smirk so that Yugi wouldn't catch onto his plan…yet.

As Yami had pointed out, Bakura and Ryou were doing some very controversial dancing moves. From the way things were going it looked like they would be the first to utilise the shady corners of the common room.

This assumption was proven wrong however when Malik and Marik stopped prancing about doing something that looked like a cross between dancing and having a seizure. They moved away from all the other couples and knelt down, looking like the conspirators they were. "Have you got the bomb?" Malik asked. Marik nodded. "Good, but remember not to detonate until I give the signal." They both nodded and moved into position.

When Bakura and Ryou were close to the edge of the room Malik grabbed Ryou's shoulder and dragged him back against the wall, Bakura being dragged along as well. Malik was then shoved up against the wall by an irate Bakura. "What do you think you're doing? We were about to get to the best part," he growled.

Malik held his hands up defensively. "I was only getting you out of the line of fire."

Bakura turned his head and noticed Marik still crouched by the tables. He turned back to Malik, a smirk on his face. Ryou sighed. "Must you ruin Jou's party with your pranks?

"Do you really need to ask?"

Ryou hung his head. "I suppose not."

Malik nodded then turned to Bakura. "Will you let go of me now?"

Bakura let Malik go, still smirking at the idea that he was about to see some chaos. Ryou just shook his head forlornly as Malik passed him and leaned against Bakura. Bakura put his arm around Ryou's waist and together they stood in silence.

They watched as Malik slinked back over to Marik, whispered something to him, then prepared to let all hell loose. Unfortunately this plan never came to fruition because it was at that moment that Professor McGonagall stormed through the portrait whole shouting, "Turn off that music immediately!" Yugi rushed over to the CD player and pressed pause. Everyone's attention was then turned to the irate professor. "They can hear you down in the dungeons! You have disturbed everyone's sleep and I will personally have you kicked out of the Triwizard Tournament if you do not break up this party immediately and go to bed!"

"Why should I care that Bakura no longer gets to compete in the Tournament?" asked Yami.

"Because all of you will have your memories erased and be taken back to Japan."

"If we have our memories erased will we forget everything that has happened since we arrived here?" queried Yugi.

"Yes."

Yugi looked horrified. "But that means that I'll forget that Yami's my boyfriend!"

Yami realized the truth behind this and decided that it was best to do what the professor said. "Party's over! Everyone get to bed!"

"But we didn't get to play our prank," Marik whined.

Seto turned on him with an icy stare. "Are you saying that you planned on ruining my Jou's birthday with one of your childish revenge plans?"

"Err…no?"

Seto's eyes narrowed. "You have five seconds to live."

Malik and Marik wasted no time in fleeing for their room. Five seconds later Seto was after them, banging on the locked door swearing to kill them if they tried to do that ever again.

Ryou turned to Professor McGonagall. "Don't worry Professor, I think the party is over for tonight."

"It better be," she replied severely before returning to her bed.

Jou walked over to Seto and put his arms around his waist, whispering soothing words in his ear to try to calm him down. It didn't take long to work. Seto stopped trying to break down the door and instead led Jou back to their room. Inside he leaned in close to Jou and said, "I think it's time I gave you your real birthday treat."

Meanwhile Yugi had coaxed Yami into helping him clear up some of the mess they had made. Ryou had even got Bakura helping, though he did more complaining than cleaning. In a few minutes the place was acceptable and they all went to bed.

Even though Yami and Bakura are too very different people, that night they both had exactly the same thing on their minds. Sex. Since they had not been able to have a good make-out session during the party they were going to make up for it now. Because Ryou had been with Bakura longer than Yugi had been with Yami he was ready when Bakura flung him onto the bed and mercilessly began assaulting his mouth. However Yugi was not anticipating Yami attacking him. That is not to say that he minded having his shirt ripped off though. In fact he was more than happy to submit to his dominating boyfriend.

It was a good night for all.

* * *

"Bakura, how are you going to complete the Second Task?"

Bakura turned his head to look at Ryou, wondering where this had come from. "I don't know."

"Well you should know. The Task is in February and it's January already. You should really start coming up with something," Ryou said with concern in his voice.

"There's still another month to go; don't worry about it," Bakura said casually as he pecked Ryou's cheek.

Ryou sighed. "All I'm saying is that you should really start to think about this. I mean, if you leave it to the last minute then you'll be panicking and then-"

"Ryou, the First Task was easy and the Second one will also be easy. Just relax; I know what I'm doing."

* * *

"I have no idea what I'm doing!" Bakura shouted a few weeks later.

Ryou shook his head sadly. "There's only a few days left Bakura-"

"I know! I know I'm in big trouble so there's no need to give me a long lecture about how screwed I am because I know!"

Ryou sighed. "Why not go to the library and see if there's anything there that will help."

"There won't be; there'll be nothing on Shadow Magic in there."

"Why not ask Harry what he's doing then? Maybe he can give you an idea about which card you need."

Bakura grinned. "That's it! That's a great idea! I'll find him now."

* * *

"I don't know how to complete the task."

"What!?!"

Hermione turned to Ryou. "Let me guess: Bakura only just started thinking about the Task?"

Ryou nodded. "By the sound of it Harry had the same 'it'll turn out alright in the end' attitude."

They both sighed sadly. They then grabbed hold of both boys and dragged them off to the library.

* * *

"Do you think that because I'm dead I don't need to breathe under water?" Bakura asked the room as he stared up at the ceiling.

It was the evening before the Second Task and nobody had found anything that could let a person survive under-water for an hour. It was late and everyone was tired but they were refusing to give up. Well, everyone except Ron who had fallen asleep while reading a particularly boring book.

"I wouldn't want you to take the risk," Ryou answered as he flicked through a book on aquatic life.

Bakura sighed miserably. "We are so screwed."

"No we're not," Hermione told him severely as she flicked through volume one of twenty of 'Useful Charms you never knew'. It was a difficult task since every volume had at least a thousand pages of the tiniest writing imaginable.

"What makes you think that?" Bakura asked, still staring up at the ceiling.

"One of us will find something; I know we will. The library has never let me down before and I'm sure it won't let us down now."

"If that's all the evidence you've got then I still say we're screwed."

"I agree with Bakura," said Harry. "We're screwed."

"Don't make me go find Yami," Ryou said testily.

"What would that accomplish?"

"He'll gloat about how big a failure you are and that'll get you pouring through these books to prove to him that you can do this."

Bakura considered this for a moment. "I'm too tired to care about the pompous pharaoh," he finally answered.

Ryou rubbed tiredly at his eyes. "Go to bed then. I'll keep looking and tell you in the morning if I find anything. I guess it would be best if you got some rest before tomorrow."

Bakura smiled slightly. "I love you," he said, giving Ryou a quick kiss.

Ryou smiled too. "See you in the morning."

"Don't stay up all night. I expect to find you in my bed in the morning." With that Bakura left the library and made his way up to his bedroom.

A few minutes after Bakura had gone Fred and George came into the library. "Professor McGonagall wants to see everyone here except Harry," they told them.

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"Don't know; she just told us to find you," replied Fred as George kicked Ron in the shin to wake him. It did the trick and the librarian glared at them all from her desk for making so much noise.

"Keep looking Harry; we'll see you later," Hermione said as they left.

"Don't worry I will," Harry replied.

Little did anyone know that the twins were leading the three friends into danger.

* * *

Please Review!

PS. thank you for all the sparkly reviews!


	22. Second Task

**Chapter 22- The Second Task**

Bakura's hand reached out from under the bed covers, groping for the clock. Finding the small device he brought it closer. Opening an eye groggily he looked at the time. Both eyes widened when the information being sent to his brain finally registered. "Shit!" he cried, jumping up and dashing about madly to find clothes. Doing this he raced out of his room to the lake. In his hurry he didn't notice that he had been the only one in the bed all night.

The commotion Bakura caused woke everyone else. They too dashed about like head-less chickens, trying hard to get down to the lake before the Second Task started.

Bakura raced through the grounds pushing anyone unfortunate enough to be in his way to the ground. As those poor unfortunates tried to get up they were pushed down again by the others running after Bakura. Yugi shouted apologies for everyone behind him, so it was alright.

Bakura skidded to a halt in front of the judges, effectively coating Fleur in mud. She glared at him but Bakura was too busy getting his breath back to notice. Recovered, he looked up to see Harry skidding to a halt next to him, covering whatever bits of Fleur's robe that Bakura hadn't already smeared with dirt. Bakura inconspicuously leaned towards Harry and asked "Did you find a way to do this?"

Harry nodded, breath still coming out in short wheezes. "Plant," he managed to get out.

"Care to share some?"

"Minute."

Bakura turned to the judges while Harry kept breathing heavily. "So what is it that we're supposed to be retrieving?" he asked.

"Something very precious to you," Dumbledore answered.

"Yes, yes – I know that. What I want to know is the exact _thing_ you have taken."

"The person you hold dearest to your heart."

Bakura was about to demand a more specific answer when realization dawned on him. The only person he actually cared about was Ryou. He hadn't seen Ryou since last night when he had left him in the library. Ryou had not been in bed this morning. Ryou was gone.

Bakura was suddenly overcome by a burning rage. He barely noticed Bagman dragging him slightly to his left so that all the champions were spread out. It was a good thing that the starting whistle was blown seconds after because Bakura charged into the water without getting the Gillyweed from Harry.

As soon as the water was deep enough Bakura dived under, kicking the water harshly as he headed down into the depths of the lake. The only air he had to use was the small mouthful he had taken before he dived. It didn't take long to run out and Bakura (mad as he was) could not be immune to the screaming pain in his lungs.

Eventually he could hold his mouth shut no longer and water gushed up his nose and down his throat. Bakura doubled over, his hands pressed against his throat as he choked. He tried to cough up the water but it kept seeping in; his vision blurred as he became light-headed. Bakura stopped struggling as he ran out of air…

Bakura opened his eyes to find that he could breathe normally. Looking around he was surprised to find that he was still below the surface of the lake. It turned out that he didn't need to breathe underwater. His theory had been correct! His body had just needed time to realize that it was dead and didn't actually need oxygen to survive.

Bakura floated absently for a few moments, basking in the knowledge that he was a genius. That is, until he remembered that he had something precious to rescue. With renewed determination Bakura swam quickly through the murky water, past small silver fish and forests of weeds. His thieving abilities once again came in handy since his physical stamina was much higher than most people's. He ploughed through the water easily; gaining the distance he had lost while unconscious.

Everything was going fine until something grabbed his ankle. Bakura turned to see an ugly green thing grinning at him as it held tight to his ankle. Bakura also noticed that its friends had decided to come play too. Bakura frowned irritably – he had no time for this. The Millennium Ring glowed and the entire troupe of green creatures disappeared into the Shadow Realm. Bakura nodded, satisfied. He then swam down into the deepest part of the lake.

As Bakura passed over an expanse of black mud he noticed something in the distance. Drawing closer he saw that they were crude dwellings. Things that he supposed were mermaids swam around the dwellings watching him curiously. They were much uglier than the legends like to say, Bakura noted. He did not hang around to study them more though since he was (he assumed) very close to finding Ryou.

Turning a corner Bakura found the hostages. They were all tied to the tail of a gigantic statue of a merman. By the bubbles escaping from Ryou's mouth Bakura assumed that he was still alive.

Bakura put on an extra burst of speed and headed straight towards Ryou. Reaching him, the first thing he did was check for a pulse. Bakura smiled when he felt the steady beating in Ryou's neck. He then made as if to sit cross-legged. He reached into the bottom of his jeans and pulled out a small dagger. He was doubly thankful that Ryou hadn't found this one and confiscated it.

Placing one hand around Ryou's waist he pulled the boy to his chest. With his free hand he cut away the rope that bound his beloved. Ryou came free and Bakura kicked his legs, propelling them upwards.

As they ascended Bakura spared a glance at the mermen below. There was another champion at the statue untying their friend. Since the black mop of hair was close to the red mop of hair he assumed it was Harry saving Ron. That was good news; Bakura wasn't last.

After a time the water around Bakura didn't seem as dark. Bakura paced himself, tried to keep the joy that he was about to reach the surface under control so that he didn't tire himself out by putting on that extra burst of speed too early.

It was only when Bakura could see blurry shapes above him did he swim as fast as he could. The images became clearer and clearer the nearer he got to the surface. In an instant he broke from the water out into the biting air. Bakura made his way to the bank of the lake to the sound of applause and rejoicing cheers. In his arms he felt Ryou stir and slightly slowed his pace.

"Nearly there Ryou. Just swim," Bakura breathed, not wanting to waste too much energy talking.

Ryou heard Bakura and pulled away from him so that he could swim on his own. It wasn't long until they reached the shore where they were immediately pulled out of the icy water and wrapped up tightly in thick blankets. They were then pulled away from the shore by the matron. She forced a steaming potion down their throats before leaving them to their own devices.

Bakura and Ryou sank down onto the grass. Bakura opened his blanket invitingly. Ryou crawled onto Bakura's lap and was encompassed by both a blanket and a pair of arms. "Are you alright?" Bakura whispered.

Ryou nodded. "It wasn't that bad. We were taken to Dumbledore's office last night and given a potion to make us sleep. What about you?"

"I'm tired but I'll live."

Ryou smiled sleepily. It was strange that he felt tired even though he had been asleep for hours. "I'm so proud of you for finding out how to do the challenge."

"Actually, I didn't figure out how to do it."

Ryou dropped his smile and sighed. "You got help from Harry did you?"

"No actually. I did ask for his help but it turned out I didn't need it. You see I just dived in there when I heard that you were the thing I had to recover. I didn't think about taking some of Harry's plant; I just jumped. After finding out what it feels like to drown (not pleasant by the way) I found out that since I'm dead can breathe under water."

Ryou chuckled. "You're really stupid sometimes Bakura."

Bakura glared down at him. "I could always give you back to the merpeople you know."

"You didn't let me finish," Ryou countered. "I was also going to say that it was very romantic how you forgot self and just dived in to rescue me. You're very brave Bakura."

Bakura smiled and tilted Ryou's chin up towards him. He leaned down, their lips met, they shared a passionate. This was how their friends found them when they came to congratulate the two for surviving. "Maybe we should congratulate them later," Jou said quietly. They all agreed and let the two get warm together.

Later, they all came back so that they could bask in Bakura's glory as the points were announced. "Ladies and gentlemen, the judges have made their decision," Bagman announced to the anxiously waiting crowd. "Points are awarded out of fifty. Firstly we have Mr Bakura who employed…his own magic to rescue his hostage. He was the only champion to successfully save his hostage within the one hour time limit and for that we award him fifty points!"

Cries of joy erupted from those around Bakura. These cries continued for a long time so that nobody around them heard the rest of the scores. The cheering only stopped in time for Bakura to hear that the third and final task would take place on the twenty fourth of June at dusk and he would learn more about it a month before the task. After hearing this the gang headed up to the castle, intent on celebrating another one of Bakura's victories.

When they reached the common room Malik and Marik went off to their hidden store while Ryou and Bakura took showers and changed into warm, dry clothes. When they were all assembled the Ishtars revealed to the rest the wide selection of alcoholic drinks they had brought for everyone's enjoyment. It was at this point that Yugi pointed out the flaw in the part plan.

"Guys, it's only eleven O'clock. What happened to no drinking before twelve?"

Everyone stared at him, dumbstruck. Marik threw the can of beer he had been about to open to the floor. "Damn, now we have to wait until we get pissed. Why couldn't they have held the stupid Task in the afternoon?"

"Why don't you just get drunk anyway and screw the stupid rule like you screw all the rest?" Seto asked impatiently.

Malik, Marik and Bakura were horrified. "You can not break this rule – it is sacred!" cried Malik.

"Yes, and unlike you Seto we are not sad and depressed and have alcohol problems," Bakura added.

"I am not an alcoholic," Seto said sternly.

"If you have no regards for the twelve O'clock rule then there is no doubt that you are," Marik said, licking his finger and making a vertical slash in the air.

Seto just rolled his eyes. "Idiots," he muttered before walking away to mess about with his computer. (Did that sound wrong to anyone else?)

After that the group dispersed since there was no longer going to be a party. Ryou was about to follow them when Bakura wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him back against him. "Just because the others can't have a good time doesn't mean we can't have one in the bedroom," Bakura whispered seductively.

Ryou shook his head, rolling his eyes at Bakura's logic. "Isn't it a bit early for that sort of thing?"

"No," Bakura replied, placing light kisses up Ryou's neck.

Ryou wriggled out of Bakura's grasp and pushed him back when the other male tried to capture him again. "There is a time and place for these things Bakura. Just as you refuse to drink before noon I refer to have sex."

"We can go into the bedroom and not have sex," Bakura offered.

"True," Ryou admitted, "but I'm sure we'll both get carried away and one thing will lead to another…It's best if we just abandon the whole idea."

A low growl escaped Bakura's throat. "That's enough Ryou. You've been coy for long enough. Don't make me drag you in there."

Ryou gave a fleeting smile before running away. "Rape! Rape!" he shouted, attracting other people's attention.

Bakura growled and chased after his boyfriend; not happy with the way he was acting, especially after Bakura had saved his life. It was only as they circled the common room for the third time that Bakura realized what was going on. Ryou was the prey and he was the hunter. It was one of their foreplay role-plays.

With a lecherous grin Bakura speed up until he was right behind Ryou. He jumped and knocked the boy to the floor. Without wasting time Bakura threw Ryou over his shoulder and carried him into their room where he would show his captured prey exactly who was the dominant one in their relationship.

When the door slammed the people who had been watching lost interest. But not without commenting first.

Jou sighed dramatically. "Ah, young love."

"I think you mean young lust," Malik corrected.

"It's all the same with teenagers. Take it from me – I've been eighteen for over a thousand years," Yami told them.

Nobody doubted his wise word.

* * *

Please Review! 


	23. Accidental Spell

Hello again. Are you ready to see your favourite characters be put under some terrible spells and cause chaos? Of course you are! thanks go to KagomeGirl021 for the spell book idea.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Even though winter had turned into spring it was still too cold and wet to be outside more than a few minutes. For this reason the gang had decided to stay inside the castle. This was good for them since they would not come back soaking wet after being caught in the rain. It was bad for the rest of the school since Malik and Marik (Marik in particular) hated being cooped up in the same place for long periods of time. The school was made to suffer when the Ishtars went on a pranking spree. The spree only stopped when they put cameras in their friends' rooms. After their friends showed their displeasure about being secretly filmed the Ishtars were barely able to walk let alone plan any other mischief.

One fine (like hell it was) day in March Yugi and Ryou were exploring the library. They had both been curious as to what spells could be done without the use of a wand. For this reason they were in a part of the library that was rarely used. The shelves were crammed with ritual books that all looked interesting to Ryou. Yugi on the other hand was disturbed by the number of books that looked to be drenched in blood.

As Yugi browsed the titles of the books he noticed that there was the Millennium eye on one of the spines. He immediately removed it from the shelf and opened it at a random page. The excitement that had bubbled up within him dissipated when he saw that the text was foreign to him.

"What have you got there Yugi?" Ryou asked as he placed the book he had been looking at back on the shelf.

"There's a picture of the Millennium Eye on the cover," Yugi told him.

Like Yugi, Ryou was instantly interested. "What does it say?" he asked eagerly.

"I don't know Ryou," Yugi said, squinting at the text. "Bamas balenta irula margera amota amore sandula perfeta septem septus irat."

Yugi looked up to see Ryou wearing a vacant expression. Suddenly, Ryou sprang forward and took hold of Yugi's shoulders. "I love you," he said before pressing their lips together.

Naturally Yugi was stunned. He just stood there, his eyes wide, as Ryou kissed him. He continued to remain in that surprised stupor even after Ryou had pulled away. He would have remained that way for a lot longer if he hadn't heard _their _war cry.

It was as if a message had been send directly into every one of their brains. Every girl in the library dropped their books. As one they turned towards the source of the disturbance and became a rabid Yaoi fangirl. Together they let out their war cry – an excited scream of DOOM!

Hearing the cry Yugi once again became aware of his surroundings. He grabbed Ryou's hand and ran as fast as his little legs would carry him towards the common room. It was doubly hard for poor Yugi today since Ryou was more concerned with never losing sight of Yugi than of being mobbed by hormonal teenage girls. For this reason Yugi was almost dragging Ryou along behind him.

After much effort and a few close encounters the two boys reached the safety of the common room. All eyes turned towards the two sweaty; out of breath boys when they first dived through the portrait hole. "We got attacked by fangirls…again," Yugi explained to the expectant audience.

The others would have accepted this answer and returned to what they were doing before if it hadn't been for one thing. As they sat there on the floor regaining their breath Ryou leaned over and kissed Yugi. The action was greeted with all round shock. Bakura and Yami jumped to their feet while the others all stared openly at the spectacle.

Things might have been conducted in an orderly and civil way if Ryou had not once again done something unexpected. He whispered, "I love you," to Yugi before kissing him again.

Bakura had to be restrained by both Jou and Seto. "You fucking pipsqueak! When I get over there I'm going to murder you!" he shouted angrily.

Meanwhile Yami just stood there trying to process the information and judge an appropriate reaction. As much as he would have liked to do what Bakura was doing (threatening; throwing a tantrum) a part of him refused to lower his kingly standards. Plus, he couldn't go and bash about Bakura's boyfriend like the other wanted to bash up his; hitting Ryou would be like kicking an Andrex puppy – an unforgivable crime.

Having deciding this Yami did the only thing he could. He went over and tore Ryou away from _his_ Yugi. Ryou whined and struggled to get back to Yugi but Yami wouldn't allow it. Then Ryou tried to bite him and Yami remembered the Andrex puppy metaphor he had used before and realized it was more appropriate than he had first thought.

Meanwhile, Seto and Jou were getting tired of having to constantly dodge Bakura's flying limbs. They were so tired in fact that they were contemplating just letting him go. But then they remembered that he was planning on tearing Yugi limb from limb and decided to hold on for another minute.

After awhile Marik came up with a way to stop both Bakura and Ryou struggling. He hit them over the head with one of Seto's computer manuals. He would have used Seto's briefcase but the death-glare he had been given had made him think twice about that particular plan.

Now that some form of order had been restored Yami asked the question on everybody's mind. "Yugi, what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know," Yugi admitted. "I read a verse from this spell book and then Ryou started to kiss me."

"What spell was it?"

"I don't know; it was in another language and I didn't even realize it was a spell when I read it."

"Have you got the book?" Seto asked.

Yugi looked down to see that the book was still tightly clenched in his hand. He flicked to the page he thought he had opened before handing it over to Seto. Seto looked at the writing on the page for a few seconds before saying, "It's Latin."

"Does that mean you can read it?" Jou asked hopefully.

Seto nodded. It took him a few minutes to read the whole spell since it had been a long time since he had last needed to translate anything like this. Eventually he declared, "It's a love spell."

"We'd already gathered that Seto," Yami said impatiently. "But how are we supposed to reverse it?"

"It doesn't say," Seto told them. "I'll look through the rest of the book to see if there's a reversal spell later on. I'll work much faster if I'm not disturbed." Everybody understood Seto's hint: shut up and stay well away.

"What shall we do with these two in the mean time?" Jou asked, gesturing to their unconscious comrades.

"I don't know; tie them to a chair," Seto said before leaving for the quiet of his room.

He never meant for his suggestion to be taken literally.

* * *

When Bakura came around later that day he found himself bound to a chair. "Whoever did this is going to pay dearly," he growled as he tried to escape the imprisoning bonds. 

"Don't bother struggling Bakura; Marik tied you up and I'm sure he did a very good job."

Bakura turned to the side to see Yami. He was reading a book and hadn't even looked up from it when he had been speaking. Bakura growled at him. "Why did you tie me up?" he demanded.

"To stop you from trying to kill Yugi," Yami replied, still not looking up.

"He deserves to die!" Bakura shouted. Then, in a calmer voice he asked, "Where's Ryou?"

"Behind you."

Bakura twisted his head back as far as he could. Behind him he could see long strands of white which were too shiny to be his own.

"He's under a love spell that Yugi activated by accident. Seto's trying to find a way to reverse it."

"You mean he doesn't really love Yugi?"

Yami looked up for the first time when he heard Bakura's voice so full of quiet hope. "It's only the spell Bakura; when we reverse it you'll be his true love again."

Only when Yami started reading again did Bakura let out a sigh of relief and allow a thankful smile to grace his features.

* * *

Seto's eye twitched. "You know, it's really hard to concentrate with you leaning over my shoulder like that," he told Jou in the calmest voice he could manage. Jou pouted but stood back. When Seto got back to work Jou slowly leaned forward again. Seto grit his teeth when Jou was back in the same position he was in earlier. "Jou, what did I tell you?" 

"You make it sound like you don't want your own boyfriend near you," Jou grumbled as he backed up.

Seto sighed in exasperation. "It isn't that. I just need space to work."

"You make it sound that way."

"I didn't mean to." They stayed silent for a moment before Seto put the spell book down and said, "I think I need a break."

Jou smiled seductively. "Can I help make this break enjoyable?"

"You certainly can," Seto said, smirking.

When the two were…occupied on the bed, Malik snuck into the room. He grabbed the discarded spell book and hurried to his own room where Marik was waiting. Once the door was closed they both poured over the book, identical looks of mischief on their faces.

"Did you see which page that love spell was on?" Malik asked.

"No, but we don't want that one anyway. Let's try out some of these other spells."

"What if they're dangerous though?"

"Not our problem!"

Malik rolled his eyes in exasperation. "You mean you'd willingly put your own friends' lives in danger?" Marik didn't answer and Malik shook his head. He then picked up a loose piece of paper that was wedged between two pages. The writing was incredibly neat (obviously Seto's) and it had an index of the spells contained within. Malik smirked. "Looks like Seto's done half the work for us," he said before showing the paper to Marik.

Marik also grinned when he saw the list of chaos they had to choose from. "Which ones shall we use?"

Together they looked at the list. "Let's not do anything to Seto since he's the only one who can actually work out how to reverse these."

"Agreed. Hey, let's use this one on Yami!"

Malik nodded in agreement. "You read it out."

Marik cleared his throat before starting. "Anos almar regard sterum sexterium amat ibas ibamus bilimus forat!"

Malik chuckled. "Now let's use this one on Jou." He took the book and began to recite. "Intergim eratimus legamun letigus ferim cabim karto invisibi specturam villalim rigitmus!"

Both Ishtars then turned to each other. "Let the fun begin."

* * *

Seto blinked. Where was Jou? A second ago he was underneath him but now he was gone. What had just happened? "Jou?" he whispered. 

"What?"

Seto blinked again. Jou's voice was so clear it was as if he was right next to him. "Where are you?"

"Here; where else would I be?" Jou replied, sounding annoyed.

"I can't see you."

"Really? Well I can see you so stop playing with me Seto."

"I'm not playing with you; I really can't see you!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Well why the hell not?"

Understanding dawned on Seto. "The spell book."

"But who would…Stupid question – it's Malik and Marik."

Seto nodded. "The Ishtars are going to wish they were never born."

"Again."

* * *

Bakura looked up when he heard Yami drop his book. He didn't know what he was expecting to see when he looked up but he definitely wasn't expecting to see what he saw. A four year old Yami standing on the sofa in mini leather. 

Bakura's jaw dropped. "Holy shit!"

Mini Yami put his hand over his mouth in shock. He then jumped up and down, pointing at Bakura with his free hand. "Bad word; bad word; bad word; bad word!"

"Shut up!" Bakura shouted when he could take no more.

"You're mean!" mini Yami shouted before running out of the room.

When the noisy tot had gone Bakura heard a soft groaning behind him. "Ryou are you alright?" he asked when he felt the other's head rub against his own.

When Ryou had gained some of his senses the first thing he did was ask, "Where's Yugi?"

Bakura felt like an icy hand had grasped his heart. Even though he knew Ryou was under a spell it still hurt him to hear his love ask after someone else before him. This was all the fault of that damn spell book! When Bakura was free he was going to relish ripping out the book's pages and burning each and every one of them. After Seto had cured Ryou, of course.

* * *

Yugi had been figuring out a puzzle in his room when a little chibi ran up to him and threw its arms around his neck. To say that he was startled was an understatement. The chibi looked exactly like Yami! It was even wearing his leather! The only difference was that its voice was a lot higher than Yami's. 

"Who are you?" Yugi asked when the chibi had finally stopped going on about someone called 'Mr Mean'.

The chibi puffed out its chest and said, "My name is Prince Yami and when I'm older I'm going to be the ruler of all of Egypt."

It was fair to say that Yugi nearly had a heart attack. His boyfriend had been turned into a four year old! How did this happen? As if life wasn't complicated enough with one of his friends thinking they were in love with him and their protective boyfriend after his blood, now he had a four year old for a boyfriend. What had he ever done to deserve this?

With a heavy sigh Yugi picked Yami up. "Come on then Yami; we need to go see someone who can hopefully figure all this out."

"But you look smart enough to figure anything out," Yami said innocently.

Yugi blushed at the compliment. "This is one thing that I need a bit of help with."

"I like you; you're my new best friend," Yami said as he snuggled closer to Yugi.

Yugi smiled down at the little chibi. Maybe things weren't as bad as they seemed.

* * *

Please Review! 


	24. Reversal of Fortune

Are you all ready for your weekly dose of insanity because here it is, delivered straight to your door!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 24 – Reversal of Fortune**

Seto stormed into the room, an invisible Jou behind him. He looked to Bakura and demanded, "Where are the Ishtars?"

"I was knocked out then tied to a chair how the hell should I know?" Bakura growled.

Seto nodded curtly before walking over to Malik and Marik's bedroom. He tried the handle but found it locked. "You two idiots better open up or I'll break down the door!" Seto shouted through the wood.

When he received no answer Seto started to kick the door. It jolted about and the lock rattled but would not budge. With a frustrated growl Seto turned to Bakura, who was looking at him with amusement. "You're a thief – unlock that door!"

"Okay but first you'll need to untie me and second you'll need to tell me why you want the psychos," were Bakura's terms.

"Those imbeciles used the spell book to turn Jou invisible and Ra knows what else," Seto hissed as he undid Bakura's bindings.

"And I should care about this why?"

Seto looked Bakura straight in the eye. "They've got the book in there and without it I can't work out how to reverse the spell put on Ryou."

Bakura immediately jumped up and searched his pockets. He pulled out many different shaped instruments that he placed on the floor while he examined the lock. "Simple enough to pick. This'll only take a few minutes."

Seto nodded and turned round to where Jou was (hopefully) standing. "While I'm working on the cure for this curse you better not get up to any mischief," he threatened.

As this threat ended the portrait hole swung open. Seto watched but nobody came in. This meant that someone had gone out. "Stupid Mutt."

Right on cue, Yugi walked into the room with chibi Yami. Upon seeing Yugi, Ryou (who was still tied up) struggled to reach him. "Yugi! My love!" he cried out.

Bakura froze. "Don't kill him. Ryou's under a spell. Not his fault; not his fault."

"Hurry up and get that door open!" Seto shouted, interrupting Bakura's muttered mantra. He then turned to Yugi and asked, "What's that thing in your arms?"

"I think this is Yami," Yugi replied earnestly.

Seto snorted. "The great and mighty Game King turned into a child. I'd gloat but I have psychos to mutilate."

"Why?" asked Yugi.

"Because they've got the spell book and are stopping Seto from putting things right," answered Bakura.

"Oh, okay," Yugi said as he sat down on one of the sofas with Yami. Having the little four year old talk at him was bad enough but having Ryou proclaim his undying love was just too weird. "I never thought I'd say this but can we gag Ryou?"

* * *

"Shit, Bakura's nearly opened the lock," Malik whispered. 

"Don't worry, the barricade will protect us," Marik said optimistically.

"Yeah, but for how long?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Jou was wondering what to do with his new found invisibility. His first idea had been to sneak into the kitchens to get some food. Unfortunately he had not been able to find the kitchens. He had then started to recall what other guys would do in this situation. Luckily for him there had been countless movies about this sort of thing. The thing most did was sneak into the girls' locker room. Jou liked the idea and what Seto didn't know wouldn't get him killed. 

This was the reason why Jou was currently hiding out in a girls' bathroom. Things had not been as exciting as he had imagined they'd be. This was mostly due to a lack of nudity of any kind. All the girls did was bitch about each other or lessons, or ask about boyfriends and hot guys etcetera, etcetera. It was enough to put a guy to sleep. That was why Jou decided to take a little nap in the corner of the girls' bathroom.

* * *

"Got it," Bakura said, standing up and backing away from the door. 

Seto grinned and kicked the door with all his might. Instead of the door swinging open Seto's foot went straight through the wood. "What the..?"

"They've barricaded themselves in," stated Bakura.

Seto growled, seriously pissed off at this point. "Help me out of this then help me push the damn door open," he commanded.

Bakura glared at him, not liking being bossed about. He had to keep reminding himself that he was doing this to get Ryou back. Once that had happened he could put snakes in Seto's bed and laugh like a maniac as the CEO screamed like a little girl.

"Do you want me to help?" Yugi asked.

Both Bakura and Seto appraised him. They could use a little extra muscle but that was all Yugi had – a little muscle. "No," they both said in unison.

Yugi shrugged, not really bothered. He turned his attention back to Yami who was putting a jigsaw together on the floor. He smiled at the adorable look of concentration on Yami's face. Yugi wasn't as anxious to get everything back to normal as the others were. He was quite content playing with Yami as long as Ryou didn't manage to escape and try to kiss him. As much as Yugi liked Ryou it was just too creep to have him fawning over him. Only Yami was allowed to do that.

Inside the heavily defended fortress Marik and Malik were beginning to panic. Their barricade was slowly being pushed backwards. It was only a matter of time before they were compromised.

"What are we going to do?" Malik asked, glancing worriedly at the opening door.

Marik thought hard. Suddenly, a metaphorical light bulb appeared above his head. "I know what we can do!"

* * *

"Finally!" Seto shouted in joyful relief. 

They had created an opening large enough to squeeze through. Seto slid sideways into the room, leaving Bakura outside to regain his breath. Seto immediately spotted the spell book in the middle of the floor. Picking it up he realized that the psycho blonds were nowhere to be seen. Shrugging, Seto left to continue his endeavour to decipher the Latin text.

Outside, perching precariously on the window ledge, Marik asked, "Do you think it's safe to go back in?"

"I think so," Malik answered, delicately pushing the window open. "Great idea by the way; it saved us from Seto madly beating us to a pulp."

Marik grinned proudly as he slid back into the bedroom.

* * *

It was several hours later when Seto finally returned to the common room, spell book and notes in hand. "Right at the back of the book it says that to reverse the spell you have to say the spell backwards," he said tiredly. 

"Go on then," Bakura encouraged.

"Who do you want me to change first?"

"I think you should try out this reversal on your boyfriend before screwing things up even more than they already are for ours."

Seto grit his teeth but all the translating had given him a headache and he couldn't be bothered to argue. He looked at his set of notes which he had written backwards for easy reading. He located the invisibility spell and began the incantation.

* * *

A few floors down, in a certain girls' bathroom, a blond haired boy appeared out of nowhere. The scream that followed his appearance was enough to wake the dead, let alone wake the boy.

* * *

Next Seto read the reversal love spell. Bakura hesitantly removed the gag covering Ryou's mouth. Ryou stared at him, slightly dazed. "Ryou, are you alright?" Bakura asked gently. 

"I'm sorry," Ryou whispered.

"For what?" Bakura asked in mild confusion.

"For not loving you," Ryou replied in his soft voice.

Bakura smiled slightly. "You can make it up to me tonight," he whispered before leaning in to capture Ryou's lips.

Last but not least, it was Yami's turn. Yugi watched in awe as the little boy finishing the jigsaw puzzle grew and grew until he was the spirit Yugi knew and loved. Yami blinked, a little disorientated by the change.

Yugi smiled at the confused look on his boyfriend's face. "I'm glad you're back to normal," Yugi whispered before kissing Yami. By no means did Yami mind having his lips possessed by his little Yugi.

Seto admired his work and all the happiness he had caused for a second before thinking about his revenge. He opened the spell book to the first marked page and recited the spell along with Malik's name. Then he turned to the second marked page and cast his revenge against Marik.

Seto looked up when the portrait hole opened and his lost boyfriend returned. Seto raised an eyebrow at the many handprints adorning Jou's face.

"Don't ask," Jou ordered as he collapsed on the sofa.

Seto would have liked to have replied to this but was cut off by a scream. Everyone turned as Malik stormed into the room, a violet eyed, sandy furred, kitten in his arms. "What have you done to Marik?!" he shouted.

Seto smirked evilly while the others stared at what must be Marik. The thing was glaring at Seto but he was not moved by the 'intimidating' look from the adorable kitten.

"This is my revenge for this whole day of chaos," Seto replied, smirk still in place. "I've turned Marik into a kitten and I've made you pregnant."

Disbelieving gazes were now directed at Seto. "He really is an evil bastard," Bakura muttered lowly.

Malik looked like he was going to faint. "You've got to be joking," he said in a strangely squeaky voice.

"I don't joke," Seto said in a seriously scary tone that left no room for objection.

"But you're not going to _leave _us like this are you?" Malik asked, clutching Marik to his chest.

"Only for a few days; maybe it'll teach you why you don't play tricks on those more powerful than you," Seto said before dramatically exiting the room.

There was silence for a moment. Then Malik went berserk, spewing curses at Seto's closed door (in many different languages) while jumping up and down, nearly strangling poor Marik. The others just watched quietly, not wanting to be attacked by the enraged psycho.

"All must fear the power of hormones," Yami whispered.

"As well as the wrath of an angry CEO," Yugi finished.

Bakura sneered. "Are the little midgets wetting their pants because they're scared of big bad Seto?" he taunted.

"Bakura!" Ryou chided.

"What? I'm still mad at Yugi for starting this whole mess," Bakura replied innocently. Well, as innocent as Bakura can possibly be.

"And what about Yami?"

"We've been enemies for years; I can hardly pass up the chance to annoy him when he leaves himself wide open."

Yami glared at the pair. "You're talking as if we're not here," he informed them.

"That's right," Yugi chipped in. "And if you're not careful I'll ask Seto to reinstate that love spell but this time Ryou will be drooling over the giant squid."

Both Bakura and Ryou stared at Yugi. "Since when have you been evil?" Bakura asked.

Yami smiled at his triumphant lover. He pulled Yugi closer to him and whispered in his ear, "How about we make our way to somewhere private?"

"To do what?" Yugi asked innocently.

"I don't know; play a game, talk or maybe…something else."

"Do I get to decide what that something else is?"

"For beating my arch-nemesis we can do whatever you like."

Yugi let a silly smile spread across his lips, his cheeks turning a slight pink. "Alright, I'll duel you," he said in a loud voice to make sure the others didn't realize what they were up to.

Yami took Yugi by the hand and they both tried to walk casually to their bedroom. Ryou watched them go with slight suspicion. After that obvious bout of seduction they were going to play Duel Monsters? And males were the ones who gave birth. Wait, maybe that wasn't a good example considering Seto had made Malik pregnant.

Ryou turned to the expert lip reader for confirmation. "They were talking dirty weren't they?"

"Indeed," answered Bakura. "In fact it was so dirty that it's got me itching to receive that favour you owe me."

"You'll have to seduce me first," Ryou informed his boyfriend slyly.

"I don't see there being any problem with that arrangement," Bakura said before lifting Ryou off his feet and taking him bridal style into their room.

From the couch Jou shook his head. "It seems that Seto and I are the only ones not doing it. Well, the two psychos aren't doing it but they've already done it since how else would Malik be pregnant? Plus, how could they do it if one of them is a cat?"

It was then Jou realized he was talking to himself. "I'll shut up now." He then turned to watch the real life version of 'When Men Get Pregnant.'

* * *

Please Review! 


	25. April Fool

Once again the spell book is coming into play. Sorry to those of you who want Malik to stay pregnant but that would be kind of hard to do. Plus, Seto isn't so cruel that he'd keep the spell going forever if Malik didn't want to be pregnant.Also, I am the almighty autheress and don't want him pregnant...yet. Bwahahaha!**  
**Ahm. On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 25 – April Fool**

A week after the spell book incident everything was back to what passed as normal. Malik was no longer pregnant and Marik was no longer a cat, though he did still have a craving for fish. The book was returned to the library, Seto's notes were hidden and everyone promised not to use the book again.

The promise lasted until April Fools day. Bakura, Marik and Malik had all been thinking hard as to how they could best utilise the day when they were allowed to do (basically) whatever they liked to people. They had been unable to resist the temptation of using the great book again. With the power of the book they could unleash humiliation upon their friends the likes of which nobody had ever seen!

The first step to achieving their goal had been to locate Seto's notes. The master thief Bakura had made many trips into Seto's room searching for the notes without anyone else being aware. After four attempts they were ready to move to stage 2 of their preparations.

Bakura had 'borrowed' Ryou's library card and brought it back to be held in a secure facility, i.e. Marik's sock drawer. Only the clinically insane would look in suck a putrid place which made it the perfect hiding spot to hide valuables.

Phase 3 of the preparation plan was to designate targets and arsenal. Seto was at the top of the list for Malik and Marik after he had made them suffer so. Yami was there since none of them missed an opportunity to attack their mortal enemy. But what spell would give maximum suffrage?

Once all these steps had been completed all the conspirators had to do was wait until April 1st to start the plan in motion. Even then all they had to do was recite the spell and wait for when the others would awaken. Then they could sit back, relax, and wait until noon to reverse the spell.

* * *

Seto groaned as a vile smell awoke him. His eyes fluttered open as he wondered what on earth could smell so bad. He looked around to see that he wasn't in his room. Technically he wasn't in any room. He was in a barn, sleeping on a pile of hay. Looking out of the open barn door he saw animals. 

"How the hell did I get here?" Seto wondered as he got to his feet.

Looking around the barn Seto was surprised to see that there was no modern farming equipment, only hoes and rakes. His puzzlement was intensified when he walked out of the barn. The farm house was made of wood and had a thatched roof. Health and Safety were allowing them to keep that fire hazard?

"Hey you! What are you doing?"

Seto turned at the shout. A farmer was coming towards him brandishing a pitchfork. Scary. "I'm trying to find out where I am," Seto replied curtly.

"Muddleberry Farm. Now get lost!"

Seto sneered at the pitchfork. "Couldn't afford a gun?"

The farmer became puzzled. "What's a gun?"

Seto started to worry. "What year is it?"

"1234."

Seto's eyes widened in horror. "Crap."

* * *

As Yami returned to consciousness he felt different. His body felt strange and he couldn't understand why at first. Then he looked down at his chest and realized he had breasts. 

The high pitched scream that followed was enough to wake everyone sleeping nearby. Jou, Ryou, Bakura, Malik and Marik ran into the room thinking someone had been murdered. It turned out not to be as serious as that. All that had happened was that Yami had become a girl. Nothing serious at all.

Yugi stared in shock at his new girlfriend. "What happened?"

"I don't know!" Yami cried, on the verge of having a nervous breakdown.

Ryou turned to his fellow onlookers, especially the three known Yami haters. "You wouldn't have anything to do with this would you?" he asked suspiciously.

Bakura looked offended at the accusation. "As you well know Ryou I've been in bed with you all night. There's no way _I _could be responsible for this."

"And it couldn't have been us because we were about to have sex," Marik said bluntly.

It was at that moment that Ryou realized it wasn't just a shirt that Marik wasn't wearing. He quickly covered his eyes and shouted, "Marik!"

Marik just shrugged, not bothered that nobody was looking at him. "Well now that we know there's no blood to be seen Malik and I are going to be busy for awhile." With that the two left and everyone was free to open their eyes again.

The rest of the onlookers decided it was best to get dressed before investigating the matter further. When Jou returned to his room he was extremely puzzled to find that Seto wasn't there. He decided he had probably gone to the bathroom and would be back in a second. When Jou was fully dressed, and Seto still hadn't appeared, he became worried.

Jou went with his first idea and checked the bathroom. The only one in there was Ryou brushing his teeth. "You've not seen Seto anywhere have you?" Jou asked. When Ryou shook his head Jou really started to worry. "I think he's gone missing."

Ryou raised an eyebrow before spitting out the toothpaste. "Are you sure? Maybe he went to get breakfast early."

"Yeah but unless he gets up really early he usually wakes me up. Do you know what time it is?"

Ryou looked down at his watch. "Nine O'clock." Ryou suddenly frowned as he recalled something. "It's the 1st of April today."

"So what?" Jou asked before it clicked. "It's April Fools Day."

"And what a coincidence," Ryou said sarcastically, "that on the day of pranks Yami turns into a girl and Seto disappears. I smell a prank at work."

Jou nodded in agreement. "I think it's time we go interrogate one of the pranksters don't you?"

* * *

Seto had made his way down into the town. He hadn't had much choice in the matter really. The irate farmer had wanted him gone so he had gone. That had left Seto with the choice of either sitting on the grass until something happened or exploring the town. Since he hadn't felt like waiting for something to happen Seto had decided to take a look around. 

So far Seto didn't like what he saw. The place stank and so did the people. Everyone he passed stared at him, most likely because he was the cleanest person there. Seto was finding this experience particularly disgusting because he was dressed only in his pyjamas. He had nothing to protect his feet as he walked down the bumpy street. Plus the street was as disgusting as the people he passed. When he got home he was going to have to bathe a hundred times just to get the muck off his feet.

As he continued to walk Seto found a way to sum up his situation perfectly. "I'm in hell and it sucks."

* * *

Bakura turned round to find an angry looking Ryou and Jou advancing on him. "What's wrong?" he asked, wondering if they'd already sussed him. 

"We've just realized what day it is," Ryou told him.

"It's April Fools Day, the perfect day for jokes," finished Jou.

"And your point is?"

"Our point is that on the day that celebrates mischief there is no way that you haven't done something, like maybe changing Yami's gender," Ryou clarified.

"But you already know that I was with you all night! You have no evidence to accuse you with!" Bakura informed them indignantly.

"You might not have done it but you must have known about it," Jou accused. "You and the Ishtars like to plot together so they did all the dirty work while you sat back and watched like a coward!"

Bakura seriously wanted to put Jou in his place. He had been the one to do most of the preparation for this. Without him Malik and Marik would never have gotten the book or Seto's notes. He was no coward and had a good mind to make Jou eat his words. But if he wished to not be blamed for this (and therefore get no sex from Ryou) he would have to let the comment drop.

"I am no coward you stupid mutt; now run along to your master before I hurt you," Bakura threatened in a deadly calm voice.

Jou decided it was best to back down. If Bakura was going to continue denying involvement then it was best to move onto the other suspects. "I'm going to go see if the two psychos also claim innocence," he said before turning to leave.

"You do remember that they're screwing each other in there," Bakura said, making Jou freeze up.

"Maybe I'll wait until they're done," he said before going to see how Yami was coping.

Jou gone, Ryou turned to Bakura, switching on the 'Cute, pleading, innocent eyes of Doom!' Bakura took a step back as his sweet hikari approached. "Bakura, you wouldn't lie to me would you?" Ryou asked in his most innocent voice.

"Only to stop you from getting hurt," Bakura replied, starting to melt under that gaze.

"So you're not lying now?"

Bakura decided the only way to fight The Eyes was to take control of the situation. He wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist and brought the youth to him. He blew a few stray strands of hair away from Ryou's shoulder and began pressing teasing kisses against the exposed skin on his neck. Ryou let out an appreciative mewl. Bakura took this as his chance. He leaned in to Ryou's ear and whispered, "I'm not lying."

Ryou couldn't argue since his mind was being assaulted by pleasure. Bakura had found his sweet spot and was making good use of his discovery. Ryou was putty in his hands and the boy didn't care one bit. "Maybe you should close the door," he whispered huskily, finding himself wanting Bakura to do more than nip at his neck.

Bakura smirked triumphantly. He loved being in control.

* * *

The sight Jou walked in on was a very odd one. Yugi had managed to calm Yami down and the two had started to dress. The only problem was that, as a girl, Yami had a slightly different figure from before. The leather tops he so adored were not made to be worn by someone with a chest. Yami had found this most upsetting. He then got even more upset when he found that _none _of his shirts would fit him. To add to this horror he soon found that his precious leather pants had also deserted him. 

"Jou, can Yami borrow some of your clothes? None of his will fit now that he's got…you know," Yugi said while his boyfriend fought his hormones which were telling him to cry his eyes out.

"Sure Yugi," Jou said, only too glad to be able to walk away from the disturbing scene.

Passing the Ishtar dorm on the way to his own room he wondered if he could sneak in. He pressed his ear to the door to see if he could hear any signs of life. To his horror he did hear sounds of life. Moaning, groaning and panting were among the things he heard coming from the room. These sounds made him all but flee to the safety of his bedroom.

* * *

Things went pretty smooth from then on. Yugi and Jou were left to help Yami with his mid-death crisis since Ryou and Bakura had mysteriously disappeared. After finding clothes that would fit him they had taken him down to breakfast, assuring him that the students weren't staring at him any more than usual. They were then left to entertain him until somebody who could fix the problem appeared. 

Yugi and Jou had put their heads together to think of what Yami might enjoy the most. They had decided on Duel Monsters but Yami was in no fit state to beat hard-core pros like Jou and Yugi. Jou had kindly volunteered to lose on purpose to give Yami a boost.

The plan worked and soon Yami was wearing the proud smirk of victory as he dealt Jou his fifth defeat. Unfortunately for Jou he had actually been trying hard to win after Yami beat him in the first round. It disheartened him to think even when he was feeling down he could still beat him. But the smile on his friend's face made him remember that it didn't matter that he wasn't the best duellist because he still had the strength to make his friends happy. It was cheesy but it stopped Jou wanting to hurl himself out of the window; which is all that matters.

Meanwhile, Malik and Marik were keeping a close eye on the clock. They were going to reverse the spells at exactly twelve O'clock. That was about now. They chanted the spells and waited for the exclamations.

* * *

Yami felt strange all of a sudden. He didn't know how to describe it but he felt…different. Like he'd changed all of a sudden. Yami lifted up his shirt and was amazed. "The breasts are gone!" 

He dropped the shirt and made to pull down his pants, wanting to see if that part of him was no longer female. A hand on his arm stopped him. Looking up he realized that Yugi and Jou were still watching. With an embarrassed chuckle he dashed for the bathroom to check.

As Yami disappeared behind the wooden door Seto appeared out of nowhere in his pyjamas. He was covered in mood and a terrible smell emanated from his general direction.

"Seto! What happened?" Jou asked, stunned by his sudden reappearance.

"I have been stuck in the middle ages for hours!" Seto raged. "What took you so long to get me back? You have no idea what I've been through! Those people are backwards and ignorant! They haven't even discovered electricity let alone personal hygiene! I am taking a bath and if anyone tries to stop me I'll sue them until _they're_ stuck in 1234!"

Everyone watched silently as the irate CEO stormed into the bathroom. Jou groaned as the door closed. "He's going to give me hell tonight."

Yugi gave his friend a sympathetic look. He didn't say anything though because there really wasn't anything to say. Well, he could've gloated that he and Yami were most likely going to have hot sex that night but that wouldn't have been a very friendly (or Yugi-like) thing to do now would it?

And so, April Fools Day came to a happy close. The pranks of the day were forgotten because everybody had either had a dose of hot sex or were planning an evening of seduction. Well, everyone except Seto and Jou – Seto because he was still in a bad mood and Jou because Seto still smelt bad after his numerable showers. But apart from that, everyone went to bed happy that night. Malik, Marik and Bakura especially since they had practically got away with murder.

* * *

Please Review! 


	26. Happy Birthday Yami!

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I've been suffering from writer's block. And lack of reviews;)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the bands or artists mentioned in this fic. If I did I would be insanely rich from hiring them out to parties and the like**.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 26 – Happy Birthday Yami!**

Yugi was the first to wake that morning. After releasing a cute little yawn he turned his attention to the still slumbering figure next to him. He smiled at the peaceful expression on Yami's face, feeling slightly guilty about waking him. But he knew Yami was going to want to enjoy every minute of the day and the sooner he got up the sooner the merriment could begin.

Yugi leaned over and pressed a light kiss to Yami's lips. Yami stirred but didn't fully awaken. Yugi's brow creased as he wondered how he could wake up his lover. He wasn't cruel like the others so there would be no dumping water on Yami's head to get him up. Instead he was going to be kind and let Yami wake up to something very nice indeed. Yugi reapplied his lips, putting on more pressure this time. It did the trick and Yami was soon kissing right back.

Yami smiled as they pulled apart. Yugi smiled right back, whispering, "Happy Birthday Yami," in the other's ear.

"Is that why I was woken up by such a treat?" Yami inquired.

Yugi nodded. "I'm planning on making this your best birthday ever so you better hurry up and get dressed," he chirped cheerfully.

Yami's eyebrow rose. "How exactly are you going to make this the best birthday ever when I'm surrounded by my worst enemies who would be more than happy to ruin this day?"

Yugi smiled slyly. "Let's just say I gave them a reason not to attempt anything…"

_Once Yami was gone Yugi walked into the common room. He cleared his throat to gain the attention of the other occupants of the room. "I'd like to just remind everyone that it's Yami's birthday next week."_

"_There's no need to remind us; we've been planning this day for weeks," Marik said with a false grin on his face._

"_That's what I want to talk to you about; I don't want anyone to try to ruin this day for Yami. I know all of you are going to try extra hard to make this day special for him."_

_Seto snorted disbelievingly. "And how exactly are you going to make us do that?"_

_Yugi turned with an almost evil smile to Seto and Jou. "Jou, please explain where Seto stands."_

_Jou turned to Seto looking extremely serious. "Ruin Yami's birthday and I won't talk to you for a month."_

_Seto sneered. "You really think I'm bothered if you don't open your mouth for a month?"_

"_You didn't let me finish," Jou said with a scowl. "All technology will also meet an unfortunate end. I doubt your precious laptop can survive being dropped out of the window."_

_Seto stared in open mouthed horror. Malik, Bakura and Marik sniggered. They stopped when Ryou turned his gaze on Bakura. "You better not ruin Yami's birthday either or there'll be no contact from me in any way for a month."_

_Bakura tried to remain unfazed by the threat. "You wouldn't do that; you couldn't survive that long without me."_

_Ryou gave him a supercilious smirk. "Try me."_

_Bakura suddenly got worried and grabbed hold of Ryou for reassurance. The Ishtars shook their heads at their friend's antics before turning to Yugi. "What about us? You can't get our lovers to blackmail us," Malik inquired. _

_Yugi pulled out a white envelope. "Inside this is a letter to your sister telling her exactly what you two have been up to while you were away. I'm sure she won't be happy that you've been providing stolen alcohol to those underage as well as the many other things you've done."_

_Malik and Marik both dived forward and grabbed hold of one of Yugi's short legs. "Please don't send that to my sister!" Malik begged._

"_We'll be good; we promise!" Marik cried pleadingly. _

_Yugi grinned triumphantly. "I'm glad you're all willing to help make Yami happy._

Yami chuckled. "I love you," he said before leaning in to give Yugi a great big thank you kiss.

Yugi giggled in response. "Come on then; the sooner we get up the sooner the fun begins!"

Once they were dressed they made their way into the common room where the rest were waiting impatiently for them. Seto and Ryou were reading while Bakura polished his dagger. Jou was watching Bakura wearily, his hand resting on a nearby cushion in case it was needed to sacrifice itself to protect his more important life. Two people were sat opposite them wearing sad-faced masks.

"Malik? Marik? What are you doing?" Yugi asked cautiously.

"We are protesting against this cruel form of blackmail you have employed," replied Malik, or Marik, it was hard to tell when they were wearing masks.

"Okay then…" Yugi said slowly, knowing there was no point trying to understand the reasoning behind the blonds' actions. "So, Yami, do you want to eat breakfast before or after you've opened you presents?"

Yami weighed up his options and decided he was ready to eat. The gang all trouped down to the Great Hall where the two Ishtars received curious stares. Most people continued watching them as breakfast continued since they were trying to eat while still wearing the mask but failing miserably. They were forced to settle for slipping the mask up slightly before stuffing the food into their mouths. Many eyebrows were raised at the spectacle.

"It's Yami's birthday today," Yugi proudly informed Harry, Ron and Hermione, who were sitting with them.

"That's nice," said Hermione politely. "How old are you?"

Yami's spoon stopped half way to his mouth. "Err…I forget – it's something like 5000."

"5000? That's impossible!" Hermione cried.

"Bakura told me he was that old as well," Harry commented.

"I did?" Bakura said absently before remembering the Weighing of the Wands. "Oh yeah! I'm a year older now as well."

Hermione looked between them as if she didn't know if they were joking or not. Ryou patted her hand sympathetically. "Just accept it and move on; that's what the rest of us do."

"But it's not possible!" she argued.

"Oh shut up Hermione," Ron said, getting tired of the subject. And so began their latest row.

After breakfast they headed back up to the common room. Along the way Bakura told the others that he needed to use the bathroom. The others waited outside (since Yugi was forcing them to share the day together) for quite a while but Bakura did not return. Eventually Ryou went in to make sure he hadn't fallen in (or ambushed by Yaoi fangirls) and when he returned he was dragging a sulking Bakura behind him. "Somebody thought they could escape out the window," Ryou informed the others while glaring at Bakura.

"I wish I'd thought of that," Seto said under his breath as they proceeded up the winding staircase.

Finally they were all sat in a circle and watched as Yami opened his presents. Yami had dreaded what the Ishtars would give him but was pleasantly surprised when he found out it was as harmless as socks…and a thong that said 'all rise for the pharaoh' on it.

Bakura he had been less worried about since he had assumed he would be getting a joint present from Ryou and Bakura, and Ryou would moderate what was acceptable and what was not.

Yami had known that Seto wasn't petty and wouldn't lower himself to buying him an embarrassing present. However, Yami wouldn't know whether his present was harmless or not since he didn't know what the hell it was. It was a black box with a screen and wires. Seto tried to tell him what it was but he might as well have been speaking in Greek for all the good it did.

Finally good old Yugi got him a new pair of tight leather pants. Yami wasn't sure if this was for his benefit or Yugi's. His since he loved wearing them because they showed off his sexy legs. Actually, that was probably the reason Yugi bought them for him.

When all the presents were unwrapped Marik (or Malik) put his hand up. "Can we go now Mr Yugi?"

"Yes, you may go."

Both Ishtars cheered delightedly and jumped to their feet before scurrying away. The others left in a more dignified manner, allowing Yami some alone time with his boyfriend.

"Did you like your gifts?" asked Yugi.

"I did; especially the leather," replied Yami.

Yugi blushed slightly. "I thought you would."

Yami wrapped on arm around Yugi's shoulders, pulling him in closer. "You were right when you said that this was going to be my best birthday ever. I can't wait to see what you've got planned for later."

"I'm sure you'll be pleasantly surprised," Yugi said slyly before he and Yami leaned forward and kissed.

* * *

That night Yami was seated in the common room before a make-shift stage. He and Yugi were the only ones about. He hadn't seen the others since lunch and he was starting to wonder what Yugi had planned. Yugi hadn't told him what his last birthday surprise was going to be, saying it wasn't a surprise if he knew. All Yami knew was that the surprise was centred around a large box-shaped thing that was currently hidden by a white bed sheet.

Eventually Seto appeared. "The others are ready," he informed Yugi.

Yugi nodded and turned to Yami. "Awhile ago you asked me what karaoke was didn't you?" Yami nodded, vaguely remembering this conversation. "Well, tonight the others have…volunteered to show you a type of karaoke."

"Is Seto up first?" Yami asked.

Seto snorted. "The technical advisor gets out of the humiliation."

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Humiliation? So this wasn't something they volunteered to do?"

Yugi looked slightly embarrassed at this. "Well, I blackmailed Bakura and the Ishtars and then they forced Ryou and Jou to join in. They tried to get Seto to do it as well but he said he wouldn't provide music if he was forced to take part."

Seto nodded smugly. "It's good being a techno-geek."

"So what happens now?" Yami asked.

"You just sit back and enjoy the show," Yugi gently instructed, kissing Yami on the forehead before running backstage.

Yami's attention was diverted from Yugi's retreating form when Seto pulled back the bed sheet to reveal a device that was obviously used for playing CDs or whatever was used as a medium for music these days. The first CD was inserted and the music began. 50 Cent's _In da Club_ blared through the speakers as Jou walked onto the stage in his rapper garb – big shirt, big pants, backwards baseball cap and trainers.

Yami stared at Jou, not knowing whether he should be laughing or not. His knowledge of music was limited so for all he knew this could be a parody of the song and artist. Or it could be a top-notch imitation and anyone with half a brain wouldn't be able to tell the difference between Jou and the real 50 Cent.

After Yami had finished with this rather complicated thought process he heard the reason why this song had been chosen as the opener. _Yo shortie – it's ya birthday. We're going to party like, it's your birthday. _For some reason Yami didn't think Yugi had chosen this particular song.

When Jou was finished he slid across the stage on his knees and bowed. Yami clapped, nervously at first, then enthusiastically. Seto also clapped inconspicuously, not wanting Jou to actually think he _liked _his boyfriend dressing up in strange clothes and putting on a show.

The next CD was inserted. Bakura walked out wearing pretty much what he usually wore. The song was sort of slow but with a good beat. _This is how you remind me _by Nickleback. When Bakura sung _Never made as a wise man_ Yami snorted. Bakura didn't stop singing, he just glared and gave Yami the finger.

By the time the song was over Yami realized that Bakura wasn't that bad a singer. At least, he'd sung this song above average. Yami watched as Bakura took up his position at the side of the stage with Jou now that his performance was over. Next up was some pop. Thinking through who was left to come he sincerely hoped this was Ryou's song because if it wasn't he was going to be having nightmares for weeks.

Unfortunately for Yami, it wasn't Ryou's song. It was Marik singing _Genie in a bottle _by Christina Aguilera. Seeing Marik seductively run his hand up his thigh and wink while singing _You got to rub me the right way _definitely freaked Yami out. Not to mention the fact that Marik was showing way too much skin to be considered decent.

Thankfully the torture soon ended. Yami had to sigh in relief. In doing so he nearly missed Marik's sexy ending. Nearly being the key word in that sentence. Regardless to say, Yami was scarred for life.

The next song was dark and creepy. Malik walked out all in black. He would have been a great Goth if he wasn't so protective of his hair and hadn't allowed hair dye anywhere near him. He played the part well, though, as he sung _Black Parade_ by My Chemical Romance. It was really quite a contrast to his yami's performance. It still scared Yami a little though.

Next came another pop tune. By process of elimination only Ryou was left. As _Spinning Around _by Kylie Minogue burst out of the speakers Yami's jaw dropped. Seeing Ryou in golden hot pants usually does that to a person, especially Bakura, who was already drooling and Ryou hadn't done anything sexy yet except walk and breathe.

Ryou had a really good set of lungs; he was a born performer. He could sing and dance at the same time! He could also keep an audience entertained. This might have been good for the others but not for Bakura who was now feeling both protective and horny.

As soon as Ryou had finished Bakura jumped up onto the stage and picked his hikari up bridal style. "Bed. Now," was all Bakura said before the two of them had disappeared. If Ryou had any objections it didn't seem like he was going to have any chance to voice them.

Thinking that was the last one, Yami stood up. He was confused when another track started playing. Yami dropped into his seat when this time it was Yugi who walked up onto the stage and performed Britney Spears' _Crazy._ Yami couldn't take his eyes off his innocent hikari. He seriously hoped Yugi hadn't planned anything else because Yami dearly wanted to do what Bakura had done – take Yugi away somewhere private where they could finish Yami's birthday celebrations properly.

When Yugi finished Yami made his way up onto the stage. "Yugi, would you mind if I sweep you off your feet and rush you to the bedroom?" Yami asked, staring intently at Yugi's face.

Yugi shook his head. That was enough of an answer for Yami. This left Seto, Jou and the Ishtars alone with a very powerful stereo system. "What if we slip the microphone under the door and find out what they're doing?" suggested Marik.

Jou looked at him, horrified. "We already know what they're doing! I'd prefer not to know in detail exactly what my friends do when they're horny."

"So what else are we going to do with this golden opportunity?" Malik asked as he stared at the speakers.

Jou was suddenly struck by a brilliant idea. "Why don't we sneak into one of the dormitories and hold a party?"

Identical grins spread across the faces of the maniacal Egyptians. "Great idea Jou!" said Malik enthusiastically. "Wow, I never thought I'd those three words could actually be used in the same sentence."

"Watch it," Jou threatened.

"Party time!" Marik shouted out of the blue. Hey, it got everybody mobilizing the equipment didn't it?

"You're coming too," Jou informed his boyfriend as the Ishtars carted the CD player through the portrait hole.

"No way," Seto said in his usual icy fashion.

"Don't you want to see me do my sexy dance?" Jou asked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Seto had to stop himself from laughing in Jou's face. "You? Sexy dance?"

Jou glared. "You don't believe me? Well I'll show you."

With that Jou grabbed hold of Seto's hand and dragged him through the open portrait hole. It was at that moment that Seto wondered if he had been tricked. Not likely. This was Jou he was talking about; the puppy couldn't trick a fly. Or could he?

* * *

Please Review! 


	27. Sick

This is for all the people who think I've not been putting enough fluff in recently. Here you go – a whole chapter of fluff!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or titles mentioned in this fic.

* * *

**Chapter 27 – Sick**

Ryou groaned as he awakened one Saturday morning. He then sat up as a violent coughing fit racked his body. He nearly gagged on the phlegm that tried to make its way up his throat. Breathing deeply as the fit ended, Ryou leaned forward and rested his head on his knees.

Bakura, hearing the horrible noises made by his lover, was also awakened. He sat up groaning and rubbing his eyes. Noticing Ryou's hunched figure, he soothingly ran his hand up and down the boy's back. Ryou sighed before breaking into another coughing fit.

He'd known this was coming. The day before his throat had been irritated and he'd felt more tired than usual. Those were the symptoms of his now full-blown cold. Ryou's eyes slid shut in despair. He then sneezed. Wonderful, he had a stuffy nose as well.

Bakura looked at Ryou worriedly. "You alright?"

"I think I've got a cold," Ryou said before coughing lightly.

"Oh," was Bakura's smart reply.

Ryou shuffled over to Bakura and let his head rest on the other's shoulder. Bakura smiled softly, his arm slipping around Ryou's waist making Ryou smile sleepily. "I'm tired," Ryou mumbled sleepily.

"You should go back to sleep then," Bakura replied gently.

Ryou shook his head. "I promised the others I'd play a role-playing game with them this morning."

"Ryou, if you're sick I'm sure they'll understand."

"But-"

"No buts. You are going to stay in bed and get some rest," Bakura ordered, gently but forcefully pushing Ryou onto his back. "You stay here and I'll bring you some breakfast. Then we can spend the rest of the day cuddling."

Ryou smiled, his eyes slipping shut. "I'd like that." A violent cough forced him to sit up. "Could you also get me some more pillows? And tissues and medicine?"

"No problem," Bakura replied as he propped Ryou up with his own pillows. He then leaned down and pressed a kiss to Ryou's forehead. "I won't be long."

Ryou mumbled something unintelligible as he snuggled into the pillows. Bakura smiled at the adorable scene, wishing he had a camera to record the moment. He didn't though so he got up and quickly dressed. When he exited the room, Bakura found that the others were all sitting in the common room.

"Where's Ryou?" asked Jou.

"Ryou's not feel well so I told him to stay in bed," replied Bakura.

"Oh dear, that doesn't sound good," said Yugi, a look of concern spreading over his face.

Marik grinned over at Bakura. "You sound like a concerned mother. I bet you told him to have plenty of rest and drink lots of fluids."

After giving Marik the finger Bakura asked, "Anyone know where I can find pillows?"

"There's some in the store cupboard over there," Malik said, pointing over to a cleverly disguised door that was masquerading as part of the wall.

Bakura walked over to the cupboard and selected a few pillows. He took the chosen pillows and placed them outside his room, intending to give them to Ryou when he got back from breakfast. Turning back around he asked, "Anyone got any tissues or medicine?"

"I've got both," Seto said as he left the room. He returned a minute later with both items. He raised an eyebrow at the curious stares he received. "What? I like to be prepared." He chucked the items over to Bakura. "That's why I'm not going near you or your germ infested boyfriend."

"Gees Seto, you really know how to make someone feel loved," Jou said sarcastically.

Seto glared at him but Jou was used to it by now. Bakura placed the items with the pillows and headed down to breakfast. "Later losers!" he called over his shoulder.

Just as Bakura walked through the portrait hole, he heard Marik shout something after him. "Going to try on your nurse outfit?"

At first Bakura was insulted._ Him_? A _nurse_? But then the idea started to seem appealing. Only, he wouldn't be the one in the nurse outfit. It might be worth getting sick just to get little Ryou give him a sponge bath. Dirty thoughts, dirty thoughts.

* * *

An hour later Bakura was back in the common room. He gathered up the things for Ryou and quietly slipped into the room. Ryou was sleeping soundly so Bakura was forced to work silently. He placed the food and drink he had brought from breakfast on Ryou's bedside table, along with the medicine and tissues. The pillows he placed on his own side of the bed since it seemed that Ryou had claimed Bakura's for himself. After that Bakura was at a loss for what to do. He could go annoy the others until Ryou woke up or he could stay with Ryou and…read?

Ryou had bought Bakura some books for Christmas that he had yet to pick up. He'd read the first one and hadn't been impressed. The kids in 'A Series of Unfortunate Events' thought their lives were bad but it was nothing compared to what he'd been through. He'd had to watch everyone he knew and cared about be slaughtered by soldiers. He'd had to grow up on the streets as a thief. He'd grown up alone – he'd not had siblings to help him through his grief. Okay, nobody had ever tried to marry him for his money, but still. Those kids were so melodramatic. That was why Bakura was reluctant to read 'Artemis Fowl' even though it was about a criminal mastermind like himself. The fairies also put him off.

As Bakura considered his options, Ryou woke up with a groan. Bakura walked over as the boy coughed lightly. Ryou offered a smile, which Bakura returned. "I got you the things you asked for," Bakura informed the other.

"Thank you," Ryou said before he reached into the box of tissues. He removed one and used it to blow his nose noisily.

"I also brought you some breakfast," Bakura added as he unwrapped the toast, placing it gently in Ryou's lap. He then uncapped the top of the hipflask with pumpkin juice inside. Picking up the medicine, he offered both to Ryou. Ryou accepted the offer and swallowed two tablets before moving on to the toast.

While Ryou ate his breakfast Bakura slipped out of his shoes. Walking over to the other side of the bed, he eased himself under the covers, scooting closer to Ryou so that he could put an arm around the boy's shoulders. Ryou smiled up at him as he nibbled on the toast. He paused before taking another bite to say, "I really appreciate this 'Kura," in a strained voice. It was easy to tell that his nose was blocked and his throat was sore.

Bakura grinned devilishly. "I'll do anything as long as you return the favour in a nurse outfit."

Ryou suddenly choked on his toast. He leaned forward coughing violently. The grin dropped from Bakura's face and he immediately began to hit Ryou's back. Ryou leaned over and grabbed a tissue. He held it to his face as he emitted a horrible noise that made Bakura grimace. When he moved the tissue away from his mouth it held what looked like chewed food as well as phlegm. Bakura decided it was best not to comment as Ryou gulped down pumpkin juice. Instead, the yami soothingly rubbed Ryou's bent back.

When Ryou was calm again he turned to face Bakura. "Please don't say stuff like that when I'm eating," he croaked.

"I promise not to do it again."

Ryou nodded and carefully started eating again. They sat in silence until Ryou was finished. He took a final gulp of juice before setting the breakfast things on the table. He sat still for a moment before drawing back the bedcovers.

Bakura frowned. "Where are you going?"

"Bathroom."

Bakura accepted that answer and let the boy walk out of the room. As Ryou exited the room he noticed the others playing games. Yugi looked up and smiled at him. "Hey Ryou, how are you feeling?"

Ryou rubbed his neck to indicate a sore throat. He couldn't be bothered to talk unless it was necessary. Talking to Bakura was necessary because if he didn't actually _tell _him what he wanted to happen then there was a possibility of Bakura misinterpreting what he was trying to say on purpose. Wasn't it wonderful having a reliable boyfriend?

Yugi nodded sympathetically. "I hope you feel better soon."

Ryou smiled back and nodded before making a quick dash to the bathroom. His bladder was sending him an urgent message that he couldn't ignore. As soon as business was done he returned to his room. The others didn't bother looking up as he walked by but he didn't really care. Socializing was a pain when all you wanted to do was either sleep or settle down with a good book.

As soon as Ryou had slipped back into bed Bakura's arm had positioned itself around his waist. Ryou snuggled into Bakura's chest, smiling as Bakura buried his nose in Ryou's hair.

Suddenly, Ryou's nose started to itch. As he sneezed Ryou jerked back, effectively setting up a collision between his head and Bakura's nose. Bakura cried out in pain while Ryou reached over for a tissue. He blew his nose before whispering, "Sorry."

"If you were anybody else you would be so dead by now," Bakura muttered as he rubbed his sore nose.

Ryou smiled angelically at him. He then got up and started searching the room for something. Bakura watched curiously as he returned to bed with two books. Ryou moved back into Bakura's arms before going, "'Kura, will you read to me?"

"Can't we make-out instead?"

"I have a blocked nose – I wouldn't be able to breathe if we did that."

Bakura sighed wearily. "Fine, I'll read to you. What book is it?" Ryou passed him the book. "Artemis Fowl? This is the book you got me for Christmas."

"Well, I like the story and you need to read it. It's always best when you kill two birds with one stone."

Bakura reluctantly opened the book at the first page. As he read, Bakura found himself becoming quite engrossed by the story. Ryou, on the other hand, found himself becoming tired and was out like a light by chapter four.

It took awhile for Bakura to notice that his light had fallen asleep. When he did he slipped the bookmark Ryou made him use between the pages of the book. He shifted Ryou into a more comfortable position then sat back and watched the boy sleep. Ryou was very pretty when he was asleep. He was the picture of serenity. The way his silk-like hair splayed across the pillows captivated Bakura. He couldn't help reaching out and toying with the strands. Ryou's parted lips were so inviting but Bakura was able to restrain himself from leaning in and capturing them. It was a real shame he couldn't though.

The situation reminded Bakura of just before he and Ryou got together. Back then he also used to secretly watch Ryou sleep. The first time he had stormed into the room demanding food. He's stopped his tirade only when he noticed Ryou wasn't able to hear him. He had been enchanted by the way Ryou's pale skin had contrasted against the darkness of the room. Seeing Ryou so peaceful had somehow calmed Bakura. All he'd been able to do was stare wordlessly at his little hikari.

After that Bakura had made infrequent visits to Ryou's room at night. He never knew why he did it; only that he was drawn to Ryou in someway when he was like that. Then, when they'd finally gotten together, Bakura had no longer needed to sneak into Ryou's room to see him sleep. He'd been able to share a bed with the boy and observe him up close without having to worry about disturbing him. It had been a wonderful experience.

Bakura yawned. Watching Ryou sleep was making him tired. As carefully as he could Bakura moved Ryou forward and slipped behind the boy. He then pulled Ryou back so that his head was resting on Bakura's chest. Ryou protested in his sleep but quietened when Bakura securely locked his arms around the teen's waist. Ryou seemed to like this and nuzzled his head appreciatively against Bakura's chest. Bakura chuckled and closed his eyes; yawning one last time before allowing himself to drift off into the throws of sleep.

* * *

Ryou woke up to the sound of growling. It wasn't a wild beast growling though. It wasn't a sound one made with their throat. It was a sound one made with their stomach.

Ryou twisted round to see Bakura watching him. "Is that your stomach or mine?" Ryou asked with a smile.

"Both I think. It is lunchtime after all," Bakura replied with much the same smile.

"It is?" Ryou looked at the bedside clock in surprise. "We slept that long?"

"_You _slept that long. I've been sitting here pretending to be your pillow for hours," Bakura grouched.

"Don't pretend you don't like cuddling," Ryou said as he reached for a tissue to blow his nose.

"This isn't cuddling. This is you using me as a pillow," Bakura protested.

Ryou shook his head. He felt refreshed after his sleep but still didn't feel up to arguing endlessly with Bakura. "Whatever you say Bakura," he said as he drew back the covers.

Bakura frowned. "Where do you think you're going?"

Ryou turned around and simply said, "Lunch – I'm hungry."

"I can always get it for you."

"Bakura, you're starting to mother me."

"Only because I want you to get well as fast as possible so we can have hot, rabid sex."

Ryou sighed in exasperation. "Is that all you think about?"

"That and food and sleep," Bakura said as he nuzzled Ryou's shoulder.

"You're like a dog – you lead a very simple existence."

"Just for that I'm going to tickle you."

Ryou cried out in surprise as Bakura reached under his shirt, deft fingers moving across the sensitive skin. Bakura grinned evilly as Ryou wriggled like an eel, trying to escape his tickle torture.

Eventually Bakura's hands stilled. Ryou sat still, trying to regain his breath while laughing and coughing. Bakura let one hand glide through Ryou's silky locks while the other glided over the smooth skin of Ryou's stomach. Ryou smiled as his eyes slipped shut. "You're evil," he whispered.

"I know," Bakura whispered back. "You still love me anyway."

Ryou coughed. "Only because you're so persistent."

Bakura's ministrations slowly reduced in speed until his hands were completely still. "Let's go to lunch," he said softly, right before his stomach gurgled impatiently.

Ryou chuckled softly. "Let's." Once they had dragged themselves out of bed and gotten ready, they walked hand in hand down the stairs towards the Great Hall.

* * *

I hope that was cute enough for you. Please Review! 


	28. Easter

Sorry this chapter is late but I've had writer's block. That and has been totally screwed up lately. First it won't load documents, then it won't send out alerts. At least the system's working now.

Okay, erm, updates may be kinda infrequent from now on since I have exams looming and pressure gives me writer's block so be warned.

Yamiace 1321 – I have two accounts because one I share with my friend and I wanted some way of separating us but wasn't willing to delete all the fics that I already have on this account and move them elsewhere because that would be just too confusing.

Please do not take offense when i talk about Easter. I'm Christian and i meant all of what i write in good taste. Alright, now that that's done we can all move onto the craziness that is this chapter!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 28- Easter**

Very soon winter ended and spring arrived. The cold weather was replaced by warmth as the plants and animals came out of hibernation. Everyone rejoiced as the season of new life rolled in. That wasn't the only reason they rejoiced though.

"Chocolate!"

The cry was echoed as the group of teenagers dived into the pile of Easter eggs. Even Yami, the dignified King of Games, rushed in so that nobody else could claim the Dairy Milk egg. Only Seto stood back, having learned from Mokuba that chocolate could turn even the cutest person vicious. "Shouldn't you wait until after breakfast before gorging on chocolate?" Everyone ignored him.

"Quick Ryou, hide this in our room before the Pharaoh can get his hands on it," Bakura said as he shoved a pile of boxes into Ryou's arms.

"Fine, but you better get me an After Eight egg," Ryou said as he rushed off with the boxes.

Meanwhile, Jou and Marik were fighting over the box with the Galaxy egg in it. "I saw it first!" Jou cried as he tugged the box towards him.

"No, I did!" Marik shouted as he pulled the box away from Jou.

They continued in this manner until the box was torn in half. Both blonds immediately jumped on the floor, trying to grab the egg and chocolate bars before the other could. Unfortunately for them, Yami noticed the struggle and claimed the egg before they could reach it. Marik growled as he watched his prize disappear. He reached out and caught Yami's leg as he tried to escape, making the other fall and squish the egg in the process. Marik then rolled Yami over so that he could steal the chocolate that hadn't been turned into dust. He cackled before running off to fight Yugi for another egg.

When there was nothing left to fight over they all sat down and looked around at the carnage they had caused. Torn bits of boxes and crushed chocolate covered the floor. "No way am I cleaning that up," declared Ryou.

"Just leave it for the rats to eat," Bakura said matter-of-factly.

"Rats?!" Yugi cried, looking around in fear.

Yami put his arm around his hikari. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

Yugi smiled in thanks. Jou turned to Seto. "Will you save me from the rats?"

"Like hell I will," replied Seto. "It's every man for himself."

"You're a bastard, you know that?"

"Of course. Do you think Kaiba Corp would be the successful business it is now if I was some soft-hearted pansy?"

"…Yes?"

Seto rolled his eyes. "You know nothing about business." With that he stormed out of the common room, most probably to get breakfast.

Eventually the others followed after him, all just as eager to eat something relatively healthy before they stuffed their faces with chocolate.

* * *

"Ryou, what's the meaning of Easter?" Bakura asked out of the blue.

Ryou looked up from his book. "What?"

"Is there a reason for giving people you hate chocolate in the form of eggs or do we do it for the hell of it?"

"Easter is a celebration of spring and new life, that's why we give chocolate eggs. It's a Christian holiday that celebrates the resurrection of Jesus."

"Who?"

"Jesus, the Son of God, the people's saviour. He was tried on the Thursday, crucified on the Friday and came back to life on Sunday."

"So he was a spirit like me?"

"No, Christians believe he was the Son of God."

"Which god? Osiris? Seth? Ra?"

"Not an Egyptian god – _the_ God, creator of everything."

"So he was a pharaoh?"

"Well, he was a king-"

"So we're actually celebrating the death of a pharaoh?"

"Resurrection, actually."

"In that case I'm not going to celebrate this stupid holiday. Like hell I'm going to be happy about a pharaoh coming back to life."

"I guess that means I'm going to have to eat all your chocolate."

"Touch my chocolate and I'll make you suffer."

Ryou quickly went back to reading his book to avoid Bakura's deadly glare.

* * *

Now that it was officially spring the sun decided to come out and fool the residents of Hogwarts into thinking it was warm. It wasn't though and there was much grumbling when people stepped into the grounds and realized that they would have to go back to their common room to find a coat. Of course, if you were a psychopath you didn't think like that.

"Marik don't you dare set the grass on fire."

Marik pouted. "But I'm cold and want to get warm."

"Then get a coat but don't set the bloody grass on fire!" Malik sighed and rubbed his temples. "Sometimes I really do wonder what goes on in that brain of yours."

"You really don't think he's that complex an organism to have a brain do you?" Seto said with a superior smirk.

"You lost me at complex."

Seto rolled his eyes. "It's official – all blonds are idiots."

"Hey!" Jou and Malik said simultaneously.

"You do know I'm part blond," Yami said, pointing to his bangs.

"What's your point?"

Yami glared at Seto. "When Yugi isn't looking I am definitely going to mind crush you."

"I'm so scared," Seto replied sarcastically.

"You should be," Yami replied darkly, shadow magic crackling around him.

"Hey!" Bakura shouted as he pushed Yami to the ground. "I'm the evil one here Pharaoh so back off."

Ryou groaned. "Please don't start arguing over who's the most evil," he pleaded.

The others ignored him and started fighting over who really was the evillest. Yugi shook his head. "Why does it matter who is the most evil?"

"It's just another excuse for arguing and trying to prove they're superior to the rest," Ryou rationalized.

"Being evil makes you superior?"

Ryou rolled his eyes. "In the eyes of our psycho boyfriends – yes."

After much deliberation there was no clear winner. So, as a bunch of hapless Gryffindors passed on their way to Care of Magical Creatures Class, Malik grabbed one and asked, "Who do you think is the most evil?"

Ron looked at them all uneasily. "I don't know, you're all as evil as each other?"

"Wrong answer," replied Malik before throwing him back to Harry and Hermione.

Then, as a group of Slytherins walked passed, Marik dragged one from the group and repeated Malik's question. Draco smirked and said, "Me."

"Wrong answer," Marik said before throwing the Slytherin to the ground.

Draco stood up, his face the twisted in anger. "You'll pay for that," he hissed as he pulled out his wand.

"But I don't have any money," Marik whined.

Harry stepped forward bravely to defend the unarmed psycho. "You wouldn't dare Malfoy."

"Oh but I would Potter."

"For Ra's sake stop posing and kiss already!"

Everyone's head snapped around to face Bakura. The white haired yami stood with his arms crossed a look of seriousness on his face. "Honestly, why the hell are you doing this Ra damned bravado act? Just take off your clothes and get on with it; it's really not that hard."

Harry and Draco's mouths were moving but no words were coming out. They looked like fish out of water. It would have been a very funny scene if you just happened to walk by, or if you were an Ishtar. Both blonds broke down laughing while everyone else looked uneasily at each other.

The laughter helped to snap Draco and Harry out of their shock. Harry coughed and looked about edgily. "I…have to go defeat Voldermort and save the world. Yeah, that's what I have to do. To the Harry cave!" With that he took off back towards the castle with Ron right behind him, demanding to know when he got his own cave. Hermione slapped her hand to her forehead and held it over her eyes, embarrassed.

Draco also looked around uneasily before saying, "Yeah, I've got to go too. I've got to…plot the downfall of the school-I mean Gryffindor, yes: I'm going to plot Gryffindors' downfall. Minions follow me!" With that he ran off across the lawns, the two lumps of flesh known as Crabbe and Goyle following mindlessly behind him.

There was an awkward silence once they were gone. Slowly, the poor traumatized students made their way towards their next lesson. Ryou then smacked the back of Bakura's head. "What have I told you about scaring people?"

Bakura rubbed the back of his head with annoyance. "I was only saying what everyone else was too damn polite to say."

"Yes and there are reasons that it's impolite to say things like that."

When the two white haired teens got into a full blown argument their friends started ignoring them. "Now what are we going to do?" asked Jou.

Seto shrugged. "Try and drown Yami in the lake."

Yami paled as he noticed the identical evil grins spread across Malik and Marik's faces. He backed away from the two while hissing at Seto, "Stop giving them ideas."

"What are you so worried about? Bakura didn't drown in the lake so you probably won't either."

"Probably?"

Seto's brow creased in frustration. "Do I look like an expert on the matter of magic?"

Yami didn't answer, he was too busy running away from the psycho blonds. Yugi gave Seto a withering glance. "You planned that didn't you?"

Seto smiled smugly. "Perhaps."

Yugi shook his head. "I better go stop them. Or stop Yami from sending them to the Shadow Realm again."

"I'll help," offered Jou. "And while we're at it we can upload embarrassing pictures onto the internet."

"You don't have any embarrassing pictures of me."

Jou grinned deviously. "Actually I do. Do you know that you drool when you're asleep? Mokuba sent me some lovely pictures of you in your Blue Eyes pyjamas – and in your dollar sign boxers."

Seto paled before going red with anger, creating a pretty Barbie pink tint. "That little brat; how could he do that after everything I've done for him! When I get back he'll wish I had stayed away from home longer than a year! And you – don't think I've forgotten you – upload those pictures and I swear I will kill you!"

"You'll have to catch me first!" Jou shouted before running like mad. He'd learned from experience that Seto's longer legs made him a hell of a lot faster than he should be for a guy who spent his life in front of a computer.

Yugi watched quietly as an enraged Seto chased a fleeing Jou. He shook his head sadly as he noticed that there was a big black cloud forming near the castle. Apparently Yami had decided to start a Shadow Game. Great, just great – another mess for him to clean up. Why the hell did he solve the Millennium Puzzle again? Oh yeah, he'd wanted that wish the box had said would be granted if he solved it. It was such a pity Ancient Egyptian artefacts didn't have fine print on them; it would have been nice to have some warning of what was about to happen to him.

With a weary sigh he set off to stop the world being destroyed once again.

* * *

As May rolled in so did exams. Every student in the school cursed with taking these things of evil were insanely jealous of those who got to lounge about in the sun all day instead of doing hours of revision. Envious looks were cast across the dinning room as Malik walked in with an even deeper Egyptian tan than before. They'd then think _'I'm so glad that's not me'_ when Bakura walked in with bright red burnt skin.

"I told you to put on sun tan lotion but did you listen?" Ryou repeated for the hundredth time to Bakura. "Seriously, back in Egypt you might not have needed to worry about these things but your skin is so much fairer now that you can't lie out in the sun all day so stop trying to compete with Malik."

"I am not trying to compete!" Bakura raged in response. "And stop nagging me like a Ra-damned female."

Bakura regretted his remark when Ryou hit his sun burn. He hissed at the pain before taking a cup of water and pouring its contents over his arm. The coolness eased the pain slightly but it still irritated him greatly.

"Ryou's right Bakura," Malik said smugly. "You shouldn't try to compete with me since there's no way anyone can ever get close to being this perfect." He finished his statement by flicking his long golden hair over his shoulder like a super model.

Bakura growled. "We'll see how perfect you are when I cut off your hair."

Malik gasped and clutched his hair protectively. Marik then pulled his love to him going, "Don't you dare threaten my precious' hair!"

"Bloody hell, when did you get so vain," muttered Yami.

Marik rounded on him. "Oh don't pretend you don't spend five hours in front of a mirror in the morning."

"I don't spent five hours!" Yami said, appalled.

"It's more like three," Yugi mumbled quietly.

Yami turned to him aghast. "Yugi!"

"It's true though!"

"You don't need to tell them that though!"

"We already knew you spent loads of time in front of the mirror," said Ron calmly. "I mean, why else would your hair be three different colours if you didn't dye and style it?"

"This is our natural colour!" said Yugi, slightly offended by the comment.

"Keep telling yourself that," Ron said before shovelling whatever was on his plate into his mouth.

"Can I mind crush him?" Yami asked Yugi quietly, also fuming at the insult to his hair.

It took Yugi awhile to answer. "No, that would be wrong." Even though this was what he said, Yugi didn't sound too sure about his answer.

"Can I send him to the Shadow Realm then?"

Bakura then interrupted their private conversation. "Hey, Pharaoh, if I'm not allowed to send someone to the Shadow Realm then you can't either."

"Shut up Tomb Robber."

"No, you shut up."

"You shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"Both of you shut up before I make you!" screamed Hermione while banging down her knife and fork.

"Damn PMS female," Bakura muttered under his breath.

Unfortunately Hermione heard him and (in trying to prove that he was wrong and get her revenge) threw her glass of water over him. There was a moment of deathly silence before Ryou jumped to his feet, pulling Bakura up with him by his T-shirt. "We've both had enough to eat so I think we'll leave right now before this turns into a blood bath." He and Bakura quickly exited so that dinner could resume as normal.

"Way to prove his PMS theory wrong Hermione," said Ron before he got punched in the face by said brunette.

Harry winced. "This is why I don't date girls."

"What?" demanded Hermione as she rounded on him.

"Nothing!" Harry said quickly, stuffing as much food in his mouth as possible so that she wouldn't demand more answers.

Hermione glared at him before returning to her meal. "Men," she muttered quietly. After that all was returned to normal in the Hogwarts dinning room. That is, until Bakura returned with a chainsaw that he'd conveniently found lying around the Entrance Hall, but that's a whole other story.

* * *

Please Review! 


	29. Thief's Dream

Very sorry for not updating in awhile but real life got in the way. That and freaky weather. To make up for not updating in awhile there's lime at the end of the chapter. Sorry it isn't a lemon but I was too creatively drained to write one.**  
**

Oh, and I want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter! I didn't think the whole chainsaw thing would go down as well as it did. lol.

This chapter Mad Eye Moody shall make his star appearance! And the third task is announced! And then this fic shall be almost finished! Wow, a whole year's gone by since this madness began. I suddenly feel sentimental...Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 29 – Thief's Dream**

It was 9 PM and Harry and Bakura were making their way down to the Quidditch pitch. They'd received a message at dinner to head down there to find out more about the Third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament. Neither male knew what to expect since the last two tasks had been very different from the other so it seemed only natural that this one would be different too.

When they reach the Quidditch pitch Harry let out a horrified gasp. Bakura raised a quizzical eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

Harry pointed at the pitch, hyperventilating. "The pitch…they…they…Oh god!"

Bakura turned his bemused gaze from Harry to the pitch which was dissected by low growing hedges. He personally didn't see what was wrong – it was probably a wizard thing. His thoughts were interrupted when Bagman walked over to them along with the other champions. Krum, Cedric and Bagman were also pale. Yep, definitely a wizard thing.

"The hedges are growing nicely aren't they?" said Bagman, trying to put on a brave face. "It won't be long before they're at least 20 feet. Thankfully they'll be pulled down after the final task and the pitch can be returned to normal. Desecrating a Quidditch pitch – what is the world coming to?" He wiped the sweat off his brow before forcing a smile onto his face. "Well, I'm sure you're all wondering what the point of this gardening experiment is. It is actually the third task. In one month this entire complex will be a maze and the Triwizard cup will be at the centre. The first person to touch the cup will be declared the winner and will receive all the treats that come with the title."

"So all we have to do is get through a maze?" asked Bakura, starting to like the sound of this task.

"There will be obstacles," warned Bagman. "Hagrid is donating a number of creatures and there will be spells to be broken etcetera…The champions with the most points will enter the maze first. So it will be Mr Bakura first, then Mr Potter and Krum with Miss Fleur last." Bagman clapped his hands together before saying, "If there are no more questions let's head back to the castle; it's a little chilly out here."

When Bakura returned to the common room he was grinning wildly. Ryou looked up from his game of chess with Seto and frowned. "Bakura, why do you look so happy?"

"Because, my love, I am going to win this tournament without breaking a sweat," Bakura replied as he sat down next to Ryou, pulling him closer for a kiss.

"I take it you found out your task," Seto said as he moved his bishop.

"I did indeed," Bakura said, leaning back leisurely.

"What is it?" asked Jou from beside Seto.

"I have to navigate a maze to find the trophy hidden in the centre," Bakura said smugly.

Malik whistled. "They couldn't have thought up a better task for a tomb robber if they tried."

Bakura nodded. "And as I'm the King of Thieves it is obvious that I'm going to win."

"Don't get overconfident Bakura," Ryou warned. "Remember how stressed you got when you realized you hadn't taken the Second task seriously?"

"Ryou! How could you doubt me like that?" Bakura asked, slightly hurt.

"I'm just saying that it wouldn't hurt to look up the spells you might face in the library and get in a bit of practice before the task."

Bakura was thoughtful for a moment. "You do have a point; it's been awhile since I did any proper thieving. I guess it wouldn't hurt to get in some practice."

"That's not what I meant," Ryou said in mild horror.

"But that is the only way I can practice so that must have been what you meant," Bakura said with an appeasing smile. "And because I am such a wonderful boyfriend I will take your advice and start planning my first heist right away!"

With that Bakura jumped up and dashed into his room. Ryou groaned and buried his face in his hands. "What have I done?"

"Given a kleptomaniac permission to go on a thieving spree," answered Jou.

Ryou groaned again. "Damn Bakura and his misinterpretations."

"You brought this on yourself," Seto said unsympathetically.

Ryou glared at the brunet. "You do know that Bakura's sticky fingers have been itching to get a hold of your computer and other gadgets don't you?"

Seto paled as realization struck. He immediately jumped to his feet and sprinted to his room, desperate to lock away anything that Bakura might try to steal. Jou shook his head as he watched his boyfriend go. "Sometimes I think he cares more about his technology than me." When nobody answered him he glared at the room in general. "Thanks for your support guys."

"Who are we to oppose the truth?" asked Malik innocently.

Jou snorted. "You're hardly the right person to claim that honesty is the best policy."

"I never said it was – I just said it wasn't our place to agree with you since you might start thinking that you're right about everything. I mean, one Seto Kaiba is enough."

"You do know that's my boyfriend you're insulting don't cha?"

"I know, I just don't care."

Ryou sighed. "Since I don't think Seto's going to be coming back anytime soon I guess I win by default."

At that moment Seto stormed back in, a bunch of locks and keys held tightly in his hands. "I have never lost a game of chess and I am not about to start now," he declared angrily. He dropped down into his seat and ordered Ryou to make his move.

Ryou moved one of his pieces and then said, "Checkmate."

Seto stared in horror at the chess board. "No, it's not possible! How the hell did you beat me?"

Ryou shrugged. "Luck I guess."

"I demand a rematch!"

"Seto calm down," Jou said irritably.

"Yeah Seto – calm down," goaded Marik. "You shouldn't raise your voice at a _friend_."

"Fuck friendship, my reputation as a chess champion is on the line here!" Seto seethed as he glared at Ryou. "This time I will beat you and then the last match will count for nothing!"

"Wow, I never thought I'd meet anyone who was a sorer loser than Yami," Ryou muttered as he moved his pieces into the correct places.

"What was that?" snapped Seto.

"Nothing!" Ryou said innocently.

The game began, Seto determined to win and prove to the world the last match was just a fluke, Ryou wondering what he had gotten himself into this time.

* * *

For the next few days Hogwarts was plagued by a series of thefts. The things that were stolen ranged from the golden eagle podium in the Great Hall to Professor McGonagall's favourite hat. Things of both great importance and trivial value were stolen with ease and no clue was left to help the teachers find out who the culprit was. 

The person to make the greatest fuss over having one of their possessions stolen was Professor Moody. The loss of one of his pocket Sneakoscopes sent him into paranoia overdrive. He refused to eat meals in the Great Hall in case he was poisoned, tried to blow up anyone who entered his classroom without knocking first, and was even sent to see the Headmaster when he attacked a student for trying to tell him he had toilet paper stuck to the bottom of his shoe.

If possible, things got worse once the stolen Sneakoscope was returned. Instead of seeing that the thief was sorry and wanted him to stop acting like a lunatic Moody thought that he was being spied on and that the thief was taunting him by showing he could get past all of his traps to return the Sneakoscope. Moody's paranoia increased until Dumbledore threatened to have him sent to a psychiatrist. After that Moody was the perfect example of a sane man…for about five hours.

Suspiciously enough none of the guests from Japan had had anything of theirs taken. Whether this was because the thief was one of them or because he was smart enough to know not to mess with the psychos, the population of Hogwarts did not know. The Japanese guests knew though.

"Bakura, I forbid you to steal anything else!"

"But Ryou it's training," whined Bakura pathetically.

"I don't care! It's wrong and it's illegal! And you're going to return everything you've stolen!"

"Of course I am."

Ryou stopped his rant. It wasn't just that Bakura had given in far too easily, it was also because Bakura's reply had almost been _sincere. _"You are?"

"Of course! Putting something back where you found it without anyone noticing is just as hard as stealing it in the first place."

Ryou sighed – he should have known Bakura would have his own agenda. "Just do it quickly OK? We've run out of space to put everything."

Bakura smiled as he leaned over to kiss Ryou. "Anything for you my love."

"If you'd do anything for me you'd give up stealing altogether," grumbled Ryou.

"But then I would be going against my nature and that is something a loved one would never ask you do to."

Ryou snorted but didn't comment. Sometimes he just couldn't be bothered to argue with Bakura, especially when he said something that sounded like it had been first read in some sappy romance novel. Ryou laughed internally as the mental image of Bakura curled up on the sofa snivelling over a pink covered book with hearts flashed before his eyes.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Bakura asked, slightly worried, when he noticed that his boyfriend was wearing an evil smirk.

"No reason," replied Ryou innocently. Since Bakura didn't seem to believe him, Ryou decided to change the subject. "Did you get rid of the chainsaw like I asked?"

Now it was Bakura's turn to fake innocence. "Chainsaw? What chainsaw?"

"The one you tried to decapitate Hermione with."

"Oh _that _chainsaw! _Of course_ I got rid of it."

"In other words you haven't – you just hid it so I wouldn't find it and hoped I'd forget about it."

"…Yes."

"Where is it?" Ryou asked in that don't-mess-with-me tone that usually came before him doing something Bakura didn't like.

"I gave it to Marik for safekeeping."

Ryou visibly paled. "What?" he asked in total disbelief.

"I gave it to Marik to hide so that you couldn't force me to tell you where I was hiding my baby."

"Let me get this straight: you gave a _chainsaw _to _Marik, _a known idiot and psychopath,for_ safekeeping_?"

"Yes." It was only then that Bakura realized the implications of what he had done. "My baby!" he cried in horror. His cry was met by the sound of terrified screams from out in the grounds. This was accompanied by maniacal laughter and a shout of, "Marik, where the hell did you get a chainsaw!?!"

Bakura was instantly on his feet and rushing out to epicentre of the chaos, all the while yelling, "Don't you hurt my baby!"

Ryou watched him go, feeling rather annoyed with Bakura for A) being stupid enough to give a lethal weapon to the clinically insane, and B) acting as if the damned chainsaw was more important to him than his boyfriend. Ryou smiled sardonically at the thought that he would need to punish Bakura for seriously pissing him off. Bakura would regret loving the chainsaw more when Ryou was through with him!

Ryou sighed. Bakura was starting to rub off on him, and not in a good way. The teenager stood up and walked over to the window to see if sanity had been restored. He winced at the sight below. Nope, insanity was definitely still reigning supreme. "I hope those people have life insurance."

* * *

"We don't even go to this damn school – those bastards shouldn't be able to give us detention," Bakura groused as he dunked the toothbrush he was holding into the bucket of soapy water next to him. 

Marik muttered his agreement. He also didn't think that it was fair that they were being punished for getting into a small disagreement. True, that disagreement had involved a chainsaw, Shadow Magic and attempted mass murder, but those sort of things happened all the time! By no means was it right that they were being forced to clean the castle walls with toothbrushes (not theirs, thankfully) as well as cut the grass with nail clippers! It would take hours to do one of those tasks, let alone both!

Neither psychopath had received any sympathy from their significant other. Ryou was still exasperated with Bakura for giving Marik such a dangerous power tool and Malik was angry because Marik had ignored him when he went on his rampage. Both teenagers' compassionate sides seemed to have gone on vacation and didn't plan on coming back anytime soon.

"Isn't there a way to get this over and done with?" asked Marik with a twinge of hope in his voice.

Bakura froze as he was struck by inspiration. "They never said we couldn't enlist others to help us."

"Yeah, but who would be dumb enough to help us fulfil our detention?"

"Creatures from the Shadow Realm."

Bakura and Marik shared identical evil grins as they reached for their decks.**  
**

* * *

"I'm back!" Bakura cried triumphantly as he sauntered into his room. 

Ryou didn't look up from his book when he asked, "Have fun trimming grass?"

Bakura's grin slipped for a second but was quickly replaced. "Why, yes I did, actually. You know what else I enjoyed? Seeing the look on those bastards' faces when I told them I'd completed their punishments."

Ryou raised an eyebrow at this. "Already? You obviously found some loophole in their instructions then."

"I did indeed," Bakura said with a chuckle. "The Headless Knight is very talented with a toothbrush."

Bakura expected some sort of reprimand for not taking his punishment seriously. All he received however was a quiet, uninterested Ryou. This worried Bakura slightly. It wasn't like Ryou to not even try to elicit a minuscule amount of guilt in him. He didn't even glare, just continued reading.

Bakura settled himself next to Ryou and bent forward to see the title of the book. "Across the Nightingale Floor? Sounds like a thrilling read," Bakura said sarcastically.

Bakura was astounded when Ryou made no move to defend his book. Ryou always objected when Bakura criticized a novel without reading it. Ryou was obviously giving him the Silent Treatment. It was the only explanation for him totally ignoring Bakura.

Why was he receiving the Silent Treatment though? He knew the whole chainsaw thing had pissed Ryou off but he'd already been punished for that. Ryou couldn't punish him twice. Well, he could, but that wasn't really fair and Ryou was usually all about fairness.

Bakura slipped his arm around Ryou's shoulders. Ryou merely turned the page of his book. Bakura sighed before asking, "Ryou, are you angry with me?"

"I think you already know the answer to that," was Ryou's reply.

Bakura groaned. "Look Ryou, I'm sorry; I didn't think OK? I was an ass and I didn't think. Do you forgive me?"

Ryou pursed his lips in contemplation. Bakura had apologized so he really should forgive him. However, he probably didn't know what he was apologizing for and was only doing it to make Ryou stop ignoring him. Bakura wouldn't learn from his mistakes if he relented but would he learn if he continued?

While Ryou was distracted Bakura pried the book from his grasp. He marked the teen's place before setting the book aside. Bakura then calmly straddled Ryou's waist and looked him directly in the eye. "Will you forgive me if I give you something without asking for anything in return?"

Ryou narrowed his eyes confusedly. Bakura accepted this as his answer and immediately opened up the collar of Ryou's button-down shirt. Ryou gasped as Bakura's tongue connected with his sensitive skin. Bakura was placing open-mouthed kisses all over his neck making his heart pound in his chest.

As Bakura nibbled at Ryou's collarbone his fingers nimbly unbuttoned the rest of Ryou's shirt. Fingertips skimmed lightly over an exposed stomach making Ryou gasp again and drive his fingers into Bakura's hair. Bakura smirked, glad to see he could still make Ryou writhe beneath him.

Next Bakura turned his attention to Ryou's nipples. The teenager let out a soft moan, arching up to gain more contact. Bakura licked repeatedly at the now hard nubs, gaining similar moans. Once he became bored of doing this he kissed his way down to Ryou's bellybutton where he started to thrust his tongue in and out of the small crevice.

Finally Bakura pulled down Ryou's pants and underwear. He ran his tongue leisurely along Ryou's erection, earning a deep moan from the teen. "Bakura…"

Hearing his name uttered in such a delicious way made Bakura shiver with desire. He took a deep breath to regain control of himself before taking Ryou's member into his mouth. Ryou fisted Bakura's hair tightly as his whole body was consumed by heat. Bakura's tongue was moving along his shaft in the most wonderful way, drawing him closer and closer to his release.

Bakura smirked to himself as his mouth filled with semen and his ears were assaulted by Ryou's blissful cries. He sat up and leaned forward to place a kiss on a panting Ryou's forehead. He then stood up and made to head for the bathroom but was stopped when Ryou grabbed his wrist.

"Where are you going?"

"The deal was you'd forgive me if I gave you something without asking for anything in return wasn't it? I'm going to the bathroom to relieve myself because believe it or not you're extremely sexy when you're all sweaty and flushed."

Ryou's cheeks darkened as he realized what was happening. He smiled as he let go of Bakura's wrist and whispered, "I love you."

Bakura chuckled. "I know, and that's why we're going to have great make-up sex tonight."

Ryou playfully slapped his arm, his smile lingering on his lips. Bakura laughed and leaned in so that they could share another kiss.

Bakura slowly pulled away and whispered, "Hold that thought, I've got a date with my hand that I don't think I should miss."

Ryou swatted him again and continued to smile as he watched Bakura leave. He sighed as the older male disappeared from view. Bakura may be a pain half the time but he wasn't so bad the other half. Ah, the ups and downs of being in love.

A minute or so later Bakura was back in the room, positioning himself on top of Ryou so that their faces were nearly touching. "I hope you held that thought because I'm about to continue where I left off."

"Don't worry, I held it."

And so began another wonderful tendershipping make-out session that only three people were privy to: Ryou, Bakura and the perverted authoress.

* * *

Please Review! 


	30. Happy Birthday Yugi!

Sorry I haven't updated but A levels are evil things that take up a hell of a lot of time.

Pleiades Wolfe: Thanks for the review and yes, Cedric is a champion. I probably stopped mentioning him because his character isn't that important in the story.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter and stuck with this story even though there has been a lack of updates. I will try to be quicker with the next one but i make no promises.

* * *

**Chapter 30 – Happy Birthday Yugi!**

As soon as Yugi stepped into the common room he was reminded of his seventh birthday party. There were streamers, banners, balloons and a pile of brightly wrapped presents. A large chocolate cake was placed on the table in the corner and all of Yugi's friends stood in front of him in party hats. As one they all (with great reluctance from some) chorused, "Happy Birthday Yugi!"

"Thank you everyone," Yugi said with a smile before turning towards one of the banners and saying, "But it isn't my fifth birthday."

"Damn, I thought he wouldn't notice," Bakura muttered under his breath.

"There weren't any 'Happy Sixteenth Birthday' banners so we had to improvise," explained Ryou.

"That and you are the height of a five year old," said Seto, who was promptly kicked in the shin by Jou.

"Be nice Seto," hissed Jou under his breath.

"Why should I Mutt?" hissed Seto through gritted teeth.

"Because if you don't I'll tell Mokuba to recycle your Blue Eyes Jet into a tin can."

Jou smirked smugly as Seto glared but remained silent. That is, until Malik said, "The mutt's got you whipped boy."

Seto twitched before grabbing Malik by the collar and throwing him across the room. Luckily, he had a soft landing – Yugi's birthday cake.

Everyone gasped. Seto turned around slowly as he could _feel _the murderous intent aimed at him. Yami was cracking his knuckles and looking threatening. Jou was pulling out one of Seto's modified phones and searching for Mokuba's number. Marik was asking Bakura if he could borrow one of his daggers. Seto was doing the smart thing and locking himself in his room out of harm's way. He was also crashing the network he had set up so that Jou's call would never be received by his brother.

When it was decided that Seto's door could not be broken down, the gang headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. There Bakura, Marik and Malik (who had recovered from his altercation with the cake) sang Happy birthday as loud as they could. Yugi slowly slunk down in his seat, embarrassed beyond belief when seven hundred pairs of eyes turned to stare at him. Ryou soon joined him, quietly denying that he knew any of them.

A second spectacle then occurred when Yami began throwing cutlery at the three psychos. This started a war of cutlery that was only ended when Hermione dumped a jug of Pumpkin Juice on top of each of them. This led to Marik slipping bacon down the back of her robes. This should have been followed by Ron doing something equally immature with food but it didn't. Ron showed that he was smart by not retaliating against psychos that wouldn't give a hoot about sending him to the Shadow Realm for an extended period of time. For this reason it was Harry who went to defend Hermione's honour. He wished he hadn't when Marik poured porridge into his pants.

The food fight continued until everyone in the Great Hall was participating – even the teachers! Dumbledore was torn between restoring order and joining in with the fun. The decision was easy to make when a stray sausage hit him in the face and became tangled in his beard. He chuckled before saying, "You'll pay for that Severus."

When finally the fight was over the culprits were hunted down and forced to clean up the mess. Yami was insulted that the teachers believed he had helped start the fight. He had merely been defending Yugi's honour! Plus, he was Pharaoh and could do no wrong and therefore could not be punished! The teachers' answer to this was to shove a bin bag into his hands and tell him to get to work.

It took the four trouble-makers all day to make the Hall spotless. By this time everybody was in a bad mood and Yugi's birthday party was abandoned. Yugi wasn't particularly fussed about this when he found out that they would have been playing children party games such as pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey and pass-the-parcel. Seriously, just because he looked like a five year old didn't mean he had the mentality of one!

At least he'd been given decent presents. Well, he'd derived from Yami's reaction that Malik and Marik's present wasn't decent but you couldn't really expect much from those two.

All in all Yugi had a…memorable birthday. Yes, memorable. And two days later Yami still smelled like bacon and pumpkin juice…lovely.

* * *

"Bakura, do you think you're ready for the Third Task?" 

"Of course I am," replied Bakura casually. He smirked as he continued, "Why? Do you think I need to go on another thieving spree?"

"No," Ryou said with a glare.

Bakura laughed. "Don't worry Ryou; I'll be fine. This task is all about dealing with the unknown and you can't exactly prepare for the unknown."

"I guess you're right," Ryou replied with a weary sigh. "I'm just worried that this task will be more dangerous than the others. You've been able to complete the other tasks without getting hurt but this time you might not be so lucky."

Bakura smiled gently and pulled Ryou into his lap. "Didn't the Second Task prove to you that I can't die?"

"Maybe not by mortal means but if you were hit by a wizard death spell maybe you might," answered Ryou sulkily.

"I don't think they'll be shooting death spells through the maze – these wizards are too wimpy to do something deadly like that."

"So it's cowardly to not fight to kill?"

"Of course!" Bakura then quailed under Ryou's glare. "I mean…If someone's trying to kill you then you should reply with equal force, right?" Ryou still didn't look impressed by this answer. Not seeing a way to correct his mistake, Bakura decided his only option was to make Ryou forget he had made the mistake. He kissed the teenager's forehead and smiled reassuringly. "I can handle whatever is thrown at me, easy. Don't worry Ryou; I'm not planning on leaving this world anytime soon."

Ryou smiled sadly and kissed Bakura's cheek. "I know you aren't but things don't always go as planned. If they did you would have killed Yami by now and taken his puzzle."

"One day I will; mark my words – one day," Bakura growled as he glared at the floor.

Ryou laughed lightly and placed his head on Bakura's shoulder. Bakura smiled, his fingers gliding through the young teen's soft hair. Ryou sighed in satisfaction before mumbling, "Kill Yami and you'll be on the sofa for a year."

Bakura's fingers stilled as he stared down at Ryou in horror. He knew the boy would uphold his threat if Bakura ever dared to cross him. Quietly Bakura grumbled, "You never let me have any fun."

Ryou smirked. "Only your kind of fun."

Ryou: 1 Bakura: 0

* * *

Soon the 24th of June arrived. Everyone inside Hogwarts was excited because the exams were finally ending and the final of the Triwizard Tournament was about to begin. 

It was during breakfast that morning that Bakura was approached by Professor McGonagall. "All the champions are meeting in the chamber off the Hall after breakfast," she informed Bakura.

"Why? I thought the task was tonight?"

"It is Mr Bakura but the champion's families are invited to watch the final event and we are giving you time to meet with them before."

"All my family are dead," Bakura said bluntly in reply to this.

Professor McGonagall frowned. "Really? Because there's a man in the chamber who says he's your father."

Professor McGonagall then left to find Harry Potter. Bakura and Ryou shared a look. "You don't think…" started Ryou.

"It's possible," replied Bakura.

"What are you talking about?" asked Jou as the two white haired males stood up and ran towards the chamber.

As soon as Bakura threw open the door both his and Ryou's suspicions were confirmed. Standing there looking bemused was Ryou's father. "Dad!" shouted Ryou as he ran over to his father.

Mr Bakura looked relieved to see his son and pulled him into a hug. "Ryou I'm so glad to see you but what on earth is going on? This giant of a man turned up at my dig in Egypt and told me you were competing in some Tournament at a school for magic. He said it was the final task tonight and I should come and watch. Son, this seems like a dream – am I imagining all this or is it really real?"

"It's all real Dad," said Ryou reassuringly.

It was then that Mr Bakura noticed Bakura. "Who are you and why do you look like Ryou?"

"It's a long story Dad. This is Bakura; he's really the one competing in the Tournament."

"Oh," was Mr Bakura's intelligent reply. "It's nice to meet you, err, Bakura."

"Likewise," was Bakura's reply.

After a moment of very uncomfortable silence, Ryou smiled brightly and said, "Would you like me to give you a tour Dad?"

Mr Bakura smiled in relief and said, "Yes, please."

The two left the chamber and headed towards the grounds. Once they were gone Bakura wondered back to where the others were sitting to finish off the rest of his breakfast. Malik looked at him curiously as he asked, "So they didn't call up your father's soul and shove it in a body?"

"No, they brought Ryou's father over from Egypt," grumbled Bakura.

"Was your first meeting with your boyfriend's father everything you expected it to be?" asked a smirking Yami.

"No, he didn't try to exorcise me, but that might just have been because Ryou didn't tell him I was a spirit."

"You have that to look forward to next time then. Aw!" Yami rubbed the place Yugi had elbowed him.

"Be nice Yami," whispered the shortest teen.

"Why? Bakura always revels in my misery, why can't I revel in his?"

"Because you have more decency than that and won't drop to his level." It was more of a command than an explanation. Yami nodded anyway as Yugi could be intimidating when he wanted to be.

The rest of the day was spent in anticipation of the eventful night to come. Ryou tried his best to distract his father from his friends since he was sure his father would not approve. Well, he'd probably like Jou and Yugi – the 'normal' ones in the group. The rest were either spirits or psychos or both and they definitely not considered the best of company in nearly all social circles.

Everyone was glad when evening arrived. After dinner the champions headed down to the Quidditch pitch with Bagman to get ready before the audience arrived. Bakura was able to sneak a good luck kiss when the teen's father wasn't looking before setting off as well as a promise of, "I'll make this up to you later."

This left Bakura in a much better mood than he had been in before dinner. It was no fun having your boyfriend pretend you were nothing but an acquaintance that he had to put up with. He knew it was something Ryou had to do though otherwise Ryou's dad would start asking awkward questions that he wouldn't like the answers to. At least when the Tournament was over they'd be rid of him – he'd go back to his dig in Egypt and only ever get in contact with Ryou for holidays and birthdays.

The walls of the maze were now twenty feet high and looked extremely foreboding. Bakura waited impatiently for the stands to fill up and the patrollers to appear. "The patrollers," explained Bagman, "are there to help you if you get into trouble and want to pull out of the task. Just shoot up red sparks to get their attention." He turned to Bakura. "You can shoot sparks can't you?"

"No but that doesn't matter; there won't be anything in that maze that I can't handle," replied Bakura arrogantly.

"Confident aren't you," mumbled Bagman before performing a spell to magnify his voice so everyone in the stands could hear him. "Ladies and Gentlemen, let me remind you of how the rankings currently stand and therefore the order in which the champions shall enter the maze. First is Mr Bakura, joint second is Mr Potter and Mr Diggory, third is Mr Krum, and in last place is Miss Delacour!" There was a pause while the crowd applauded their champions. Bagman then looked at Bakura and said, "On my whistle. Three, two, one-"

He gave a short blast of his whistle and Bakura sprinted off into the maze. As soon as he was within the confines of the maze he slowed down though. There was no point running straight into a trap that could be avoided.

Bakura activated the Duel Disk on his arm and started to jog. He took a left fork, then a right, then a left again. After not encountering any traps at all he stopped and pulled a card from his deck. He summoned one of his spirit monsters and ordered it to look over the top of the maze and see if he was on the right path. When the spirit came back it nodded in confirmation. Satisfied Bakura returned the card to his deck and carried on.

A few minutes later encountered a monster. It looked like an ugly oversized scorpion. A blast of fire was sent out of one of its ends and Bakura was only just able to dodge. He pulled another card from his deck and smirked. "Dark Necrofear." The monster appeared as soon as the card was placed in the correct slot. Dark Necrofear looked bored as it attacked the fire-blasting scorpion. Bakura left the two creatures to battle and rushed towards the centre of the maze.

As Bakura continued to navigate the maze he met negligible resistance. The few spells set up were swept away by the de-spell card. Any creatures that Bakura met were dealt with by Dark Necrofear, who had returned to her master once she'd finished off the scorpion.

Finally Bakura found the centre of the maze. To his horror Harry and Cedric were already there, meters away from the cup. Bakura was furious that they had gotten there before him. Obviously his tomb robbing skills weren't what they once were.

However, he wasn't completely out of the running yet. Cedric was supporting Harry who looked to have a broken leg and this was impeding his progress towards the cup. Bakura immediately ran full out towards the cup, hoping that he was still faster than a limping man.

Both Harry and Cedric were stunned when the second they touched the Triwizard cup another hand landed on it besides their own. Bakura grinned in triumph – a draw was better than a loss in his book. He stopped grinning though when he felt a jerk behind his navel and found the world rushing past him. It was then that Bakura, Harry and Cedric all come to the same terrible conclusion: the cup was a portkey.

* * *

Please Review! 


	31. Voldermort

Sorry about taking so long with the chapter. I got a real creative boost from all of the great reviews I received and wrote most of the chapter but then I…sort of got distracted by other things. Oops. It doesn't help that I'm losing interest in the Yu-Gi-Oh fandom and that exams are now looming. So the next (and last) chapter probably won't be out until after January.

I also apologize if the chapter isn't up to the usual standard. Like I said, I'm finding it harder to write Yu-Gi-Oh so...

* * *

**Chapter 31 – Voldermort**

This time Bakura managed to land on his feet. Willing his vision to stop swimming, the yami surveyed his surroundings. It seemed they weren't in Kansas-I mean Hogwarts anymore. They were in a graveyard that possessed a sinister atmosphere that made Bakura feel right at home.

As Cedric helped Harry to his feet Bakura's expert hearing caught the sound of someone approaching. His trained thief instincts told him that the person approaching wasn't to be messed with. Bakura decided that he should probably listen to his instincts even if they were telling him to be a coward and hide. Still, a live coward was better than a dead hero.

Just as Bakura had effectively hidden himself behind a gravestone the approaching figure appeared. Seconds later Harry was on his knees, crying out in pain. A cold, high pitched voice broke the stillness of the night when it ordered, "Kill the spare."

The unknown figure cast a spell, the burst of green light from its wand sending Cedric to the ground. Bakura was fascinated by what he had just witnessed. So this was how wizards killed each other. It was definitely less messy than duelling with swords but it did seem slightly anti-climatic. Seeing your enemy ripped apart by spirit monsters was (in Bakura's opinion) much better viewing.

Bakura's attention was turned towards Harry as the teen was dragged into the heart of the graveyard. Bakura followed slowly at a safe distance. After all, it was no good getting caught because then he wouldn't be able to rescue Harry from this unknown evil. That and if the situation became too hairy Bakura would be able to make a quick getaway.

Bakura watched as Harry was tied to a gravestone and began to speculate what this was all about. It was either going to be a satanic ritual of some sort or very kinky bondage rape. Bakura wasn't too sure which one he wanted it to be.

Bakura's fears of it being rape were put to rest when the hooded figure pulled a large cauldron in front of the gravestone Harry was tied to. The unknown person then dropped a bundle into the happily bubbling cauldron along with a bone from a nearby grave, his own hand and some of Harry's blood. Bakura was fascinated as to what this ritual would achieve.

He didn't have to wait long to find out. The cauldron gave all present that night a spectacular floor show; strobe lighting and dry-ice included. When it all ended a pale snake-like man stood up from within the cauldron then stepped out stark naked. This made Bakura reconsider the idea that this wasn't going to be bondage rape.

The snake-man was clearly narcissistic as he kept examining himself with an obvious glee. He also seemed to be the one in-charge because the hooded figure was on his knees whimpering before the new man. The snake-man didn't have much sympathy for the hooded figure as he roughly took hold of the figure's arm and pressed something that made him howl. The hooded man was then released. The snake-man began pacing and reciting his monolog. Yes, definitely narcissistic.

After a few minutes of monolog more men in cloaks and masks appeared out of thin air. They approached the snake-man apprehensively before dropping to their knees and kissing the hem of the man's robes while murmuring, "Master, master." It made Bakura wonder if they were all about to have some twisted group orgy.

Thankfully they backed off into a circle that surrounded Harry and the snake-man. There were gaps in the circle so Bakura was able to spy on the snake-man as he started another monolog. This guy sure liked to talk about things that made no sense to Bakura. He didn't seem like he'd be stopping any time soon so Bakura shifted into a more comfortable position.

As snake-man rambled on Bakura decided he should try contacting Ryou. He took a deep breath and opened the mind link. /Ryou, are you there?/

/Bakura!/ Ryou cried out in relief across the link. /Thank goodness you're alright! Where are you? What's happening?/

/The Triwizard Cup was a portkey that brought me to this graveyard. Cedric got hit by a beam of green light and is now dead. Harry is currently tied up and might possibly be about to be ritually sacrificed to a snake god./

/What?! What are you doing? Why aren't you saving him?/

/I'm monitoring the situation./

Ryou didn't sound pleased by this answer. /In other words you're being a coward./

/Coward is a strong word-/

/Bakura, you better save him right now or so help me I'll-/

Bakura hurriedly severed the connection. He didn't really want to hear the end of Ryou's threat as he could already tell that it he wasn't going to like whatever it was. Bakura sighed. It seemed he was now obliged to save scar-face from these psychos. Damn Ryou and his morals.

Bakura's mood improved slightly when his attention was returned to the unfolding drama. Harry was being untied which meant that Bakura might not have to be a hero after all.

Bakura quickly shrunk into the shadows as one of the hooded figures walked past his hiding place to where Cedric's body lay. They returned a second later with Harry's wand which was thrust roughly into the teen's hands. The circle of cloaked men then closed in so that the circle had no gaps and Bakura couldn't see what was happening. Bakura cursed and edged closer to the action.

It sounded to Bakura as if Harry and snake-man were having a one-on-one duel. A few seconds later he was sure. Then the graveyard was filled with a brilliant light as Harry and snake-man were lifted into the sky by an invisible force, joined together by a thin beam of golden light that issued from their wands. They hovered in the air, trapped in a cage of golden light.

Bakura was stumped as to what to do now. He had no idea what this golden cage thing was supposed to do and had no way of combating it. Perhaps he should just go back to the portkey and see if it did two-way journeys. He'd just have to tell Ryou that he tried to save Harry but it was too late. It wasn't like Ryou would have any proof that he was lying after all.

Bakura had just made to turn away when something caught his attention. Ghostly people were coming out of snake-man's wand. Bakura recognized one of them – it was Cedric. How the hell did he get into snake man's wand? Did that green beam of light suck out people's souls. He'd have to learn that one and use it on Yami.

Just then Harry jerked his wand upwards and the golden cage dissolved into nothing. Harry landed on his feet and out of the circle of cloaked figures. Bakura immediately followed him, not wanting to be left behind. He hurriedly used a negate-spell card so that he could get to the portkey without worrying about being hit. Harry was looking at Bakura as if he'd only just remembered he was there as well. Bakura felt so loved.

When Harry headed towards Cedric's body instead of the portkey Bakura become confused. He knew Cedric was handsome and Harry was gay but a pretty body wasn't worth dying over, especially not when Harry had a live rival waiting back at Hogwarts to screw him silly. Bakura tried to drag Harry towards the Portkey but he wouldn't have it. They reached Cedric's body with Bakura still clutching Harry's sleeve. Harry dropped to his knees, taking Bakura with him, pointed his wand at the portkey and muttered a charm that made the Triwizard cup zoom towards him. Bakura grabbed hold of the flying cup and was suddenly gripped by the unpleasant sensation he had come to associate with travelling by portkey.

Bakura landed with a thump. He lay still until the world stopped spinning. Slowly, he sat up to take in his surroundings. They were at the Quidditch pitch. They were safe.

Bakura let out a sigh of relief. He was then suddenly surrounded by people, all clamouring to know what had happened. There were screams when Cedric's lifeless body was noticed and agitated mumblings. People were trying to talk to Bakura and talk to Harry but Bakura had eyes and ears for only one person. Ryou had managed to force his way through the crowd and was now crying softly into his shoulder. "Bakura I was so worried about you! Even after you contacted me with the mind link I was still so sure that something terrible had happened to you! Bakura!"

Bakura hushed the distressed teen as he held him close. "It's alright Ryou; I'm alright. Everything is going to be fine."

By now the rest of Bakura's friends had arrived along with Dumbledore and other Tournament officials. "What happened Bakura? Where did you disappear to?" asked Yugi worriedly.

"The cup was a portkey and transported us to a graveyard where a bunch of people in hoods performed a satanic ritual and put on a really good light show. Oh, and they killed Cedric and then forced Harry to join in the festivities. By the way, where is Potter?"

On realizing that Harry was missing, Dumbledore gathered together a group of teachers and headed up towards the school. As the rest of the adults tried to restore order, Marik asked Bakura, "Did you bring me anything?"

Bakura gave him a scathing look before turning back to the crowd. "Does anyone have a non-stupid question to ask?"

"Why is my son sitting on your lap?" asked Mr Bakura.

"Because it's national sit on your friend's lap day?" replied Bakura hesitantly.

Mr Bakura didn't look like he believed him. Bakura looked to the others for help. While most looked clueless, Marik pulled out the Millennium Rod and whacked Ryou's father over the head with it. The old man had been rendered unconscious.

Bakura nodded approvingly. "Nice idea, for once, Marik."

"You're welcome," replied Marik happily.

"What are you two talking about? You just knocked out my father!" cried Ryou as he rushed to his dad's side. He hurriedly checked the man's pulse, releasing a sigh of relief when he realized his father was fine. Ryou then turned to his friends and asked, "Can you take him to the hospital wing?"

"Of course," replied Yugi, who immediately moved to pick up Mr Bakura. Unfortunately for Yugi Mr Bakura was far too big for him to carry. After many attempts of trying to lift the much heavier man up, Yugi turned to glare at his friends. "Aren't any of you going to offer to help me?"

Feeling that it was his duty as Yugi's boyfriend to stop Yugi continuing to make a fool of himself, Yami stepped forward. Unfortunately this combined effort was still not good enough. Malik rolled his eyes and decided to take pity on their vertically challenged souls. He strode forward and slugged the limp body over his shoulder. Yugi and Yami stared in amazement and awe of Malik's strength. The sight made Malik feel able to continue baring the weight of the man who was actually a hell of a lot heavier than he looked. It seemed a love of cream puffs ran in the family.

Seeing that his father was being taken care of (sort of) Ryou returned to Bakura's side. "You're coming to the hospital wing as well," he informed the thief.

"But I'm not injured!" exclaimed Bakura indignantly.

"I want you to go anyway, just to be sure. Please Bakura," begged Ryou, turning the ultimate chibi eyes of doom on him.

Bakura groaned but allowed Ryou to pull him to his feet and support him. He really wasn't injured and didn't need mollycoddling but if it made Ryou feel better then he would put up with the boy's fussyness. The teenager had obviously been very worried about him and Bakura knew from experience Ryou wouldn't stop worrying until he was one hundred percent sure that Bakura really was alright.

And so, the injured and those carrying the injured headed up to the castle and the hospital wing. The rest of the group followed seeing as the sight of the wizards panicking was no longer interesting. The hospital wing was pretty much deserted so it was easy enough to book in the two patients. Madam Pomfrey examined Mr Bakura first and quickly declared that the bump on his head wasn't serious. Leaving the poor man to rest she moved onto Bakura, who was also quickly given a clean bill of health.

The gang was just about to leave when Hermione and the Weasleys arrived. They all gathered around Madame Pomfrey and began to demand Harry's location. Seto sneered and said, "The security at this school is pathetic."

Jou elbowed him in the ribs. "Hey, someone just died; they're allowed to let their security go to pot."

"Even though it was probably their bad security that enabled the student to die?"

Jou frowned as his argument was crushed and then obliterated. "Shut up."

Watching a distressed family of redhead's harass a matron turned out to be quite enjoyable so the gang stayed to view the show and was still there a good twenty minutes later when Harry was brought to the hospital wing by Dumbledore. The Weasleys then gathered around Harry and started to fuss over him. Dumbledore quickly told them not to, as well as to let Harry rest. After that Harry was led over to the bed, given a potion to help him sleep and then allowed to drift into dreamland.

Once a few minutes of watching a bunch of people stand silently around a bed had passed, the gang decided that there was no more entertainment to be offered in the hospital wing and so left for their common room. There everyone said their goodnights and went to bed.

Ryou cuddled up to Bakura once they were in bed and whispered, "I'm really glad that you're alright."

"Yeah," muttered Bakura sleepily, not really paying much attention to what Ryou was saying as he was already drifting off.

"I'm also really proud of you for winning the Tournament."

"Yeah." A moment of silence. "What!?" cried Bakura as he sat bolt upright in bed.

Ryou looked at him in mild confusion. "Well you and Harry touched the Cup at the same time so I guess you came joint first but technically you did win. Hadn't you realized that?"

Bakura was no longer tired, instead he was ecstatic. He began to jump up and down on the bed cheering and singing his praises. He then ran out into the common room to celebrate and make sure that everyone else knew how fabulous he was. An irate Seto shouted at him to shut up and Yami echoed his sentiments. Malik and Marik on the other hand thought that a victory celebration was in order. They came into the common room with alcohol and sugar and proceeded to make a hell of a racket. The others tried to quieten them but their complaints fell on death ears. In the end they gave up and decided that they might as well join in the festivities seeing as for once there was something worth celebrating. While the rest of the castle that night was left in a state of shock and confusion the gang partied hardy until the crack of dawn…

* * *

Please Review! 


	32. The End

Hello! I come baring the last chapter! Finally! It's been great while it lasted but I'm afraid that it is now time to put this baby to rest. I hope you've all enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. I also hope I haven't scarred you too much with this crack. I really don't know what I was on when I wrote this. Anyway, thank you to everyone who has reviewed and to everyone who has supported the story. Goodbye for the last time.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 32 – The End**

The next month at Hogwarts was very different to all the ones before it. All the happiness seemed to have been sucked out of the air; there was a morbid atmosphere wherever you went. Everyone in the castle had been affected by Cedric's death in some way or another and everyone was mourning in their own special way. The Ishtars, for instance, were being as loud and annoying as possible.

"If I die make sure those two are not invited to my funeral," Seto told Jou one day after the Ishtars made a group of Ravenclaw girls run off crying and screaming by trying to sell Cedric's underwear to them.

"Only if you do the same for me," replied Jou. "And what do you mean 'if I die'? Of course you're going to die; everyone dies eventually!"

"We'll see about that," mumbled Seto in his evil-scientist voice before cackling. Jou wisely moved away.

The day after the Third Task Dumbledore had announced in assembly that nobody was to bother Harry about what happened in the graveyard with Voldermort. Harry was grateful for this since it was bad enough reliving that night during his dreams, he really didn't want to relive it during the day. People still managed to find out a very warped version of what happened courtesy of Bakura, who had no qualms about retelling the story.

"And then they untied him so that they could perform some satanic ritual/orgy but it went wrong and the soul-sucking green light thing sent out these images of dead people, which Harry used as a distraction to get away. He then grabbed Cedric's body (probably for later usage) and then we used the Portkey to get back here."

Luckily Bakura's reputation for being clinically insane made many people sceptical of his story. Unluckily, it didn't convince people that Voldermort had returned. It didn't help that the Ministry of Magic were trying to keep the whole thing hidden so as not to cause mass panic.

The end of year feast was a sombre occasion. Not even the school's guest psychopaths tried to mentally disturb people during it. This may have been out of respect for Cedric but it was more likely that they were too preoccupied by the food in front of them to care about such things.

Dumbledore gave a stirring speech about putting aside differences and joining together to face the greater evil that threatened them in these troubled times. Bakura looked across at Yami who was sitting opposite him. Yami looked back, also considering Dumbledore's words. Perhaps they should put aside their differences for the sake of their lovers and friends. Perhaps they should form an alliance so that peace would reign forever in their group.

"Never going to happen," both deadpanned at the same time.

After the feast it was time to pack and say goodbye to precious acquaintances. "Bye bed! Bye couch! Bye table!"

"Marik, stop saying goodbye to all the furniture!" shouted Malik as he dragged his boyfriend out of the common room.

Meanwhile, the rest of the group were saying goodbye to their Gryffindor friends. "Here's our address, I hope you'll write to us sometime," said Ryou as he handed Harry a scrap of paper.

"Yeah, I will," said Harry, secretly crossing his fingers behind his back. It wasn't that he didn't like Ryou, it was just that his friends were a little too crazy for his tastes. That and he was sure that Bakura would try and hook him up with Malfoy again if they kept in touch. This was the reason he gave Ryou a fake return address and prayed the boy wouldn't know the difference.

"So what will you all do now?" asked Hermione. "You're not coming back to Hogwarts next year are you?"

Those that heard her question all froze in anticipation of Yugi's answer. "No, we only came here for the Tournament. After the summer holidays we'll be back in our own school."

"Or planning world domination," added Bakura.

There was a collective sigh of relief from the Hogwarts students. They were_finally_getting rid of these psychos! The year of tyranny was over!

"Don't worry though; I'm sure we'll be able to find some time to come and visit."

Spirits immediately fell and people began making notes to conveniently leave the country whenever the foreigners returned.

It was at that point that the Ishtars arrived. "We've just finished setting up the dynamite," announced Malik.

"Dynamite? Why do you have dynamite and what are you going to do with it?" asked Yugi worriedly.

"Blow up the school of course," replied Malik in exasperation. "We have to leave our mark here somehow and this was the best thing we could come up with."

"This may sound like a stupid question," said Jou hesitantly, "but are you going to evacuate the school before you blow it up?"

"That was a stupid question. Of course we're not going to evacuate – if we tell them what's about to happen it'll ruin the surprise!"

"Can I be the one to push the button?" asked Bakura excitedly.

"NO!" cried Marik possessively. "I set up the dynamite so I get to press the button!"

"No you don't!" protested Malik. "I was the one who came up with the idea so I get to push the button!"

As the two fought over who got to push the button, they accidentally dropped the remote. Bakura immediately dived for it, but the Ishtars saw him and moved in to stop the white haired yami. They fought tooth and nail for the honour of pressing the little red button while the rest stood back and sweat dropped, hoping that since it was the Ishtars that had wired the dynamite they had done it wrong and there wouldn't be an explosion. Those who were from wizarding families were just plain confused by the whole situation.

Bakura stood up victoriously with remote in hand. He was then promptly tackled and the remote flew out of his grasp. At that moment Malfoy and his cronies appeared, scathing remark poised ready on his lips. He was so intent on insulting his black haired, green eyed prey that he never noticed the remote landing before him and so it was only when he heard a small beep that he realized he had done something wrong. Looking down, he saw he had stood on the big red button. That was when all hell broke loose.

The explosion was enormous and shook them all to the core. They were then drenched as the entire contents of the lake rained down upon them. Malik turned to glare at Marik. "I told you to take a right, not a left, at the tree. Now we've wasted all the dynamite blowing up the lake instead of the castle!"

"It's not my fault I got left and right mixed up!" Marik cried defensively.

The two then returned to their wrestling match, leaving Bakura out of it this time. The white haired man looked despondent. "I really wanted to push the button," he said sulkily.

"You can push my button when we get back home," said Ryou out of the blue.

While everyone stared at Ryou in shock for his uncharacteristic use of an innuendo, Bakura smiled broadly, now very anxious to return to Japan. Nobody noticed Malfoy sneak away from the group, no longer in the mood to torment the Gryffindors and the strange Japanese people.

After that they all headed towards the Hogwarts Express, trying to look as innocent as possible as they passed the teachers who were looking at the now empty lake in confusion. The journey back to Kings Cross was just as eventful as the one there. Malik and Marik ran riot (like they ever stop doing so) but they had less of an impact on the students this time as they had all grown accustomed to the psycho blonds. Drastic measures were called for and the train was almost derailed by the Ishtars' next stunt. The two blonds were then tied up for the safety of everyone onboard the train. Seto was of the mind to throw them off the train when they reached the bridge but was stopped when Yugi said that wasn't very friendly. Actually, that wasn't what stopped him; Ryou telling him that Malik's sister would castrate him if he hurt her brother stopped him.

Malfoy made a second appearance as he hoped that if he acted like a real jerk towards Harry Hogwarts' newly founded Yaoi club would stop hounding him and stop trying to pair him up with the raven haired saviour of the world. It didn't work though as the mad fangirls started screaming about how he was only in denial. Malfoy then ran away before they could rip off his clothes and make him pose naked with Harry. This meant that the fangirls needed to find a new target to terrorize-I mean worship, and so they turned to the hot exchange students who would soon be leaving them forever. Yami and Bakura blasted the fangirls with shadow magic while Seto and Jou tried to barricade the door to their compartment. Everyone else looked on with horror, hoping they were successful. Ron was praying that all girls weren't like this because if they were he'd be better off being gay. Or asexual. Or dead. Probably dead would be the best state to be in.

When the fangirls got bored of trying to rip open the doors they left. Things were then quiet inside the compartment. Until Yami opened his suitcase and found Bakura's chainsaw inside. This caused Hermione to go into a fit as she recalled the horrors of her previous encounter with the chainsaw. While Ron panicked like a headless chicken and Harry tried to remember whether you gave mouth-to-mouth or used the Heimlich manoeuvre on someone who was having a fit, Yami was being put through the Spanish Inquisition by Yugi and Bakura. No matter how many times he swore he didn't know how it got there they never believed him.

Only Jou noticed the insane glee in Seto's eyes as he watched Yami being threatened. "You really are a sadist aren't you?"

"You have to be to get anywhere in business. Or world domination."

World domination? Seemed Seto had been spending a little too much time around Bakura and the Ishtars. Oh well, he'd grow out of it. And if not, well, Jou wouldn't mind having his own country. King Jou of New Jersey! Oh yes, bow down insolent mortals! Jou shook his head. Apparently he'd also been spending too much time with Bakura and the Ishtars. Damn.

Finally they arrived at Kings Cross. Bill Weasley was waiting for there to give them the portkey that would take them back to Japan. The group said goodbye to all their new friends (and rapid fangirls) before gathering around the old piece of newspaper. They were informed that their language charm would deactivate when they got home and that they really should invest in some therapy. With that they felt that sensation that they now associate with travelling by portkey. They all handled the journey much better this time and the only ones who fell over were the Ishtars (because nobody had or wanted to untie them) and Yami, who was weak from having being beaten black and blue by Bakura.

Seeing as they had all spent almost a whole year in each other's company, they bade one another goodbye and went to their own separate houses. Back at the game shop Yugi and Yami were greeted warmly by Yugi's grandfather and by their friends, who all had heart attacks when the two short males announced they were going out. Malik and Marik went to their sister's house. Isis was sad that they had properly joined forces to drive the world insane but also extremely happy that they wouldn't be impregnating any girls and spawning any blond haired baby psychopaths. Jou went with Seto to the Kaiba mansion to tell Mokuba that they were an item and that Jou would now be part of the family. Seto was horrified when his brother just looked at him dumbly and went, "Took you long enough to make a move big brother."

This left Bakura and Ryou alone in the house. Bakura immediately began pressing Ryou's buttons, making the white haired teen forget his worries that he had forgotten something very important.

* * *

Mr Bakura sat up in the hospital wing and looked around. Nobody was there. "Hello?" he called into the silence. The only reply he received was the chirping of crickets.

* * *

It was a few weeks later when Bakura was calmly reading the newspaper that Ryou came back from his trip to the doctor with a paler than normal face. Bakura frowned, folding up his paper. "Baby, what's wrong?" 

"Bakura…I'm pregnant."

* * *

Bet you weren't expecting that ending! And yes, this is the end. Rather bizarre end but hey ho, it's different - just like the rest of this fic! 

Now, Please Review!


End file.
